Sisterly advice, sisterly concern
by Swan of The Queen
Summary: AU! Alors qu'Emma s'est faite suspendre de son travail au commissariat, elle exerce maintenant un job dans une boutique où elle a fait la connaissance de Lacey, qu'elle apprécie déjà. Elle rencontre sous peu également la belle-sœur de celle-ci qui va d'abord éveiller sa curiosité puis rapidement devenir son obsession.. SwanQueen (priorité) et WickedBeauty (mais à très petite dose).
1. Un nouveau job

_**Rebonjouuuuur mes petits monstres. Voilà, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction toute fraîche. Je sais que j'avais promis (pour ceux qui ont lu Une histoire d'éléction) un monde magique et tout, mais le projet est bancal et loin d'être abouti, j'ai légèrement pas trop envie de me prendre des critiques dans la gueule pour le moment. Voilà pourquoi je pars sur quelque chose de plus léger, comme... une AU !**_

 _ **Je sais, beaucoup n'aiment pas. Mais moi je trouve ça plutôt cool une fois de temps en temps, j'aime beaucoup en lire... (je ne cite aucune AU qui promet d'être géniale mais sinon, oui, en l'occurrence je parle BIEN DE REAL LIFE FAIRYTALE PAR MA COPINE LINSY). Enfin après, moi je dis rien...**_

 _ **Alors voilà, cette fiction est bien sur du SQ du SQ du SQ et du SQ encore. Pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, vous devez savoir que le deuxième ship de mon coeur d'amour de ma vie est le WickedBeauty (c'est à dire, Belle et Zelena). Donc n'en soyez pas étonné. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer mais ce couple ne disparaîtra pas de ma fiction. Cependant, il est secondaire. J'écrirais une fanfic sur le WB une fois que j'aurais terminé celle-ci. De plus, c'est un couple établi dans la fic, donc l'intrigue est belle et bien celle du SwanQueen!**_

 _ **Dernier petit détail, j'ai choisi d'appeler Belle, Lacey parce que Belle... Ca n'existe pas dans la vie de tous les jours... Ahah. Malgré ça, j'ai un peu gardé le caractère de Lacey dans la saison 2, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **On se retrouve à la fin.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau job.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Emma regardait sa montre toutes les vingt secondes. Et pour cause, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que sonne l'heure où elle pourrait quitter ce boulot horrible. Depuis qu'elle avait été suspendue pour quelques semaines de son travail au sein du commissariat de la ville pour s'être déchainée sur une personne durant un interrogatoire, il lui fallait trouver un petit job de remplacement. Tenir la caisse de cette boutique lui était insupportable. Heureusement, elle avait appris à faire la connaissance de Lacey, une fille sympa mais plutôt extravagante. En ce moment même elle mâchait un chewing-gum assez bruyamment et essayait de ne pas prêter attention au regard insistant de sa collègue. Au bout d'un long moment elle souffla, posa très peu délicatement le journal qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Bon, quoi Emma ?

\- Ta bouche ! Arrêtes de claquer ta bouche… Ca me gave.

\- Et moi ce qui me gave c'est que ces foutus imprimeurs soient incapables de faire un journal qui sente la barbapapa mais tu vois on peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Emma explosa de rire en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical. La seule chose qui égayait ses journées c'était la présence de Lacey. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours mais elle sentait que le feeling passait plutôt bien entre elles deux. Le téléphone de la brune sonna à cet instant et elle le saisit aussi sec.

\- Ta copine ? Demanda Emma.

Parce que oui, Lacey aimait les femmes. Et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir quand une jolie demoiselle faisait son apparition dans la boutique. Elle se débrouillait évidemment pour ne pas le faire devant sa patronne aigrie qui trainait toujours dans l'arrière boutique, l'oreille tendue entre deux siestes. Malgré tout, c'était la fille la plus fidèle et la plus adorale du monde. Comme elle disait souvent, « ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà passé la commande que je n'ai plus le droit de regarder le menu », ce à quoi elle s'empressait d'ajouter, l'air amoureux « mais je n'ai pas non plus besoin de goûter les autres plats, je sais lequel est mon favori ».

\- Non. C'est sa sœur.

\- Sa sœur ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'ai pas non plus dit que j'avais un chat. C'était si important ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Reprit Lacey.

\- Non. Pas du tout. C'était une question ridicule, à vrai dire je me fiche de la réponse. J'essayais simplement de te faire la conversation. Il nous reste une demi-heure de taf et je m'ennuie horriblement.

Lacey sourit de toutes ses dents et explosa de rire avant de commencer, telle la reine des mégères, son explication.

\- Bon alors en fait, maintenant ça fait disons deux… Ou trois ans que je suis avec ma copine. On projette de se marier sous peu. Mais je te jure qu'au début… J'ai longuement hésité entre elle et sa sœur.

\- Hein ? Fit Emma en explosant de rire.

\- Non, je plaisante. Mais disons que sa sœur est vraiment magnifique. C'est dur de résister.

\- Mais sa sœur est lesbienne aussi ?

Lacey éclata de rire :

\- Non… Je pense pas. En fait je lui ai jamais demandé. Mais pour autant je l'ai jamais vu avec un mec. Ou peut être un gars qui lui tournait autour un moment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire son choix entre elle et sa femme… Bref c'était d'un compliqué… Il me semble que la situation l'agaçait et elle a coupé les ponts.

\- Ah !

\- Ouai… Mais je sais pas ce qui tournait pas rond dans la tête de ce garçon. Parce que cette femme est vraiment éblouissante.

Emma qui se rappela des photos que Lacey lui avait montré de son amante lança :

\- Oui, si elle ressemble à ta copine, je veux bien te croire, elle doit être jolie.

\- Et non… C'est tout l'inverse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, Zelena, elle est rousse, les yeux bleus, pâle, avec des taches de rousseurs. Sa sœur c'est plutôt le genre brune, les yeux noirs la peau basanée.

\- Mais…

\- Non, elles ont pas le même père.

Une cliente entra alors et Lacey la servit rapidement pour pouvoir continuer à parler de sa copine qui était son sujet favori.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre de fille pourtant ! Reprit naturellement Emma.

\- Non, mais je pense que quand on a ce genre de bimbo devant les yeux on ne se pose même pas de question. Je suis certaine qu'elle te ferait devenir lesbienne !

\- Mais bien sur ! Explosa Emma. Et sinon c'est toujours le Père Noël qui t'envoie tes cadeaux en décembre ? Et quand tu te lèves le matin à Pâques, les cloches sont passées ?

Les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés maintenant.

\- Bon alors sinon, reprit Lacey en essuyant ses larmes de rire, niveau mec ?

\- Le vide depuis Killian.

\- Ton ex c'est ça ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés déjà ?

\- Il buvait trop et rêvait de voyage en bateau, bref pas mon truc. Ca m'a saoulé.

\- Ouai je comprends… Bon bah attends de rencontrer Regina alors !

\- Regina ?

\- Oui, ma belle sœur !

\- Laceeeeeey… Soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca va ! Je plaisante ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit elle vient de m'envoyer un texto. Zelena a une urgence, et comme elle m'a déposée ce matin, j'ai pas de voiture. Enfin bref, c'est Regina qui va passer me prendre. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses demain. Oh attends ! J'ai encore mieux. On va instaurer un code ! Si tu la trouves jolie, tu remets tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles. Si t'aimes pas tu fais rien. Mais tu serais vraiment difficile !

\- Lacey ! Allo ! Réveille-toi !

\- Ca va Emma ! Je déconne.

La blonde haussa les épaules et regarda de nouveau sa montre.

\- Plus que deux minutes ! S'extasia-t-elle presque.

\- Dis le tout de suite si mes conversations t'intéressent pas.

Puis elle explosa de rire.

Et la sonnette de la porte du magasin retentit à nouveau.

\- Hey ! Reg ! Lança Lacey en voyant entrer sa belle sœur.

Emma leva alors les yeux et les posa sur la femme qu'elle avait –pour une raison inconnue- été impatiente de rencontrer. Elle était hantée d'une curiosité sans précédent depuis que son amie avait prononcé son nom.

C'est alors qu'Emma fut frappée par la plus doucereuse des stupeurs. Cette femme était magnifique. Elle regarda plus attentivement ses cheveux ébènes, ils étaient soyeux et avaient une tendance à boucler, lui retombant majestueusement au dessus de la poitrine. Ils étaient d'une épaisseur incroyable et entouraient parfaitement son visage. Que dire de son visage ? Elle avait les yeux foncés, mystérieux, provocants… entre ces deux perles sombres, on avait la vision la plus agréable de la naissance de son nez parfait, qui aurait pu être irrémédiablement d'une droiture sans équivalent si une légère arcade ne venait pas se former au milieu de celui-ci, à peine visible. Dans la continuité, ses lèvres paraissaient douces et fruitées. Elles ressemblaient à une œuvre d'art que l'on aurait décidé de rajouter sur son visage, précieusement au crayon. Ses yeux se posèrent seulement quelques millièmes de secondes sur la cicatrice qui prenait place sur la côté droit de sa lèvre supérieure. Pendant une seconde elle se mit à se demander comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Mais il fallait admettre que cela lui donnait un air de femme fatale encore plus accentuée que précédemment. Sa mâchoire imposante apportait de la dureté à cette étrange noirceur, mais le sourire doux qui se formait sur son visage calmait ce sombre portrait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand il lui semblait que Lacey lui adressait la parole.

\- Je te présente ma belle sœur !

\- Bonjour ! Lança simplement Regina qui daigna enfin poser ses yeux sur Emma.

\- Euh… Salut !

Puis elle se retourna de nouveau vers Lacey qui lui parlait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Zelena ?

\- Un client apparemment trop lourd qui lui prend tout son temps.

Emma se surprit à penser que son amie avait raison et que cette Regina avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant. Après tout, elle la trouvait jolie, elle la jalousait peut être simplement.

\- Elle fait quoi ta copine ? Demanda alors Emma pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être totalement effacée de la conversation, bref, pour s'imposer.

\- Elle est avocate ! Lui répondit alors Regina un peu froidement.

\- Ah ok.

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Et elle en a pour combien de temps à ton avis ? Demanda alors Lacey qui semblait tout juste s'être réveillée.

\- Oh disons… Deux heures, ou trois.

Emma assistait, impuissante à la conversation. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas Lacey depuis longtemps et elle ne savait rien de sa copine, encore moins de sa sœur dont elle avait appris l'existence i peine une heure.

\- Reg, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie… Viens boire un verre avec moi. Par pitié. Je vais faire quoi chez moi toute seule maintenant ?

\- Lacey ! Soupira Regina, tu peux pas rester seule quelques heures ? T'es toujours obligée d'avoir envie d'aller te saouler. Tu sais que Zelena aime pas que tu sortes sans elle en plus…

\- Ah oui… Merci de me rappeler sa jalousie maladive.

Emma sourit devant l'échange des deux jeunes femmes et regarda sa montre. Elle pouvait s'en aller maintenant. Elle n'était plus tellement sûre d'en avoir réellement l'envie. Elle n'avait que peu d'amies en fait, à part Ruby, une jeune serveuse, mais elles n'avaient pas toujours la même manière de voir les choses. Sans renier son passé, elle n'aurait pas craché sur un peu de renouveau. Et ces deux jeunes femmes l'intéressaient bien.

\- Bon… Alors je suppose que je vais passer la soirée seule…

\- C'est bon ! Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais venir chez toi pour boire un verre mais si tu veux sortir au bar, il vaut mieux attendre Zelena.

\- Ouai t'as raison ! Répondit Lacey qui se contint d'exploser de joie à la nouvelle d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Merci Reg !

\- De rien !

Puis elle se tourna vers Emma :

\- Tu veux venir un peu avec nous ? On peut supposer qu'on est amies maintenant, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on bosse ensemble. Et qu'on s'entend bien. Puis on a encore fait aucune sortie.

\- Euh… Commença la blonde visiblement un peu gênée.

\- Tu veux l'amener chez toi ? S'étonna Regina. Sachant que c'est ton style de fille et qu'elle est plutôt jolie ? Tu veux la faire mourir ma sœur non ?

Emma avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant le mot « jolie » tout droit sorti de la bouche de Regina.

\- C'est bon ! S'indigna Lacey, elle peut comprendre. On bosse simplement ensemble, puis elle sait parfaitement que mon seul type de femme c'est elle. Emma est juste une amie. Et puis tu seras là en plus.

\- Non non c'est bon vous en faites pas ! J'ai… Une amie à voir de toute façon ce soir ! Mentit Emma en pensant qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir appelé Ruby depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Lacey.

Puis elle regarda attentivement Emma pendant un moment où elle replaçait quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Lorsque la blonde se rendit compte de son geste, qu'elle avait effectué automatiquement mais qui constituait le fameux « code », elle leva brusquement les yeux vers son amie et lança :

\- Non !

Accompagné d'un geste de remuement de main agité.

\- Finalement vous ne voyez pas une amie ? Demanda Regina qui faisait enfin attention à elle.

\- Si ! Se précipita Emma.

Puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains, honteuses pendant que Lacey explosa de rire. Alors qu'elle releva les yeux et qu'elle vit la mine d'incompréhension de Regina, elle prit sa veste en un coup de vent et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Euh… Du coup désolée Lacey ! Je te laisse la caisse à compter… Vraiment ça urge ! Bisous à demain.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de répondre et elle s'enfuit en claquant un peu trop fort la porte. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle aurait surement le droit à une réflexion de sa patronne à la première heure le lendemain mais elle s'en contrefichait. Ce travail n'était que temporaire de toute manière.

Elle fouilla alors dans la poche de sa veste et trouva toute sorte d'objet avant d'en sortir son téléphone portable. Elle chercha dans ses contacts et composa le numéro de Ruby. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à répondre.

\- _Ah ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais étouffée avec quelque chose dans cette boutique !_

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Ruby ! Je vais bien. T'inquiète je ne t'ai pas oublié. J'ai simplement été un peu débordée ces derniers temps.

C'était le plus gros mensonge qu'elle ne lui avait jamais sorti. En règle générale, Emma avait toujours été honnête et surtout avec ses amies, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa suspension du commissariat l'agaçait au point qu'elle avait eu envie de se couper du monde entier, et même de ses amis. Car, elle le savait, c'était une décision égoïste, et elle allait se rattraper, elle se le jurait parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Ruby.

\- _Ouai ouai… Bon ça va sinon ?_

\- Oui. Je pense que j'aurais préféré bosser au commissariat mais faut dire que je commence à m'y faire à cette boutique et que je vais finir par redouter le jour où je vais devoir retourner… Enfin bref, routine routine. Quoi de neuf toi ?

\- _Oh… Moi tu sais… Toujours au service. Puis je me fais vachement accoster par des gros lourds, disons que je commence à m'habituer plus ou moins…_

\- Si tu t'habillais autrement aussi ! Se moqua Emma.

\- _Ah-ah Emma, si tu me voyais, je suis morte de rire._

A ce moment là, Emma qui avait stagné à l'endroit où elle avait saisit son portable, aperçu son amie Lacey sortir de la boutique avec sa belle sœur sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de main et les regarda s'éloigner vers une Mercedes noire où elles montèrent et disparurent.

\- _Allo Emma ? T'es toujours là ?_

\- Euh… Oui, oui désolée.

Emma se demandait si elle devait parler de sa nouvelle amie à Ruby. Après tout, toutes les trois, elles auraient pu faire un joli groupe de sortie, si évidemment sa copine n'était pas si jalouse.

\- Oui je disais au revoir à une amie.

« Bon, alors visiblement la réponse est oui », se dit Emma.

\- _Une amie ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? Mais raconte !_

\- Elle travaille à la boutique avec moi, c'est tout, rien de transcendant je t'assure.

\- _Bon ok et tu me la présentes quand ?_

\- Je sais pas. Bientôt.

Pendant le court silence que Ruby laissa s'installer, Emma se demanda si elle devait aussi lui parler de Regina. Elle trouvait cette femme tellement secrète et mystérieuse qu'elle aurait presque eue peur de s'aventurer à essayer de la connaitre plus. Malgré cela, elle avait souvent eu des amies qu'elle s'était faite facilement, et le fait de rencontrer cette femme qui paraissait froide et peu sociable lui donnait envie de relever le challenge. Puis, elle avait envie d'entrer dans la vie de Lacey, et cela voulait donc dire, laisser une place à Regina. Au fur et à mesure, elles deviendraient certainement de grandes amies. Elle l'intriguait, et la blonde était le genre de personne qui adorait sortir de son quotidien, et plus encore, être surprise.

\- Ruby ?

\- _Mmh ?_

\- T'es libre ce soir pour aller boire un verre ? Faut que j'te parle de quelqu'un.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! Le début vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir parce que je ne suis pas encore sure de continuer à écrire cette fiction. C'est vrai quoi... Si ça vous plait pas, je vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre ;)**_

 _ **Je dois admettre que comme c'est tout nouveau, je ne sais pas encore du tout où ça va me mener. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre avis, pour me faire prendre confiance.**_

 _ **PS: Pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'avais l'habitude d'instaurer le Gay Land dans mon ancienne fiction, mais ici, ce sera beaucoup moins prononcé. Se limitant même presque au SQ et WB.**_

 _ **PPS: Je posterai surement tous les jours ou tous les deux jours (peut être deux jours au début, pour laisser le temps à mon cerveau d'agir...) si ça vous plait. Et si jamais je dois aller à mes rattrapages (Ô joie!), ce qui arrivera, soyez en surs, je vous tiendrais alors au courant car pendant trois jours je ne posterai certainement rien.**_

 _ **D'énormes bisous mes amours...**_

 _ **Je vous aime! Et je le redis, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Mwah!**_


	2. L'amante jalouse

_**Bonjour à vous tous la SQ community! Voilà je poste déjà le deuxième chapitre, peut être pour me faire pardonner parce que je le trouve pas génial. Je sais pas trop où va me mener cette fiction, j'espère simplement ne pas finir par en faire quelque chose d'absolument nul.**_

 _ **Bon après, ce chapitre est encore fait pour mettre en place leur rencontre. En effet, elles se sont aperçues mais elles ne se connaissent toujours pas. C'est surement pour ça qu'il est moins bien réussi. J'ai déjà écrit la moitié du troisième. J'espère que ce sera mieux.**_

 _ **Bon d'accord, si je le trouve moins réussi c'est parce que Regina n'y apparaît pas beaucoup. Mais c'est nécessaire pour ma fiction et pour que rien n'aille trop vite.**_

 ** _Voilà, je voudrais remercier ma Linsy, ma connexion de cerveau, parce que son soutien m'est indispensable, sa pub sur sa fiction est juste trop chou :D je vous invite à aller lire sa nouvelle fiction, une fois encore, et je pense que je vais vous inviter à aller y jeter un coup d'œil très souvent._**

 ** _Bon aller je vous laisse,_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'amante jalouse

Quand Emma entra dans le bar, elle aperçu Ruby qui lui fit un signe de la main à une table plutôt lointaine. Visiblement, elle était arrivée avant elle. Elle s'approcha et s'assit juste en face.

\- Emma ! Ca fait plaisir d'enfin te revoir ! Lança Ruby en appuyant un peu trop sur le mot « enfin » au goût de la blonde.

\- Salut Ruby !

\- Alors ? C'est qui cette mystérieuse personne dont tu veux me parler ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire sincèrement à son amie.

\- Toi, tu perds pas le Nord hein ?

\- Bah quoi ? Ca fait presque deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vues toi et moi, j'ai même quasiment eu aucune nouvelle. Je peux bien aller droit au but si j'en ai envie non ?

\- Bon d'accord. Disons que tu as tes raisons.

\- Oui oui, aller raconte !

Emma se mit alors à raconter à son amie sa rencontre avec Lacey tout d'abord, avant de dériver sur le sujet Regina.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'elle a eu un comportement super mystérieux ? Insista la blonde pour avoir l'avis de Ruby.

\- Oui… Oui, on peut dire ça je suppose. Mais à ce point… N'exagérons rien. Elle a juste été –si je résume bien la situation- un peu froide et hautaine avec toi ne daignant presque pas t'adresser un regard… Franchement Emma ? Je m'attendais à un plus gros scoop là…

Devant la moue déçue de Ruby, Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Il en faut beaucoup pour provoquer de l'excitation chez toi décidemment ! Lança la blonde.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant d'excitation. Ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ta tête, tu le placerais où ?

\- Je le placerais où ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Sur l'échelle de « l'excitation ». Ria Ruby en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes à penser que je suis lesbienne aujourd'hui ? S'indigna Emma en levant légèrement le ton.

\- Toutes ? Parce que je suis pas la seule à le remarquer ? Se moqua son amie.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant bien à Ruby qu'elle comptait la bouder.

\- Ca va ! Je rigole ! Mais c'est juste que… C'est étrange que tu ais envie de faire sa connaissance, enfin… Que ce soit une envie si poussée. Tu l'as à peine vu tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, mais on dirait que c'est une femme qui n'a pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir au gens, mais qui, quand elle le fait, est sincère et juste. J'aimerai être son amie… Tu me comprends hein ? T'as jamais eu cette sensation ?

\- Oh si ! Reprit Ruby en faisant mine de réfléchir quelques instants, avec un gars qui s'appelait Gus ! J'avais tellement envie de faire sa connaissance que le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée dans son lit.

\- On peut pas parler avec toi…

Ruby explosa de rire et prit la main de son amie sur la table avant de revêtir une moue catégoriquement plus sérieuse.

\- Bien sur que si, je comprends ta… disons… Curiosité… Même si, non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé d'être aussi curieuse envers quelqu'un qui ne m'intéressait pas… Sexuellement parlant je veux dire. Malgré tout… T'as toujours été une fille super ambitieuse Emma, sur ce point on est très différentes toi et moi… Donc je suppose que c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Bien sur que je comprends ce défi que tu te lances à toi-même.

\- Merci…

\- Tu me préviens quand il est relevé, que c'est ton amie et qu'on pourra se faire une sortie avec ton autre copine Lacey ? J'ai hâte de les voir !

\- Bien sur ! Répondit Emma en un clin d'œil.

Les mots de Ruby n'avaient pas toujours été les moins maladroits mais elle parvenait quand même à la faire rire et à la soutenir dans ses purs moments de folie, comme celui-ci.

\- Après tout, c'est pas l'idée la plus folle que t'ais eu ! Finalisa la brune.

Après avoir rit sincèrement toutes les deux pendant quelques secondes, Emma se décida à changer de sujet et elles restèrent quelques heures à leur table avant de se décider à rentrer.

Emma entra dans la boutique le lendemain matin en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la gérante.

\- La porte hier soir, Miss Swan !

\- Oui oui je sais… Il y a eu un coup de vent, je n'ai pas fait attention. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

Granny leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'enfoncer dans l'arrière boutique, certainement pour rattraper la nuit qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Emma leva alors les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Lacey qui paraissait exténuée.

\- Hey ! Ca va ? T'as l'air crevé ! Gueule de bois ?

\- Comme t'as pas idée… Répondit faiblement Lacey.

La blonde sourit avant de chercher une plaquette d'aspirine dans une de ses poches et de lui tendre.

\- T'as été au centre de beaucoup de conversation hier soir, reprit Lacey en lui souriant et saisissant la plaquette que lui tendait Emma.

\- Ah… Ah bon ? Tenta-t-elle un peu timidement.

\- Ouai ! Ma copine a cru mourir. Elle veut te rencontrer maintenant. Elle a eu peur que je craque sur toi.

\- Ce serait un plaisir de la rencontrer ! Mais je ne veux pas me prendre toute sorte d'objets volants non identifiés à la figure.

\- Mais noooon ! Explosa Lacey. Ca va je suis pas avec une psychopathe non plus.

Puis un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel la brune semblait prendre conscience que c'était le cas.

\- Bon et pourquoi t'as parlé de moi à ta copine si t'avais peur qu'elle soit jalouse alors ?

\- Houla ! C'est pas moi qui ait parlé de toi. T'as cru que j'étais suicidaire ?

Emma, qui ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Lacey voulait dire, ne répondit rien, la poussant à continuer.

\- On était tranquille. On parlait de tout et de rien, même pas de boulot tu vois. Et là, Reg, elle a commencé à dire que je bossais avec un top model limite. Il en a pas fallu plus pour que Zelena soit hors d'elle. Même si elle a confiance en moi, je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas vraiment à s'en empêcher.

\- Regina a parlé de moi à sa sœur ? Mais… C'était pour qu'elle entre dans une folie furieuse ou…

\- Oh non… La coupa Lacey. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison. Elles sont très proches si tu les voyais. Quand on sort toutes les trois, les gens seraient presque portés à croire que c'est elles qui sont en couple tellement elles sont complices.

\- Ah…

Emma se sentait un peu perdue, et elle dut s'admettre qu'elle mourrait envie de revoir Regina depuis la veille.

\- Enfin… Dans tous les cas, ce soir tu viens chez nous ? Zelena veut te voir du coup.

\- Euh…

\- T'as rien de prévu ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait alors !

La blonde laissa courir un silence et ouvrit le journal pour prendre l'air le plus désintéressé possible.

\- Regina sera là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en fixant la page qu'elle ne lisait même pas.

\- Pas que je sache.

Emma tenta de cacher sa moue déçue et fronça les sourcils un peu plus sur les lignes.

\- Ok.

Lacey tourna la tête vers elle et se rapprocha coquinement.

\- Mais si tu veux, il suffit que j'envoie un texto et elle sera là !

\- Hein ? Non ça ira ! Déglutit Emma.

\- Alors c'est ça hein ? T'as craqué ? Elle a réussi à faire exercer son charme sur toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais arrête enfin tu dis n'importe quoi… C'était une simple question, comme tu m'as dit que ta copine et elle étaient super complices. En plus, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Oui oui ! Soupira Lacey, j'étais aussi intéressée par les hommes jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Zelena et là… J'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi et moi pour elle…

Devant ses yeux rêveurs et ce qui s'annonçait être un début d'excès de romance, Emma reprit :

\- Hey ! Ton vœux est exaucé je crois ! Tu débordes tellement d'amour que le journal doit sentir la barbapapa !

\- Oh ! Râla-t-elle, je pense qu'un peu de romantisme tuerait personne dans ce monde brutal.

Emma replia son journal pour la frapper avec lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone de Lacey retentit.

\- Ah ! Soupira-t-elle. Les ennuies commencent. Tu m'excuses ?

Alors qu'elle s'absenta dehors pour prendre sa communication qui devait probablement venir de sa copine, un jeune homme pénétra dans la boutique.

\- Bonjour ! Fit Emma en tentant de cacher son air blasé. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Non. Merci ! Lui répondit-il simplement en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La blonde sourit alors et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne payer au comptoir. Lorsqu'Emma prit le petit collier qu'il allait acheter, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

\- Occasion ou réconciliation ?

\- Espérons que ce soit les deux !

\- Je l'espère aussi pour vous ! Lui répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le petit paquet après l'avoir encaissé.

\- Merci ! Répondit-il simplement en un sourire charmant.

Puis il sortit et Emma ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cet homme avait l'air plus que sympathique. Sa copine devait être très chanceuse de l'avoir. Au moment où il sortit, Lacey refit son apparition, le croisant, et ne lui adressant même pas un regard.

\- Emmaaaaaa… T'as craqué ? Lança Lacey à l'attention de sa collègue.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non enfin ! Je trouve simplement qu'il a l'air gentil. Il était souriant. Et puis il a l'air attentionné avec sa copine.

\- Mmh mmh… Marmonna la brune. Reste à savoir laquelle.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Emma.

\- Ouai, c'était Robin. L'ex de Regina. Tu sais, celui qui a choisi sa femme plutôt qu'elle ? Bon ok, il était marié, et ils ont eu une liaison. Mais quand t'as une liaison, c'est que t'as un souci avec ta femme. Bon bref ! Il a prit ce petit cadeau pour sa douce femme ou alors il cherchait à se réconcilier avec Reg ?

\- Euh… Il m'a dit réconciliation, il me semble…

Lacey explosa de rire, mais Emma, elle, ne riait pas du tout. Cet homme qu'elle avait pourtant trouvé fort sympathique il y a quelques instants de cela, lui donnait à présent la nausée. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait pensé qu'à Regina et à comment elle allait bien pouvoir l'aborder. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'éloigner cet homme d'elle, tout faire pour qu'elle ne retombe pas dans ses bras, et elle dû s'admettre qu'elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

\- Pauvre Reg… Lança finalement Lacey.

\- Ah ? Fit Emma pour faire croire qu'elle n'était pas réellement curieuse.

\- Oui. Il l'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Il me semble. Après je ne connais pas beaucoup leur relation, je savais quasiment pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. J'ai tout appris de Zelena il y a peu de temps.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend triste pour ta belle-sœur… Lâcha Emma sans avoir pris le temps de mesurer ses mots.

Lacey ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder, bien consciente que Regina ne laissait plus Emma indifférente, même si elle ne savait pas trop dans quel sens.

\- Je reviens.

Puis elle s'éclipsa une seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle fit presque une danse de la joie, hilare.

\- Je croyais que t'avais mal à la tête ! Lui lança Emma exaspérée.

\- Oui mais certaines choses te donnent envie de décuver chérie !

\- Par certaines choses t'entends quoi ?

Lacey s'assit brusquement à côté d'Emma, si bien qu'elle cru tomber à la renverse.

\- Je sais à quel point tu te lasses déjà des beaux yeux de Regina…

\- Non… Fit Emma en écarquillant les yeux, comprenant bien que son amie s'était éclipsée pour l'inviter.

\- Si…

\- Non non !

\- Si !

\- Mais non !

\- Bon, on peut jouer à ce petit jeu débile toute la journée OU on peut élaborer un plan pour que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends tu délires là ma pauvre… J'aime pas les femmes, et en plus je la connais même pas.

Lacey leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon ok ! On va dire que t'aimes pas les femmes, et surtout que t'es pas du tout attirée par Reg… Non attends ! J'ai une meilleure idée ! On va dire qu'elle te révulse et que quand tu la vois t'as qu'une envie, c'est de lui donner une cagoule pour que tu puisses lui parler sans avoir des relents !

\- Oh pitié Lacey ! Arrête ton sarcasme.

\- Elle te révulse alors ?

\- Non ! Bien sur que non, mais…

\- Ok, donc elle te plait ! Sautilla Lacey, folle de joie.

\- Il y a un juste milieu entre les deux tu sais…

\- Ouuuuai, je sais… Ca s'appelle la bisexualité, et même si t'es dans cette catégorie, t'es quand même attirée par elle.

Emma ne répondit pas, consciente que son amie était partie dans un délire incontrôlable. Elle soupira simplement.

\- Non mais Emma tu t'es pas vue hier. Tu la mangeais tellement du regard, j'en aurais eu envie de mettre le couvert.

\- Mais… N'importe quoi… Je… J'étais juste en train de regarder comment elle était. Tu m'en as tellement parlé avant qu'elle arrive.

\- En plus t'as fait le signe.

\- Quel signe ?

\- Le code ! Tes cheveux derrière les oreilles ! Elle te plait !

\- C'était automatique, je l'ai fait inconsciemment !

\- Oui, okay… Soupira Lacey en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc, elle te plait « inconsciemment », des détails, des détails, qu'est ce que ça change ?

Emma, qui comprit bien vite qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de discuter avec son amie qui avait visiblement une idée bien précise en tête, haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière, tu as accepté maintenant ! Je l'ai dit à Zelena quand je l'ai eu au téléphone. Regina va venir. Donc… Le fait EST que tu vas devoir faire avec. Tu ne voudrais pas mettre ma copine en colère non ?

\- Oh non ! Lâcha Emma presque effrayée.

Lacey explosa de rire.

\- Oui, j'imagine que tu me sauves la vie. J'ai pas tellement envie de subir sa colère si tu ne viens pas.

La journée s'écoula à une lenteur incroyable et la seule chose qui la pimenta fut lorsque Lacey reçu un message de Zelena. Devant sa moue triste Emma ne put s'empêcher de laisser jouer sa curiosité naturelle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas comme tu le voudrais ?

\- Oh… Non. Ca va. Mais avec le taf de Zelena, on se voit moins en ce moment. Bon d'accord tu me diras pour deux heures de plus par jour je suis pas obligée d'être tout le temps collée à elle, malgré tout j'en ressens le besoin… C'est bête et fleur bleue mais en dessous de mes mini jupes, mes chewing-gum et mon langage limite vulgaire par moments, c'est comme ça que je suis.

\- Je peux comprendre… Risqua Emma qui n'avait jamais été comme cela et qui ne comprenait en fait pas du tout.

\- Oh mais t'en fais pas… Tu comprendras bien plus vite que tu ne le penses.

\- Attends… Ne me dis pas que t'es encore en train de recommencer avec tes insinuations.

\- Non. Je ne te le dis pas.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lacey la devança.

\- De toute façon, elle repasse me prendre. Juste pour que je puisse admirer une nouvelle fois la tête que tu vas faire en la voyant… Oui oui je sais, je pourrais admirer cette comédie toute la soirée, mais je préfère toujours qu'on serve un apéro avant le diner !

Puis elle partit dans un fou rire pendant qu'Emma la fusillait du regard. Elle se trompait totalement. Elle n'était pas attirée par Regina. D'abord, elle avait toujours été attirée par les hommes aux yeux bleus. On peut dire que Regina était tout le contraire.

Cependant, et sans pouvoir vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se stressait à l'idée de la revoir. Et le temps fila cette fois, beaucoup trop vite.

La clochette retentit, cinq minutes avant la fermeture, laissant apparaitre la silhouette élégante de Regina. Elle sourit à sa belle sœur et adressa un hochement de tête à Emma.

\- Bon ? On y va ? Lança-t-elle directement. Parce que là faut que j'aide Zelena à faire la cuisine, comme elle est encore loin d'être rentrée.

\- Oui oui… Soupira Lacey en se tournant vers Emma. Je te laisse compter la caisse ?

Alors que la blonde hocha la tête, elle remarqua que son amie avait entreprit sa marche vers la porte de sortie et que Regina la fixait.

\- Alors à ce soir ! Lui lança-t-elle simplement dans un sourire.

Bien que ce ne soit qu'une simple phrase, Emma crut mourir lorsqu'elle la prononça. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment adressée à elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux depuis la veille. Et la blonde dut s'admettre qu'elle aurait préféré que cela n'arrive pas, car ce comportement la troublait. Vraiment, cette femme lui paraissait être la plus mystérieuse du monde, et comme une enfant prête à partir à une chasse au trésor, elle avait hâte de devenir son amie, et de connaitre tous ses secrets. Parce qu'elle était intriguée par elle, comme elle l'avait rarement été, pour une raison inexplicable.

Elle fut néanmoins tirée de ses réflexions par Lacey qui ouvrit la porte pour laisser Regina se faufiler à l'extérieur. Puis, d'un air amusé elle lui chuchota :

\- Hey ! On a beaucoup d'objets dans cette boutique ! Je crois que t'auras pas de mal à te procurer un bavoir !

Puis elle explosa d'un rire sadique en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Vraiment cette soirée allait être éprouvante pour Emma. Très éprouvante.

* * *

 _ **Oui, j'estime que l'amitié est très importante avant même de former un couple, car c'est souvent ces personnes qui seront là pour vous aider dans les moments difficiles. C'est pourquoi je m'applique à instaurer une jolie amitié naissante entre Lacey et Emma.**_

 _ **Ok et pour les anti Robin qui se disent "putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui?" Sachez que j'aime beaucoup Sean, et le personnage de Robin est chouette, mais... J'écris sur du SQ, c'est pas pour rien, non ?**_

 _ **voilà je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui m'ont followé, favorité, et qui ont posté des reviews depuis hier. Surtout que wow... Je n'ai eu que des avis positifs. Sérieusement? J'adore. Merci vraiment. Je pense que toutes vos reviews m'ont touché.**_

 ** _Merci et merci de prendre votre temps pour laisser quelques mots._**

 ** _Je vous aime d'amour véritable._**

 ** _A demain, peut être, avec un chapitre comportant des moments SQ, je vous le promets._**


	3. L'invitation

_**Bonjour mes petits poussins adorés,**_

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bon par ailleurs, j'ai fait un truc d'intelligent (la première qui fait "Naaaaaaan, pas possible!" Je la démonte). Comme demain c'est la fête des mères, je pense que j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire de la journée. Oui, parce que ce sera la journée de mon âme soeur, de mon soleil, de mon rayon de lune, bref, de ma vie quoi. Ma maman. Alors voilà, j'ai écrit le chapitre à l'avance pour pouvoir vous le poster demain quand même! :D C'est-y pas fantabuleux ça?**_

 _ **J'ai pas envie de vous priver de votre chapitre quotidien dès le début de ma fiction, surtout lorsque je l'ai promis.**_

 _ **Bon, sinon, voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et touuuuuut... C'est le début d'une pseudo communication! :) (c'est boooooon, ça va trop vite pour personne lààààà? Oops, désolée, vieux réflexe d'auto défense).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'invitation 

Emma toqua à la porte de Lacey. En fait, elle avait prit le temps plus tôt de lui envoyer un texto pour connaitre son adresse. Avec toutes ses taquineries, elle ne lui avait même pas donné. Elle était vêtue d'un jean quelconque et de sa vieille veste en cuir rouge qu'elle s'était jurée de changer bientôt.

C'est Zelena qui vint lui ouvrir, l'air curieux. Mais néanmoins, l'air incontestablement gentil.

\- Euh… Salut… Commença Emma, légèrement gênée.

\- Emma c'est ça ? Entre !

La blonde obéit et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Zelena et Regina n'avait rien à voir physiquement, c'était bien tout l'opposé. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon et qu'elle vit Lacey, elle lui sourit, presque rassurée d'apercevoir un visage familier.

\- C'est quand même super rare qu'elle soit en retard ! Ca m'inquiète ! Lança Zelena à Lacey. Je vais l'appeler ! Emma ? Fais comme chez toi !

Puis elle s'enfuit et la blonde n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle parlait de sa sœur. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le canapé à côté de son amie.

\- Faut que je sois comment ? Vis-à-vis de ta copine ?

\- Emma si tu t'entendais ! On croirait que t'es une pauvre fille qui va rencontrer sa belle mère pour la première fois, relax ! Zelena n'est pas cruelle, elle préfère juste que mes amies soient les siennes aussi, autant te dire que c'est plutôt bien parti !

Puis elle lui glissa un clin d'œil et Emma se détendit. Zelena revint de la cuisine les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

\- Elle avait pas l'air bien là. Je l'ai quand même convaincu de venir un peu passer la soirée avec nous. Ca lui changera les idées.

\- Robin ? Demanda Lacey instinctivement.

\- Robin !

Emma repensa à ce moment au jeune homme qu'elle avait entrevu l'après midi même. Elle commença alors à s'imaginer Regina triste par sa faute, et elle se mit à le haïr de toutes ses forces, bien qu'il ait l'air charmant et gentil. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Zelena, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait revêtit le visage le plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Cette nouvelle la chagrinait vraiment, elle aussi.

\- Excuse-moi ! Reprit-elle en s'adressant à Emma. Je ne fais pas beaucoup attention à toi, c'est pas très poli !

\- Oh non non ! Tout va bien. Si votre sœur n'est pas très bien je peux comprendre vos préoccupations.

\- Oh s'il te plait ! S'indigna Lacey. Tutoie-la ! On se croirait à un entretien d'embauche là. C'est pitoyable.

Emma regarda de nouveau Zelena qui hocha la tête l'air amusé, comme pour lui donner son approbation. Puis on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au loin.

\- C'est surement elle ! Se précipita la rouquine en se levant d'un bond. Je reviens tout de suite.

Puis elle disparu vers l'entrée. Comme les mots manquaient surement à Regina, Emma n'eut pas de mal à deviner que sa sœur l'avait longuement prise dans ses bras. Lacey la regarda, l'air désolé :

\- J'aurais préféré que tu viennes un autre jour finalement ! Finit-elle par dire, l'air déçu. Elles sont vraiment géniales quand elles sont pleines de vie.

\- Ca arrive les moments comme ça. Je suis sure qu'elles le sont aussi quand elles sont tristes.

Les mots rassurants d'Emma firent s'afficher un sourire niais sur le visage de Lacey qui se leva quand elle vit sa belle-sœur entrer dans le salon, les yeux légèrement rougis, mais pourtant tout sourire. Regina avait toujours été forte. La blonde se leva à son tour, tentée de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais elle lui sourit simplement.

\- Bon ! Soupira Regina. Si on buvait quelque chose.

Lacey explosa de rire comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Evidemment, quand il s'agissait de boire, elle était toujours la première. Emma tenta tant bien que mal de se rendre utile en installant l'apéritif dinatoire avec les deux sœurs et lorsque tout fut placé sur la table basse du salon, la blonde prit place, assise par terre, son verre à la main.

\- Euh… Si mes vêtements te paraissent trop courts, c'est pas parce que j'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter plus de tissu, c'est un goût vestimentaire ! On a des chaises Emma ! Lança Lacey sur le ton de la dérision.

La blonde qui avait l'habitude, même chez elle, de s'assoir à même le sol pour une raison qui lui échappait, se sentit un peu gênée de la réflexion de son amie, et des trois regards braqués sur elle.

\- C'est bon Lacey ! Lui répondit Regina. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut.

Zelena s'assit sur un pouf qui la relevait à peine du sol et la brune se tourna vers Emma.

\- Je t'accompagne !

Puis elle lui glissa un clin d'œil en se posant par terre, elle aussi. Lacey leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok je vois. Tout le monde est contre moi. Bon. Puisque vous insistez ! Mais je vous assure qu'on serait vraiment mieux sur des chaises.

En prononçant ces mots, elle se laissa glisser au pied de son canapé en soupirant.

\- Vraiment ridicule ! Ajouta-t-elle finalement.

Emma, elle, explosa de rire. Elle se disait que son amitié avec Regina ne devait surement pas être si mal partie si elle prenait la peine de se mettre de son côté. Bon d'accord, elle devait s'admettre que ce n'était pas une décision très importante que celle de s'assoir au sol, mais c'était surement un début.

\- Bon alors, Robin ? Lança Zelena de but en blanc.

Emma crut avaler une bouchée de travers et fixa Regina, attendant certainement de voir apparaitre un visage triste et blessé. Mais elle ne le vit pas. Visiblement entre les sœurs, le lien était fort au point qu'elles savaient comment ne pas se blesser mutuellement. Ce qui était un comportement hors du commun, laissant grandir l'intrigue à l'intérieur de la blonde.

\- Egal à lui-même ! Répondit-elle l'air détaché.

\- Mais raconte ! S'enquit Lacey.

Regina soupira avant de commencer sa narration, l'air blasé.

\- Il est arrivé. Alors que je lui avais bien explicitement dit que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Bref, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il est entré chez moi, pratiquement de force. Pour s'excuser. Il allait soit disant quitter Marianne pour de bon cette fois… Il avait soit disant aussi fait un choix. Enfin… Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait quitté sa femme, il m'a bien sur dit que non, pas pour le moment, mais qu'il comptait le faire. Et que soit disant, finalement, le plus important c'est qu'il ait enfin réussit à se décider.

\- Et ? T'as dit quoi ? S'impatienta Lacey.

\- Rien. Je l'ai mis dehors en disant que ça ne m'intéressait toujours pas d'être partagée. Qu'il m'avait trop déçue, et qu'il valait surement mieux qu'il reste auprès de sa femme maintenant, parce que je ne le reprendrais plus.

\- Et BIIIIIIIM ! Hurla Lacey. Voilà ! Il a eu exactement tout ce qu'il méritait !

Zelena explosa de rire et se tourna vers Emma.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, elle ne l'aime pas trop.

\- Je l'avais déduis oui…

\- Non mais attends ! Se défendit-elle. Il est peut être gentil, beau, tout ce qu'on voudra lui donner comme qualité, mais il faut admettre que question relation, il est vraiment trop nul.

\- Ca oui ! Soupira Regina.

Puis après une gorgée de son verre, elle se tourna vers Emma l'air désolé.

\- Désolée ! On se connait même pas et t'arrives à une soirée où on parle de mon fiasco sentimental.

\- C'est rien ! Ria Emma. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose je suppose.

Elle lui sourit quand Zelena reprit la parole :

\- Bon ! Et sinon Emma, tu la trouves comment physiquement ma copine ?

\- Zelenaaaa… Soupira Lacey en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Euh… Balbutia la blonde, je ne sais pas si Lacey te l'a dit, mais je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, t'as pas de soucis à te faire…

Sa collègue se prit d'un fou rire que personne ne comprit vraiment avant de remuer sa main dans l'air et de changer de sujet. La conversation dériva un peu plus sur Emma.

\- Bon, alors pourquoi tu bosses dans cette boutique maintenant toi ? Demanda curieusement Zelena. Lacey m'a dit que t'étais flic à la base. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- Euh… Commença Emma gênée de sentir tous les regards braqués sur elle. Je vais bientôt reprendre. J'ai été suspendue quelques temps, mais je déteste rester sans rien faire, alors j'ai décidé de trouver un petit job de remplacement.

\- Pourquoi t'as été suspendue ?

Emma resta silencieuse quelques instants, prenant conscience que c'était Regina qui lui posait cette question.

\- Euh… J'ai… J'ai été un peu violente avec une personne que j'ai interrogé.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina semblant porter un vrai intérêt à Emma pour la première fois.

\- Ca vous… Gêne pas si on parle d'autre chose ? Parce que… Enfin ça m'a fait perdre mon travail, j'ai pas tellement envie d'y repenser maintenant.

\- Si ça me gêne ! Je veux savoir ! S'indigna bruyamment Lacey.

\- C'est bon, elle veut pas en parler elle a dit, tu vas quand même pas la forcer.

Emma bouillit alors d'envie de remercier Regina d'avoir prit sa défense contre sa propre belle sœur, mais elle s'en empêcha, peut être prenant conscience que cela mettrait la brune dans l'embarras.

Alors que Lacey faisait semblant de bouder et que Zelena semblait passer les moindres détails du visage et du corps d'Emma aux rayons lasers, la conversation suivie son cours pendant bien deux heures. Jusqu'à ce que l'alcool fasse effet sur leur organisme.

\- Tu vas être belle demain encore Lacey… Se moqua Emma maintenant totalement à l'aise.

\- Oui mais cette fois toi aussi ! Lui répondit son amie.

\- On est vraiment mal installées par terre quand même non ? Intervint Regina en s'étirant.

\- Hey ! S'indigna Emma. Mais j'ai forcé personne moi !

Zelena explosa de rire maintenant parfaitement rassurée que sa copine ne trouve en aucun cas sa nouvelle collègue attrayante, et bailla.

\- Bon… Je crois que je vais aller dormir. C'est pas tout mais ces heures sup au travail, ça me tue. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Emma !

Et sur ces mots, elle fit un signe à sa sœur et à Emma avant de se retourner vers Lacey qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de disparaitre dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

\- Bon… Je suppose qu'elle a raison, et qu'il va falloir rentrer ! Constata Emma en regardant sa montre.

\- Eh ! Non mais attends tu vas pas rentrer ! S'indigna Lacey. Tu vas te planter en voiture avec ce que t'as bu ! Tu seras beaucoup moins attirante sans ton nez et la moitié de ta figure. Reste dormir là ! Y a le canapé !

\- C'est bon, elle peut prendre la chambre d'ami ce soir. Je peux dormir dans le canapé pour une fois ! Lança Regina, comme si, avec tout ce qu'elle avait bu, elle était parfaitement sobre.

\- Hors de question ! Articula Emma. Si je reste dormir ici, je prends le canapé. En aucun cas je vais te laisser dormir dans le salon chez ta propre sœur !

Regina explosa de rire avant d'hausser les épaules. Puis elle s'éloigna. Certainement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, en tout cas c'est ce que pensait Emma. Lacey lui lança un coup de coude et un clin d'œil, puis elle lança avant de partir :

\- Je sais pas s'il restera quelqu'un demain matin. Je vais partir tôt, comme c'est moi qui ouvre la boutique. Zelena et Regina partiront bien plus tôt que moi. Ca te dérange de fermer la maison si je te laisse les clefs sur la table ?

\- Je peux aussi me réveiller en même temps que toi…

\- Oh non, t'as besoin de dormir aussi. Tu me rendras les clefs quand t'arriveras à la boutique. Bonne nuit ma caille.

Puis elle s'enfuit avant même qu'Emma ne puisse râler contre ce petit surnom immonde. Elle regarda le canapé, l'air dégoûté. Elle avait cédé le lit que lui avait gentiment proposé Regina, même si elle n'en avait absolument pas l'envie. Elle s'assit dessus, dépitée, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la tête entre ses mains. Elle pensa qu'elle venait de passer une soirée très agréable et que, bien que Regina ne lui ai pas énormément parlé, leur début d'amitié était peut être possible. C'était peut être du masochisme mais au moins la brune faisait attention à elle, au plus sa curiosité grandissait. Elle sursauta dans la pénombre quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle.

\- Hey ? Ca va ?

C'était Regina qui était revenue dans le salon. Emma dut froncer les sourcils pour apercevoir sa silhouette qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Lacey avait éteint la lampe de chevet en s'éclipsant. Visiblement Regina n'avait pas jugé bon de la rallumer pour venir lui parler.

\- Euh… Oui…. Oui…. Merci ! Balbutia Emma, surprise.

\- T'avais l'air de déprimer.

\- Oh non… Je… Pensais juste.

\- Mmh… Bon, je t'ai apporté un oreiller et une couverture puisque visiblement Lacey était trop bourrée pour le faire elle-même.

Emma sourit et prit ce que Regina lui tendait.

\- Merci…

Elle attendit quelques instants qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle n'en fit rien. La blonde chercha alors activement un sujet de conversation pour ne pas qu'elle parte. C'était le moment d'en savoir plus sur elle.

\- Je… enfin, on vient de passer une soirée entière ensemble et je ne sais presque rien de vous…

Décuvant peu à peu, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'elle la tutoie ou qu'elle la vouvoie.

\- De « toi », la rectifia Regina.

Emma déglutit avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais presque rien de… Toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

\- Je suppose que tu aimerais bien le savoir ? Moi non plus je ne sais presque rien de toi.

\- Tu connais au moins déjà mon métier de base.

\- Pourquoi tu as été suspendue ?

\- Je te l'ai dit… Soupira Emma. Parce que j'ai été violente avec quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Tu vois Emma… Tu es mystérieuse à ta manière toi aussi…

La blonde chercha au plus profond de ses pensées pour sortir quelque chose de potable mais ne trouva rien d'intelligent à dire.

\- Je suppose.

Que voulait-elle dire par « toi aussi » ? Est-ce que Regina s'était rendue compte qu'Emma était désireuse d'apprendre à la connaitre car son mystère l'attrayait ? Décidément, la blonde ne pouvait pas répondre à ses propres interrogations. Regina était trop secrète pour cela. Au plus elle y pensait, et au plus elle brulait d'envie de lui poser milles et une question.

\- Et… Hésita Emma en pensant au seul sujet que Regina avait bien voulu aborder durant la soirée. Ce Robin… Comment vous l'avez rencontré ? Enfin… Comment TU l'as rencontré ?

\- Par hasard. Il habite pas loin de chez moi. Dans la ville voisine. Quand on s'est fréquentés au début, je ne savais pas qu'il était marié. Quand je l'ai su, je lui ai demandé de faire un choix pour ne pas entacher ma réputation.

\- Je comprends… En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment est sa femme, mais son choix est surement incompréhensible. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu.

Regina sourit, et Emma put le deviner dans le noir. Elle venait de faire une énorme boulette clamant presque haut et fort qu'elle la trouvait belle.

\- Je me fiche de ce que pense Robin. Répondit-elle simplement. S'il revient à nouveau, je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore une fois la force de le repousser, mais je suppose que je la trouverais… Avec le temps…

\- Mmh mmh…

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Regina se leva.

\- Bon… Encore une journée de travail demain. Bonne nuit Emma.

Puis elle s'enfuit à nouveau.

Emma s'allongea et disposa les couvertures sur ses jambes, calant son oreiller sous sa tête. Elle pensa quelques instants avant de s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver de la jalousie pour ce Robin, cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'il lui avait fait du mal, et qu'elle souffrait de cette situation mettait Emma hors d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de faire un choix, si ? Maintenant, Regina se sentait malheureuse par sa faute, et elle avait certainement clairement encore des sentiments pour lui. Emma aurait bien pu le frapper si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait, et pour beaucoup moins.

Sur ces dernières pensées elle s'abandonna au sommeil, extenuée de sa soirée, mélange d'alcool et de nouveauté.

 **Lorsqu'elle** ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, c'est une maison vide qu'elle trouva. Elle décida de cette occasion pour en faire le tour, d'une manière assez impudique. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre principale, elle remarqua beaucoup des affaires de Lacey, peu ordonnées, et celle qui devaient surement appartenir à Zelena, impeccablement rangées. Puis elle continua sa visite, s'arrêtant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle se trouva devant la chambre voisine, qui devait certainement être la chambre d'ami. Sur le pas, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée que de pénétrer en ce lieu. Elle se rétracta finalement, presque honteuse d'avoir déjà visité l'endroit alors que la propriétaire avait placé une grande confiance en elle, bien qu'elle ne la connaisse même pas.

En passant dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta sur un meuble où beaucoup de livres étaient entassés. A côté, elle découvrit quelques cartes de visite. Tout d'abord celles qui portaient le nom de Zelena. Surement devaient-elles venir de son cabinet d'avocat. Puis parmi elles, elle trouva une carte portant le nom de Regina, son adresse, et son numéro de téléphone.

\- Regina Mills alors ? Constata Emma pour elle-même. Donc la très mystérieuse Regina Mills a un poste important aussi. Avocate, comme ta sœur ?

Puis se rendant rapidement compte qu'elle parlait comme Sherlock Holmes et s'en sentant ridicule, elle rangea la carte dans sa poche. Elle était bien décidée à enquêter sur Regina quand bien même elle n'était pas un détective. Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de trouver une lubie imbécile depuis qu'elle avait croisé pour la première fois le regard de la brune, et qu'elle en faisait une fixette. Peut être que son travail de flic lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle buta sur son portable et le sortit pour vérifier l'heure. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle aurait déjà du être au travail depuis au moins une demi-heure, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une bonne dizaine de jurons pour elle-même, avant de chercher ses clefs de voiture et les clefs de l'appartement de Zelena, dans un état de panique.

Lorsqu'elle trouva les deux, elle se lança à l'extérieur, prenant soin de tout fermer et se jeta dans sa coccinelle jaune.

Elle conduisit beaucoup trop rapidement jusqu'à la boutique craignant déjà la réaction de Granny, qu'elle savait toujours de très mauvaise humeur le matin.

Elle remarqua une place juste devant l'entrée et elle leva les mains au ciel.

\- Merci mon Dieu ! Soupira-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle entreprenait de faire son créneau beaucoup trop vite, son téléphone vibra et son regard se dirigea vers le fauteuil voisin où il était déposé. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas arrêté l'entreprise de sa marche arrière, et sans faire attention, elle tapa dans la voiture à son dos, assez violemment même.

\- Quo…Putain ! Jura-t-elle. Comme si c'était le moment !

Elle sortit pour constater les dégâts sur la voiture voisine, convaincue que la sienne ne craignait plus rien.

\- Bravo Emma ! Vraiment bravo ! Hurla-t-elle rageuse contre elle-même.

Sa réaction était totalement proportionnée, puisqu'elle venait d'apercevoir l'impact sur la magnifique Mercedes noire garée derrière elle. Mais, l'ayant déjà aperçu, elle l'aurait reconnu entre toutes.

\- De toutes les voitures que tu aurais pu te prendre, il a fallu que tu fracasses celle de Regina Mills ! Ragea-t-elle encore, se frappant le front de son poing.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu!**_

 _ **Au fait, je voulais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews que vous me laissez. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas répondre aux Guest, parce que vraiment, je reçois des reviews adorables... (Toujours de la même personne d'ailleurs si j'en crois la manière de terminer par "des bises" :) )**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous, vos petits mots me font chaud au coeur, et merci, comme d'habitude à ma Linsy, parce que je l'aime.**_

 _ **Je vous aime!**_

 _ **Bonne fête à toutes vos maman pour demain.**_

 ** _XOXO_**


	4. L'accident

_**Bonjour mes loulous.**_

 ** _Comment vous allez ? J'espère que vos mamans ont passé une bonne fête des mères, ou vous si vous l'êtes déjà, évidemment :)._**

 ** _Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir écrit ce chapitre à l'avance... Je me sentais pas là... Mes yeux et ma peau ont prit cher avec le soleil aujourd'hui XD._**

 ** _Voilà, j'ai rien de spécial à dire concernant ce chapitre. Simplement, et j'en suis désolée, il n'y a pas beaucoup de SwanQueen moments. Mais c'était un passage obligé pour des petits détails. Ils serviront par la suite. Peut être ;)._**

 ** _Sinon, le chapitre 5 est typiquement SQ mais d'une façon plutôt étrange. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire._**

 ** _J'espère surtout que vous n'allez pas être trop trop déçus parce que ce chapitre n'est pas du grand art ^^. Enfin, au pire, vous avez la suite demain :). Je peux encore le promettre pour le moment._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin._**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'accident. 

Emma chercha aux alentours du regard si Regina se trouvait à un endroit. Sa voiture n'était certainement pas garée là pour rien, évidemment. Puis, elle se rendit alors compte que si sa Mercedes était ici, c'était certainement qu'elle devait être quelque part dans la boutique. L'angoisse lui montant, elle se précipita alors et ouvrit brusquement la porte sans plus penser à Granny et sa mauvaise humeur du matin.

\- Lacey, Regina tu sais où elle… Commença Emma, se stoppant nette en apercevant la femme qu'elle cherchait.

\- Je suis là ! Sourit Regina.

\- Euh…

Puis rien. Emma était tout autant curieuse de la connaitre qu'effrayée de faire face à certaines de ses réactions.

\- Un problème Emma ?

\- Oui… Euh… Disons que…

Puis elle soupira en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

\- Tu peux venir dehors s'il te plait ? Risqua-t-elle finalement.

Regina, étonnée et inquiète, haussa les épaules et suivit la blonde. Une fois à l'extérieur, quand celle-ci lui montra la devant de sa voiture, l'air honteux, elle eut d'abord une réaction exaspérée avant de se retourner vers Emma.

\- Tu l'as eu où ton permis ? T'es sure d'être flic ?

\- Je suis… Vraiment… Vraiment désolée… Je… Pardon…

Devant l'air profondément triste qu'avait adopté Emma, Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Bon… J'ai une bonne assurance. Je suppose que ce sera suffisant.

Son ton était sec et froid, car elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que quelqu'un ait pu abimer son petit bébé qui la définissait si bien.

\- Excuse-moi… Se morfondit encore une fois la blonde.

\- Ca va t'en fais pas…

Puis rien… Pendant ce silence Emma prit enfin conscience que sa voiture était légèrement cabossée aussi et entreprit d'aller voir son assureuse également. Cela tombait bien, puisque c'était une grande amie à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment.

\- L'assurance ne va jamais accepter de me réparer ça… Souffla Regina en se penchant sur les dégâts, frôlant la carrosserie de ses doigts délicats.

La blonde déposa alors ses yeux pudiquement sur les formes de la brune, puisqu'elle ne l'avait absolument jamais fait encore. Puis elle rougit toute seule, bien que personne ne l'ai vu, et détourna le regard. Quand elle fut frappée par une révélation.

\- Attends ! Je sais !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Regina en se relevant pour lui faire face.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui bosse dans un garage. Il nous fera surement un prix si ton assurance refuse de payer les dégâts.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Euh… Ouai… C'est un ex à une amie !

\- Génial comme contact… Soupira Regina.

\- Evidemment je payerai les frais de réparation.

\- Oh Emma… Non… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je parais très en colère là –c'est d'ailleurs surement le cas- mais ce n'est qu'une voiture et si on regarde bien, les dégâts ne sont pas si importants.

\- Mais j'insiste !

Regina arqua un sourcil et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je te donne mon numéro maintenant ?

\- Oh je suis pleine de ressources. Je pense que je peux me le procurer toute seule.

\- Grâce à Lacey ? Oui je suppose.

\- Oh non sans son aide. Je suis une bonne flic tu sais.

La brune ne répondit rien, un air malin placardé sur la figure.

\- Bon… Alors je t'appelle. Enfin, on se tient au courant.

\- Sans doute… Soupira Regina.

\- A plus Madame Mills.

Regina resta étonnée qu'Emma connaisse son nom de famille et elle ne lui répondit même pas.

\- Eh oui ! Reprit la blonde en s'éloignant vers la porte de la boutique pour enfin aller travailler. Je finirais par connaitre tous vos secrets Regina Mills.

\- On verra ! La défia-t-elle tout simplement comme réponse.

Puis Emma se faufila dans la boutique où Lacey la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Oui je sais… Soupira-t-elle. J'ai juste embouti ta belle-sœur.

\- Déjà ? Se moqua Lacey.

\- AVEC MA VOITURE ! Hurla presque Emma en écarquillant les yeux.

Sa collègue explosa de rire tant elle était contente de pouvoir faire une allusion sexuelle à tout moment. Emma saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- T'appelle qui ? Lui demanda Lacey curieuse.

\- Mon assurance ! Ma voiture est dans un sale état, elle aussi.

Quelques bips retentirent avant qu'une douce voix féminine ne décroche.

\- _Emma ?_

\- Elsa ? C'est toi ?

\- _Oui. Oh Emma, ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre. Qu'est ce que tu me racontes de beau ?_

\- De beau ? J'ai juste cabossé ma voiture et je voudrais savoir ce que tu me proposais. Enfin ce que je pouvais encore faire. Ca va toi ?

\- _Mmh… Franchement Emma, avec ta voiture ces derniers temps… Tu nous en as faites des belles. Bon… Viens cet après midi, quand tu peux. J'ai pas de rendez-vous. On verra ce qu'on peut faire et si on peut s'arranger. Mais je ne te promets rien._

\- Merci Elsa ! T'es vraiment la meilleure. Réserve ta soirée aussi. Je t'emmènerais boire un verre.

\- _Ca va ! On se dit à tout à l'heure alors ?_

\- Oui ! A toute !

Puis elle raccrocha relevant les yeux vers Lacey.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors Emma, voyant qu'elle la fixait.

\- Rien… Mais j'aurais voulu qu'on passe encore une soirée ensemble moi !

La blonde fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit les clefs de l'appartement qu'elle lui lança au visage.

\- Pas ce soir ! Mais bientôt. Puis je voudrais surtout pas abuser de l'hospitalité de ta copine qui a du être super étonnée de me voir ce matin encore chez elle.

\- Déjà c'est chez NOUS ! Précisa Lacey. Ensuite, je suis pas une fille soumise. Du tout. Quand j'émets des opinions, Zelena est souvent derrière moi et elle m'appuie. Puis troisièmement, elle a strictement rien dit. Elle te trouve cool.

\- C'est pas pour autant qu'elle serait prête à m'accepter plusieurs fois à dormir sur son canapé… Si on boit encore comme hier.

\- Oh je sais pas… Je lui ai jamais parlé de ménage à trois, je sais pas trop si ça la tenterait.

\- LACEY ! S'indigna Emma, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ca va… Je rigole juste !

Un court silence s'installa. Puis la brune reprit de plus belle.

\- Bon, alors ? Ca s'est bien passé avec Regina ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Attends… Je sais pas du tout ce que tu insinues mais…

\- J'insinue rien du tout ! La coupa Lacey. Je te posais simplement une question. Pour savoir si vous étiez devenues amies. C'est un crime ?

\- Désolée… Je m'emporte vite ces derniers temps. Euh… Bah écoute… Je pense que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec elle… Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pratiquement rien d'elle. Ah oui, partiellement aussi, je viens de démonter sa voiture.

\- Ah ! Ca… C'est Regina tout craché. Il faut limite tout deviner avec elle. C'est fou. Moi je n'arrive à tout connaitre de sa vie que grâce à Zelena. Elle la connait par cœur. Mais sans elle, je serais certainement aujourd'hui toujours au stade où je sais simplement qu'elle s'appelle Regina. Et pour sa voiture… Je suis désolée Emma, mais t'es pas douée.

Emma soupira. Elle adorait le comportement qu'adoptait cette femme. Ce mystère, ces secrets, c'est tout ce qui l'attirait et tout ce qui lui rappelait combien elle aimait son travail, et pourquoi elle l'avait choisi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Lacey en balayant des yeux les pages de son journal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu veux savoir quoi sur elle ?

Emma semblait réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle grimaça à l'idée de tout connaitre de cette femme, alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la permission.

\- Rien du tout. Je préfère tout découvrir moi-même. Sinon c'est moins drôle.

\- Ok Emma. T'es adorable. Mais t'es vraiment la fille la plus jetée et la plus tarée que j'ai rencontré. Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la torture mentale ce que tu t'affliges ?

\- N'importe quoi Lacey. Occupe-toi de ton journal, et par pitié, ferme ta bouche quand tu mâches ton chewing-gum.

Emma réfléchit un moment, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait rarement éprouvé une situation aussi excitante. Même lorsqu'elle courait après un délinquant ou qu'elle se déplaçait sur des scènes de crime. C'était surement parce que cette fois, cela la concernait en quelque sorte. Elle était curieuse de pouvoir découvrir cette personne.

Il aurait peut être fallu qu'elle n'en devienne pas pour autant une obsession.

Quelques heures passèrent durant lesquelles Emma se tourna les pouces, regarda ses messages.

\- Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as envoyé un texto ce matin ! C'est à cause de ça que je suis rentrée dans la voiture de ta belle sœur.

\- T'étais en retard ! S'indigna Lacey. J'me suis demandée si t'étais pas perdue ou une connerie du genre.

La blonde soupira et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Lorsqu'elle sentit le morceau de papier cartonné qui constituait certainement la carte de visite de Regina. Elle la sortit alors discrètement et recopia le numéro de téléphone portable dans le sien. Elle envoya ensuite un texto à Ruby.

« _Hey Ruby ! Ca va ? Je vais aller boire un verre avec Elsa ce soir. Tu viens ?_

 _Au fait, t'as toujours du contact avec Gus ? Xo_ »

Comme elle savait son amie toujours agrippée à son téléphone, elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« _Oui, j'adorerais. Gus ? De temps en temps oui. Un souci avec ta voiture ?_ »

Ruby était perspicace. Mais Emma se contenta de lui dire qu'elle lui expliquerait tout le soir même, et ouvrit un message texte vide, hésitant longuement à placer Regina comme destinataire. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida de lui envoyer un message fier.

« _Bonjour Regina. C'est Emma Swan. Oui, j'ai ton numéro, et non je ne l'ai pas demandé à Lacey. Mais après tout, c'est mon boulot, je n'ai aucun mérite. Enfin, pour mon contact, c'est confirmé, et c'est ok. Tu pourras me prévenir si jamais tu en as besoin. A+_ »

Message froid. Distant. C'était parfait pour Emma qui l'envoya aussitôt. Mais elle ne se douta pas un seul instant que la réponse de Regina viendrait aussi vite, et qu'elle serait tout aussi froide et provocatrice.

« _Swan hein ? Mon métier n'est pas de tracer les gens mais je sais lire. Je suppose qu'on est à égalité maintenant._ »

« Super », se dit Emma. Elle qui tentait de garder aussi un peu de secrets, elle lui donnait des informations sur son compte dès le premier message. Elle aurait voulu lui donner son nom de famille plus tard. Pour pouvoir garder un peu l'avantage.

Cette affaire commençait réellement à lui retourner le cerveau, pour des détails inutiles, et à l'obséder.

Elle commença alors à essayer de penser à son boulot actuel, et s'effacer Regina de la tête.

 **Lorsque l'après midi fut arrivée,** elle repensa à son rendez vous chez l'assurance et demanda à Lacey de gérer la boutique toute seule et de fermer la caisse.

\- Oui. Bien sur ! Accepta simplement Lacey. En revanche, moi j'aurais bien besoin que quelqu'un aille passer l'aspi chez moi, me fasse à manger et mette la table avant que j'arrive. Tu peux me rendre ce petit service ? Ah et si tu pouvais faire couler mon bain, mettre de la musique d'ambiance et nourrir mon chat, j'adorerais aussi !

\- J'aime le fait que tu me rendes un service sans jamais rien attendre en retour…

Lacey explosa de rire, suivie de près par Emma, et cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, sans même demander l'avis de Granny. Elle ne perdait pas grand-chose si elle était renvoyée, de toute façon.

 **Emma arriva devant** les bureaux des assurances. Elle entra et se jeta presque dans les bras de son amie qui rit sincèrement devant cet élan d'affection qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de la part de la blonde.

\- Dis donc ! Lança-t-elle. Tu devrais emboutir ta voiture plus souvent, ça te met d'excellente humeur.

\- Ca va, je me sens bien en ce moment ! Répondit juste Emma en se laissant lourdement tomber sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te rend si joyeuse. Je t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis ta suspension.

\- Oui justement. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouveau terrain d'enquête et que ça me tient en haleine. Mon taf me manque…

\- C'est quoi ce nouveau centre d'intérêt alors ?

Emma se lança dans les explications de la boutique, la rencontre avec Lacey, et Regina. Puis de sa soirée de la veille et comment elle en était arrivée à rendre visite à son amie sur son lieu de travail.

\- Tu t'impliques beaucoup pour la connaitre. Mais t'as plutôt raison. Elle est assez mystérieuse. C'est vrai que c'est flippant !

\- Je trouve pas ça flippant moi. Je trouve plutôt ça excitant. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur elle. Puis après je reprendrais le boulot et ma lubie me passera je pense. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin d'un passe temps, et c'est clair qu'en dehors de ça, elle a l'air vraiment adorable. Elle doit être cool comme amie…

\- J'ai hâte que ton enquête avance alors ! Lança Elsa en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci… Heureusement que t'es là. Ruby me prend pour une folle.

\- Ruby ? Comment elle va ?

\- Ah oui au fait ! Je l'ai invité à venir prendre un verre avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Absolument pas. Ca va être sympa de la revoir. Bon ? Emma ? On s'occupe un peu de ta voiture maintenant ?

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient le tour de la coccinelle pour constater les dégâts de la collision, Elsa finit par lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. Emma avait simplement haussé les épaules et lui avait proposé d'aller finalement prendre ce verre.

 **Plus tard,** Emma, Elsa et Ruby se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse d'un café. Ayant déjà discuté de la vie sentimentale chaotique, si ce n'est inexistante de Ruby et de la sœur d'Elsa partie depuis peu en vacances, le sujet se tourna sur Emma.

\- Elle t'a parlé de son nouveau passe temps favori ? Demanda Ruby en la désignant du pouce.

\- Oui oui. Tout à l'heure. Mais c'est plutôt cool ! S'enquit de préciser Elsa. Tu trouves pas ?

\- Bof… Je pense qu'elle devrait surtout se concentrer à se trouver un mec.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me trouver un mec pour le moment. Il faut que t'arrives à comprendre que ma relation avec Killian s'est trop mal terminée pour que j'ai l'envie de me remettre en couple maintenant. J'ai été trop déçue.

\- Oui, bah tu devrais t'activer pour retrouver l'envie alors ! Soupira Ruby de nouveau. Plutôt que de t'intéresser à connaitre toute la vie de cette fille… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Roxanne ?

\- Déjà, c'est pas une « fille », ragea doucement Emma. Ensuite elle s'appelle Regina, je vois même pas comment t'as pu oublier un prénom aussi beau.

\- Non mais tu l'entends ? Ria Ruby en s'adressant à Elsa. On dirait qu'elle idolâtre une déesse là.

Emma soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui d'Elsa, cherchant du soutien.

\- Personnellement, commença-t-elle de sa voix douce, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire c'est que vous alliez boire un verre toutes les deux, ou avec des amies, régulièrement. C'est généralement comme ça qu'on devient amies…

\- Oui, peut être… Grogna Emma.

\- Non c'est sur ! Reprit la blonde. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu découvriras peu à peu ses « mystères ». Puis il faudra que tu apprennes à t'ouvrir aussi. Je sais que tu as du mal avec ça, mais visiblement tu es tombée sur plus forte que toi. Si tu veux que votre amitié fonctionne, il va falloir que vous vous entraidiez sur ce point là.

\- Oui… Mais cette méthode est moins drôle que celle où je joue à la détective tu trouves pas ?

\- Laisse un peu tomber cette idée Emma ! Soupira Elsa. Si tu veux apprendre à la connaitre, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Tu peux toujours t'amuser à découvrir des trucs pas importants, comme sa profession, mais ne te plonge pas trop dans sa vie privée sans son autorisation, promis ?

Emma prit conscience du soutien que lui apportait son amie et de ses bons conseils, et elle se mit à lui demander sérieusement :

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant que je foire pas tout, et que mon amitié fonctionne avec elle ?

\- Simplement parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu rayonner autant que depuis que tu nous parles d'elle. Et j'aime cette Emma.

Puis elle brandit son verre pour trinquer.

\- Bon alors on trinque à Regina je suppose ? Râla Ruby d'un air attendrissant.

\- Mais non aller ! Ria Emma. On trinque à toi !

Elles explosèrent toutes les trois de rire.

\- Oui, c'est même légèrement vexant ! Reprit Elsa une fois que son fou rire fut passé.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Ruby à la place de son amie.

\- Qu'elle rayonne autant à l'idée de vouloir se faire une _autre_ amie.

Ruby explosa de rire, et elle mit sa petite touche à la conversation.

\- Oh non ne t'en fais pas ! Nous on est des amies irremplaçables. Mais Regina c'est peut être tout simplement le début d'une longue histoire.

\- Ça recommence… Soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qui recommence ? Sourit Elsa curieuse.

\- Tout le monde me prend pour une lesbienne en ce moment !

Elsa éclata d'un rire sincère avant de lancer :

\- Mais non ! Occupe-toi simplement de prendre le temps de l'inviter boire un verre avec nous.

Emma acquiesça et leur sourit à toutes les deux.

\- Je vous aime les filles.

Un tel besoin de montrer son amour à ses amies, ça non plus, Emma ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

* * *

 _ **Et voilou, comme je l'ai dit, c'est important pour moi d'établir les relations amicales. Puis l'important c'est de voir combien Emma s'adoucit, inconsciemment...**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos mots mes amours, désolée de pas vous faire de grands discours, je suis un peu explosée. Genre, totalement.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de vous poster le chapitre de demain.**_

 _ **Je vous aime.**_

 _ **Des gros bisous.**_


	5. Un échange de messages

**_Hello les kids._**

 ** _WARNING! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de lire les pré chapitres, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous preniez 1 minute de votre temps pour lire celui là, s'il vous plait. Je juge que c'est important._**

 ** _Voilà, déjà, pour la première fois, VOICI LE POINT DE VUE DE REGINA MILLS. On n'avait entendu parler que des ressentis d'Emma depuis le début non? Eh bien... Voilà comment elle voit cette relation. Ce chapitre me tient à coeur et est important pour moi, car tout voir de son point de vue à elle c'est quelque chose de précieux aussi :)_**

 ** _Je ne vous cache pas, qu'il y a une légère évolution. Déjà dès le début puisque s'est écoulée une semaine depuis qu'Emma a embouti la voiture de Regina. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout est expliqué, il n'y a aucun moment que je vous ai volé. Je vous cache pas non plus qu'à la fin, l'évolution est présente, aussi._**

 ** _Ensuite, je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la fille que j'appelle "Rose" dans ce chapitre est en fait Tink. Comme, on est d'accord, ce prénom est trop chelou et inexistant dans notre monde réel, j'ai décidé de prendre le vrai prénom de l'actrice. Rose McIver._**

 ** _Voilà, puis pour contenir un peu le suspense je peux vous assurer que ce chapitre est entièrement SQ, que du SQ, mais sans la présence d'Emma. Etrange non?_**

 ** _Aller._**

 ** _Au fait! Si je poste si tôt, c'est que je suis vraiment trop en avance (j'ai fini le chapitre 7, déjà), et que le dernier chapitre que je vous ai laissé m'a un peu déçu, je le trouvais moyen... Donc l'inspiration me manque. Le stress de poster dans les temps aussi... OUI JE SUIS MASO. Fin bon, vous vous en foutez royalement vous non? Tant que je poste quelque chose que vous pouvez lire :P._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin._**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un échange de messages.

Regina était assise sur le canapé de son salon, un verre de rouge à la main, le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une semaine qu'elle s'était coupée du monde. Elle avait vu sa sœur deux ou trois fois pour que personne ne pense qu'elle déprime, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs. Elle ne s'était toujours pas occupée du devant de sa voiture, n'avait pas appelé son assurance et avait décidé de le laisser comme tel. Elle se pencha vers sa table pour prendre son téléphone. Elle venait d'avoir une envie farfelue. Celle de relire les nombreux messages qu'elle avait échangé avec Emma.

Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'elle avait tapé dans sa voiture, d'ailleurs. Mais malgré cela, la blonde lui avait proposé de nombreux verres avec ses amies et même une « soirée ciné qui s'annonce sympa ». Regina n'avait pas vraiment la tête à sortir et s'amuser depuis la visite de Robin. C'est pourquoi elle avait décliné toutes les invitations, prétextant à chaque fois un trop plein de travail. A son plus grand étonnement, Emma n'avait rien abandonné, et comprenant que Regina voulait certainement se retrouver un peu seule pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle s'était contentée de lui faire la conversation par message.

Elle pouvait trouver dans son téléphone d'innombrables « _Hey ! Comment tu te sens ?_ ». En fait, ce message était plutôt récurrent. Elle l'avait quasiment reçu tous les jours.

Regina n'avait jamais prit l'initiative de lui envoyer un petit mot la première, mais Emma ne lâchait pas prise. Elle lui avait aussi parlé quelques fois d'une certaine Elsa et d'une Ruby qui rêvaient de la rencontrer.

« _Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi…_ », Lui avait-elle envoyé pour la convaincre de se joindre à son groupe de filles.

Ce message n'avait pas manqué de troubler la brune, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi diable Emma était-elle allée parler d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas, à ses amies ? Et que signifiaient ces maudits « … » qu'elle avait décidé de placer à la fin de sa phrase ?

Regina soupira et but une gorgée de son verre. Puis elle continua de s'aventurer dans ses messages reçus.

Par moment, quelques messages inquiets de sa sœur faisaient leur apparition au milieu de la logorrhée d'Emma. A chaque fois que le nom de Zelena s'affichait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le dire qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait, sa sœur…

La brune fut prise d'un rire solitaire lorsqu'elle aperçu entre deux messages d'Emma, un SMS de Kathryn, une amie de longue date. Elle se souvenait exactement comment s'était passé ce moment. Elle cuisinait tranquillement quand elle avait entendu son téléphone sonner. Quasiment certaine qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, elle s'était précipitée vers la table basse de son salon, manquant de se brûler au passage, pour saisir son portable, toute excitée.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu le prénom de son amie, elle avait soupiré, et avait balancé l'objet sur son canapé sans même lire le message.

Se couper du monde, cela voulait bien dire faire un break non ? Ne plus vouloir parler à personne pour se poser et réfléchir ?

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-elle toujours envie de discuter avec Emma ? Cette envie très forte de devenir son amie, et de pouvoir compter sur elle ?

Regina secoua la tête, persuadée que tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle retomba ensuite sur un message un peu plus long, qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre.

« _Salut… J'espère que tu vas toujours bien. Voilà je pense que de savoir ce qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui à la boutique t'intéresserait. En fait je pense que t'as surtout le droit de savoir. Robin est venu. Je sais même plus pour quoi. Il a un peu parlé de sa femme, l'air dépité, puis il a parlé de toi. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment, mais je l'ai giflé. J'pense que je venais de me rappeler de tout le mal qu'il te fait…_ »

Regina se souvint avoir été très surprise de la réaction d'Emma. Après tout, elle ne lui avait raconté son histoire avec Robin qu'une seule fois, et seulement les grandes lignes. Et puis, elle n'avait vu cette femme que trois fois, elles n'étaient donc même pas amies. Elle se rappela également ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite, prise de stupéfaction. La blonde avait du s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle se donnait toujours la peine de lui répondre dans les cinq minutes, normalement. Elle s'était donc dépêchée de renvoyer un message, avec un peu d'humour pour éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise. Le téléphone de Regina avait sonné de nouveau entre ses mains.

« _Bon, comme tu peux t'en douter du coup, Granny m'a virée ! Frapper un client c'est pas bien. On dirait que je vais perdre beaucoup d'emploi à force d'agir comme une gamine :P. De toute façon, je m'en fous un peu, je retourne au commissariat la semaine prochaine. C'était juste Lacey qui était triste._ ».

Regina, toujours frappée par la curiosité lui avait simplement répondu un « _pourquoi ?_ », simple et esquivant tout le reste de son message.

« _Je ne sais pas. Comme je t'ai dit, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'ai pas envie qu'on te fasse du mal._ »

La brune avait esquissé un sourire en lisant ce texto, et elle l'avait immédiatement enregistré dans ses messages à conserver. Plutôt satisfaite des quelques mots que venait de lui adresser Emma, elle avait simplement cherché la réponse la plus mystérieuse et détachée qu'elle aurait pu trouver.

« _Non, pourquoi tu as été suspendue de ton boulot de flic ?_ ».

Elle était satisfaite de sa réponse, bien consciente qu'Emma devait se retourner le cerveau en la lisant. Regina pouvait avoir des défauts, mais elle n'était pas dupe, et elle avait bien comprit qu'elle intriguait la blonde et que celle-ci se torturait certainement pour la connaitre mieux et lever le voile sur son mystère. Sinon, à quoi rimeraient tous ces messages à longueur de journée ? En fait, elle avait bien remarqué son manège lors de sa soirée chez sa sœur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait pris le soin de laisser en évidence sur un meuble, sa carte de visite.

En la trouvant, Emma aurait voulu la narguer et évidemment éveillé encore sa soif d'en savoir plus sur elle. Ce qui s'était évidemment passé. Et puis, comme Regina avait beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux gens, elle aura laissé une petite victoire à la blonde.

Emma n'avait pas explicitement répondu à son message.

« _Je pense que tu pourrais le savoir si tu acceptais de venir prendre un verre avec mes amies._ »

Invitation qu'elle avait refusé de nouveau, évidemment.

Le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa maison. Elle l'aurait volontiers invité à boire un verre chez elle, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait. Et si jamais Emma ne s'intéressait plus autant à elle parce qu'elle trouvait que d'être son amie devenait trop facile d'accès ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était qu'un défi, un jeu pour elle ?

Regina soupira de tristesse en énumérant ces possibilités. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elles soient vraies. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'Emma reprendra son travail au commissariat ? Peut être qu'elle l'oubliera, simplement. Que ses messages se feront moins nombreux, puis inexistants. Et au final, elle disparaitra entièrement de sa vie…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait grandement besoin de l'intérêt d'Emma. C'était devenu quelque chose de trop important dans son quotidien. Avec sa sœur, elle était la plus présente dans ces moments où elles se sentaient si mal, ces moments où les amies sont moins présentes parce qu'elles ne savent pas comment gérer cette déprime, ni trop comment vous réconforter d'ailleurs.

En pensant à sa sœur, elle eut grandement envie de l'appeler pour lui faire part de ses préoccupations, recevoir ses conseils. Mais pour cela il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique qu'elle écrivait à Emma depuis une semaine, sans lui avoir rien dit.

\- Je lui dirais plutôt quand on se reverra… Soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

En continuant de défiler l'historique, elle retomba sur une photo qu'Emma lui avait envoyé, d'une veste rouge en cuir, accompagné d'un petit mot.

« _Voilà. Je l'ai changé, ma 'vieille veste', elle était pas moche, d'ailleurs. Bon ok. Je suis irrécupérable. J'ai reprit la même._ ».

Regina explosa de rire pour la deuxième fois en redécouvrant ce message. Elle se souvint qu'elles avaient longuement débattu sur cette veste.

« _Elle est trop belle ! Juste un peu usée ! Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai._ »

« _Cette veste est immonde Miss Swan_. »

« _Immonde ? T'as pas honte ? Est-ce que je dis que… Bref, est ce que je dis que tu portes quelque chose d'immonde moi ? Non._ »

« _C'est parce que je ne porte rien d'immonde. Sinon tu me l'aurais dit._ »

« _Non, je suis trop polie, MOI. Mais vas-y, te gênes pas si encore quelque chose te dégoûte_. »

« _Si tu y tiens… Les réparations sur ta voiture coûteront plus cher que de t'en prendre une nouvelle, prends la bonne décision, et regarde les annonces !_ »

« _Quoi ? Ma voiture ? Pfff… On peut pas parler avec toi. De toute façon, je vais la changer cette veste. PAS parce que tu l'aimes pas –crois pas que je porte un intérêt à ton avis- mais parce que j'avais décidé de le faire_. »

« _Sage décision !_ »

« _Je te parle plus. Tu m'as vexée._ »

« _Soit._ »

Puis cinq minutes plus tard, elle lui avait adressé un nouveau message comme une gamine de 15 ans qui boudait à sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle l'avait un peu narguée.

« _Ok, j'y arrive pas…_ ».

« _C'est de la faiblesse Miss Swan…_ ».

Regina se surprit à sourire bêtement en relisant tous ces petits mots. Elles n'étaient pas encore amies, c'est ce qui était sur, mais son soutien lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle lui changeait les idées, et ne tenait pas à lui parler seulement de Robin. Simplement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle lui mettait sa main en pleine figure, par exemple. La seule personne qui arrivait toujours à changer le sujet, et lui parler de choses qui la faisaient sourire –voire rire- dans ces situations était sa sœur. Maintenant Emma. Et cela la surprenait, parce que c'était très rare. Elle n'avait encore jamais trouvé personne d'autre ayant cette capacité.

Elle sourit seule lorsque son téléphone lui vibra entre les mains, la faisant sursauter dans le silence de sa maison. Sans grand étonnement, mais avec le plus grand des plaisirs, elle constata qu'Emma lui avait envoyé un message. Le premier de la journée. Il était 17heures. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui parler aussi tard mais peut être que la blonde avait dormi toute la journée. C'était le week-end après tout, et elles avaient discuté par SMS au moins jusqu'à 5heures du matin. Parlant de tout, mais surtout de rien. D'ailleurs, Regina n'avait pas lu assez de leurs conversations pour avoir eu le temps d'arriver à ses textos de la veille. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient nombreux. Mais elle se jura de le faire après, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de quoi elles avaient discuté.

Elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, le cœur gonflé de joie, et un peu plus léger.

« _Euh… Merci…_ ».

La brune ne comprit tout d'abord pas vraiment le message puis se mit à paniquer. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui envoyer la veille pour qu'Emma ne lui réponde que ce court mot timide ?

Elle remonta son historique à une vitesse grand V, prise de stress. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la veille, elle vit qu'Emma l'invitait encore à une soirée.

« _Je sais que tu diras toujours non, mais je n'abandonnerai pas l'idée de te proposer._ »

Ce que Regina avait trouvé très mignon, en fait. La plupart des amies qu'elle avait aurait abandonné l'idée de lui proposer une sortie au bout de deux, voire trois refus maximum. Cela devait bien faire 6 ou 7 qu'elle lui refusait. Elle n'était d'ailleurs même plus sure que ces soirées étaient réellement organisées. Peut être qu'Emma lui proposait simplement dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte, et elle sortait ou non en fonction de sa réponse.

Regina constata qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu à cette intention plus qu'adorable et s'en maudit.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets… Soupira-t-elle.

Mais comme toujours, Emma n'avait pas abandonné.

« _Bon, si tu veux pas être là, essaie au moins de te rendre utile et aide moi à choisir ma tenue._ »

Suivant ce message, deux photos de vêtements étalées sur son lit. Sur l'une, une robe qui lui paraissait très moulante, rose doux, décolletée et plutôt courte. Et sur l'autre, une robe noire plus ample mais tout autant sexy.

Regina s'imagina, comme pour la première fois, la blonde qu'elle avait toujours vu en jean, porter une de ces tenues, et elle rougit à cause du frisson qui la parcourait. Elle secoua ensuite la tête pour continuer à lire.

« _Avec des escarpins noirs. Simple._ » Avait rajouté Emma.

Malgré la conversation qui lui semblait familière, la brune dut se dire qu'elle devait être trop prise par la fatigue et par le sommeil pour être consciente de ce qu'elle écrivait. Après tout, il était cinq heures du matin. Elle n'avait maintenant, plus aucun souvenir.

« _Ca change de ton jean. C'est surprenant._ »

\- Quo… Non ! J'ai quand même pas pu envoyer une réponse aussi stupide ! Ragea-t-elle. Apparemment il vaut surement mieux que j'ai tous mes esprits pour parler.

La réponse d'Emma était évidemment à la hauteur de ce que Regina pensait d'elle à ce moment même.

« _Merci de ton aide._ »

La brune sourit en pensant au petit caractère bien trempé de la blonde et à sa manière qu'elle avait de bouder pour un rien, comme une enfant.

« _Les deux iront très bien. Tout dépend quel genre d'hommes tu veux mettre dans tes filets._ »

Regina écarquilla les yeux et crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Visiblement, la nuit n'avait pas un très bon effet sur elle.

« _Je ne veux mettre aucun homme dans mes filets. Encore moins dans mon lit. Ils ne pourront même pas toucher ma main si tu veux tout savoir. C'est pas une soirée faite pour ça._ »

« Il faut admettre qu'elle a très bien répondu », pensa Regina. Quelle idée que de lui demander une telle chose. Au fond, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle était peut être un peu jalouse que tous les regards se posent sur Emma, mais quand bien même, elle continuait à repousser ses invitations à toutes ses soirées. « Il ne faut pas venir te plaindre après… », se dit-elle ensuite.

\- Non mais tu délires Regina ! Hurla-t-elle quasiment. Se plaindre de quoi ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut bon sang !

Elle continua alors sa lecture.

« _Oui, ou une femme si tu préfères_ »

Cette fois Regina se donna une véritable tape sur le front. Comment avait-elle pu lui envoyer un tel message ? Elle en avait tellement honte à la réflexion qu'elle en rougit et aurait même presque voulu se rattraper, une demi-journée plus tard. Mais elle se contenta de se précipiter sur sa réponse.

« _Euh… Non plus._ »

Elle ne lui avait plus rien répondu. Peut être elle avait eu aussi honte, mais à son avis, elle était certainement en train de s'endormir quand une nouvelle vibration la tira de son demi sommeil.

« _Bon. Vu que tu m'aides vachement, je pense que je vais mettre la noire._ »

Et c'est alors que Regina lui avait répondu le fameux message. Le dernier de la nuit, jusqu'à sa réponse d'aujourd'hui.

« _Je suppose que peu importe ton choix, tu seras toujours aussi belle._ »

La brune en eut le souffle coupé. Elle balança son téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé pour stopper sa stupide lubie. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à Emma, elle avait trop honte. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir envoyé ces messages, mais pourtant, elle ne revenait pas tellement sur ses mots. C'est vrai qu'Emma était belle, il fallait se l'admettre. Il n'y a rien de spécialement ambigüe à le lui dire, en toute amitié. Et puis, si Emma n'avait pas répondu c'était surement tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était endormie. 5 heures du matin, après tout.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de se tourmenter plus longtemps que la sonnette de sa porte retentit, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, car elle n'avait aucune envie de recevoir de la visite. Elle se leva cependant et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans prendre le temps de vérifier qui était là.

\- Regina !

\- Robin ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas encore été assez claire ? Je ne veux plus te voir… Je…

\- J'ai quitté Marianne ! La coupa-t-il. Je suis parti. Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait mon choix.

\- Robin…

\- Laisse-nous une deuxième chance Regina !

\- Plutôt une cinquième tu veux dire ? Fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu m'as compris…

Regina soupira, hésita longuement à le laisser entrer. Puis se rétracta.

\- Il vaut… Mieux que tu ailles voir ton fils… Lui lança-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix. Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi son papa est parti de la maison.

Puis elle entreprit de fermer la porte à son nez, quand il la retint de sa main.

\- Regina, promets-moi d'y réfléchir. S'il te plait…

La brune qui sentait les larmes lui monter, hocha faiblement la tête, en signe d'approbation et ferma la porte.

Elle s'y adossa et s'y laissa glisser. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus les pas de Robin, elle fondit en larmes. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un pareil traitement ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à une relation simple ? Avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas déjà marié, qui n'a pas à faire un choix qu'il pourrait regretter ? Avec quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait placer toute sa confiance ? Robin avait trompé sa femme déjà, comment pouvait-elle être certaine qu'il ne recommencerait pas avec elle lorsqu'il se serait lassé de leur quotidien ?

Maintenant, elle avait besoin de soutien. Elle tituba donc jusqu'à son canapé pour saisir son portable. Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur, puis se rétracta, consciente qu'avec tous ses problèmes au travail, elle avait bien besoin de ses week-end pour se reposer. Elle défila ses contacts devant Kathryn, Ariel, Rose… Mais elle ne savait pas. Peut être qu'elle ne voulait voir aucune de ses amies aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'elle aurait, pour une fois besoin d'un regard différent de celui qu'elle avait d'habitude.

Son doigt glissa sur le prénom d'Emma, tellement lentement qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver un jour.

Au diable sa fierté, après tout.

Elle entendit plusieurs sonneries, avant de l'entendre décrocher, haletante.

\- Regina ? Wow… Un appel ? Tu sors de ta caverne ? Tu comptes sortir avec no…

Puis elle stoppa son sarcasme quand elle entendit les sanglots de la brune au bout du fil.

\- Regina ? Fit-elle paniquée et plus sérieuse.

\- Emma… Répondit-t-elle. S'il te plait… J'ai besoin que tu viennes…

* * *

 _ **OMGGGGG, eh oui Robin est encore là! :P.**_

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Ca va... La fin n'est pas trop décevante non ? XDDDDD**_

 ** _Le suivant sera sympa aussi, comme vous pouvez franchement vous en douter tout seul! :P_**

 ** _Je pense d'ailleurs le poster demain, même heure que d'habitude. Vers 17 ou 18h. Dans la soirée si jamais j'ai eu un empêchement._**

 ** _Dans tous les cas, c'est promis. En fait, voyez ce chapitre un peu comme un bonus. Style, comme l'épisode cadeau de 1h30 au début de la S4, Smash The Mirror quoi._**

 _ **Bon, bisous mes amours et merci pour vos reviews, elles continuent à me réchauffer le coeur. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai envie de poursuivre, et c'est aussi grâce à elle que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir les 3/4 du temps (en postant ce chapitre surprise par exemple ;) )**_

 _ **Bisouuuuus.**_

 _ **PS: Pour ceux qui lisent la fiction Real Life Fairytale de Linsy, comment vous avez trouvé son chapitre 4? WOW comment elle fait pour apporter de la magie même dans un AU? Moi il y a des choses qui m'échappent. Il était trop bien ce chapitre. Sans spoiler évidemment.**_

 _ **Et pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas encore, il n'est jamais trop tard, elle commence. Puis même, lisez la me***.**_

 _ **Je vous aime mes amours.**_

 _ **A demain.**_


	6. Soyons amies

_**Salut tout le monde, voilà je vous poste vite fait bien fait ça, hop. J'ai déjà du retard. Moi qui disais que je le posterai à 18heures maximum... Roooh..**_

 _ **Bon du coup je dois vous admettre que j'ai eu la flemme internationale de le relire ce chapitre là. Donc veuillez excuser peut être les quelques fautes d'inattentions, ou aussi sans doute une ou deux répétition un peu lourde... C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne se relit pas.**_

 _ **Oui désolée, mais comme là j'ai vraiment mais vraiment pas envie, vous risquez sans doute de l'avoir demain dans le cas contraire.**_

 _ **Bon bonne lecture mes petites poulettes.**_

 ** _on se retrouve en bas._**

 ** _PS: Promis, typiquement SQ et cute._**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Soyons amies.

Emma avait croisé Elsa sur le chemin. Celle-ci lui parlait, mais elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de la couper pour lui dire qu'elle était pressée.

\- Elsa ? On se voit plus tard ? Ou demain s'il te plait ? Parce que là, je suis vraiment en retard.

\- En retard ? S'étonna-t-elle. En plein Week-end ?

\- Je vais voir Regina, elle va pas très bien.

\- Ok, file !

Emma lui sourit pour la remercier et continua sa course jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle si dirigea vers l'adresse que Regina avait inscrite sur sa carte de visite.

\- Storybrooke ? C'est quoi ça ? Ca existe comme ville ? Attends, je vis à 20km de là, et je connaissais même pas cet endroit ?

Puis elle secoua la tête en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire de la géographie. Elle mit un quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant un immense manoir.

\- Attends… J'ai du me foirer d'adresse là !

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et qu'elle vit le nom de Regina Mills affiché à l'entrée elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Wow…

Puis elle hésita une seconde avant de sonner. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel comportement elle allait devoir adopter avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait appelé ? Regina ne devait pas être le genre de personne qui ne pouvait pas compter sur ses amies. Et puis, elles ne s'étaient que très peu vues, et rarement adressées la parole en direct. Ce qui la terrifiait aussi, c'était que pour la première fois, elle allait se retrouver seule avec elle, et que pour le coup, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait eu grand-chose à lui dire.

Elle prit cependant une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte.

Il fallu moins d'une minute à Regina pour lui ouvrir, et, les yeux rougis de chagrin, elle se jeta presque inconsciemment dans ses bras. Emma sous le choc eut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que cela ne paraitrait pas étrange si elle refermait son étreinte.

\- Emma… Sanglota-t-elle alors simplement.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Regina ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce. C'est encore lui ?

Puis comme elle ne répondit rien, Emma comprit que la réponse devait être positive. Elle ferma les yeux et se délecta alors de son parfum, qu'elle trouvait si agréable. A son plus grand regret, Regina se détacha d'elle et sécha ses yeux de la paume de sa main, pour se reprendre. Elle se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air plus sérieux.

\- Excuse-moi ! Fit-elle simplement. Merci d'être venue. Entre, je t'en prie !

Emma comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire de ne pas s'excuser, car la brune avait déjà revêtit son masque fier et froid.

La blonde entra et s'émerveilla devant la maison. Rien que l'entrée était spacieuse et splendide.

\- C'est… Trop beau chez toi ! T'y vis seule ?

\- Oui, avec qui veux tu que j'y vive ? Lui répondit-elle normalement, comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré.

Emma admirait ce tempérament. Elle admirait déjà sa répartie lorsqu'elle lui faisait la conversation par message, mais il faut dire que l'avoir en face était d'autant plus troublant. Elle la suivit dans le salon où elle remarqua que son téléphone était à même le sol. Regina ne prit même pas la peine de le ramasser au passage, ce que fit Emma. Elle le posa sur la table basse et la brune observait le moindre de ses gestes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Euh… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ouai ! Ce serait pas de refus !

Pendant que Regina la servait, dos à elle, Emma en profita pour admirer les alentours encore un peu, avant de se mettre à admirer la brune, tout court. Elle sursauta presque quand celle-ci se retourna pour lui tendre le verre.

\- Merci !

Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé, faisant signe à Emma d'en faire autant.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir si tard… Il est presque 8heures.

\- Je suis ravie d'être là si tu as besoin de moi ! La coupa presque la blonde dans un élan qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler.

Puis un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Regina sourit tristement.

\- C'est encore Robin c'est ça ? Retenta Emma.

Lorsque la brune hocha la tête faiblement, elle reprit :

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je suppose que si je t'ai fait venir, je vais devoir le faire… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh non, au contraire. Je ne te force en rien. Au moins on parle de ce mec, au mieux je me porte.

Elle avait parlé d'une manière peut être un peu trop rageuse et intéressée, et Regina sourit.

\- Si je ne te connaissais vraiment pas, je pourrais penser que tu es jalouse.

Emma déglutit difficilement. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle réponde, pour ne pas mettre la brune dans l'embarras.

\- Non. Non, simplement, il m'énerve c'est tout… Bon raconte-moi tout !

Regina soupira, descendit la totalité de son verre d'une traite, et elle grimaça avant de lui raconter la visite de Robin.

\- Il… Il a osé revenir te voir encore une fois ? Fit Emma se sentant bouillir.

\- Oui.

\- Même après que je lui ai envoyé ma main dans sa gueule ? Incompréhensible le mec.

La brune explosa de rire en pensant à ce moment qui avait du être épique. Puis elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Tu sais toujours pas exactement pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?

\- Non mais attends attends… Que je te montre.

Puis Emma se leva devant les yeux étonnés de Regina qui se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle se plaça un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Puis elle commença à mimer le Robin de la scène en lui expliquant.

\- Alors voilà, il est entré dans la boutique, en souriant comme un grand con, comme ça ! Puis il a marché jusqu'au comptoir, voilà, dès ce moment-là, avec sa démarche de mec infidèle, il m'avait déjà gonflé et j'avais envie de le frapper. Il voulait parler à Lacey je crois. Il a comprit que c'était ta belle sœur. Mais elle, évidemment, elle s'était barrée bien avant, elle voulait pas voir sa gueule. Donc il a jugé bon de s'intéresser à moi. Il s'est approché et a commencé son discours… bah de mec quoi. En me parlant de sa femme, qu'il pensait avoir encore des sentiments pour elle mais qu'il était déchiré par ceux qu'il avait envers toi aussi. Mais qu'en même temps aussi, il avait une vie, et un enfant avec l'autre… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Marianne !

\- Enfin, je m'en fous dans tous les cas ! Continua de s'enflammer Emma. J'avais tellement envie de le claquer… Ca bouillonnait en moi. Et là, il s'est penché vers moi, l'air innocent placardé sur sa tronche. Il m'a pris la main.

En lui racontant tout cela, Emma se posa à côté de Regina et prit sa main pour mimer le geste de Robin, puis d'une voix qu'elle jugea après coup vraiment trop douce et affectueuse, elle glissa :

\- Comme ça…

Puis elle se racla rapidement la gorge pour reprendre une voix coléreuse et enflammée.

\- Puis LA, il m'a sorti « vous me comprenez ? ». Dit-elle en explosant de rire avant de reprendre catégoriquement son sérieux. Oh le con ! Bref… Ma main dans sa gueule. Je te fais pas de dessin. Après il a tapé une crise machiste, la gérante m'a appelé pour que j'aille dans son bureau, quand je suis revenue, il était parti de la boutique.

\- C'est là que tu t'es fait virer ?

\- C'est exactement à ce moment là que je me suis fait virer ! Soupira Emma, tout sourire et fière d'elle comme une gamine de 15 ans qui aurait réussit à faire rire toute sa classe. Elle m'avait prévenu en même temps. Avec sa vieille voix… Elle me prenait si je promettais de pas avoir un comportement violent. Je l'ai cherché.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du… S'inquiéta sincèrement Regina. Maintenant tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver du travail.

\- T'en fais pas… Lui sourit-elle en retour. Mon travail au commissariat reprend la semaine prochaine. Ils sont pas au courant de ce petit incident visiblement. Puis au pire… Ca en valait la peine…

Regina ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux discrètement, sans que sa tête ne bouge, pour fixer la main d'Emma, toujours dans la sienne. Elle se demandait à quel moment elle allait devoir l'enlever pour que cela n'en devienne pas gênant.

Prenant d'un coup conscience de tout ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire, elle explosa de rire. La blonde la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- Franchement… Je viens de m'imaginer la scène… Ca a du lui faire un coup dans son égo ! Dit-elle difficilement entre deux éclats de rire.

Emma la suivit ensuite, et pendant quelques secondes, leur rire résonna dans la pièce.

\- Merci… Finit par dire Regina une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

\- Oh mais ne me remercie pas… Ca m'a défoulé ! C'est surtout pour moi que je l'ai fait.

Elle lui glissa alors un clin d'œil et Regina lui sourit.

\- Non. Enfin, si. Merci pour ça, c'est sur. Mais merci de m'avoir… Disons « tenu compagnie » depuis une semaine, et de rappliquer quand je te le demande.

\- Oh… Euh… Je t'en prie.

Puis un silence s'ensuivit, et Regina prit conscience que leur prise de main devenait gênante. Alors elle retira doucement la sienne, à contrecœur. Emma soupira discrètement.

\- Y a pas beaucoup d'amies qui ferait le quart de ce que tu as bien pu faire pour moi, alors même qu'on ne se connait pas.

\- Alors… Je peux être considérée comme ton amie ? S'enquit Emma, essayant de cacher sa joie, très mal d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, je suppose. Bien sur.

\- Cooooool…

Regina sourit devant son comportement et haussa les épaules.

\- Alors puisqu'on est amies, je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi ! Lança Emma, fière.

Elle prit alors son verre qu'elle avait déposé et se laissa glisser au pied du canapé, entre la table et celui-ci. Se rendant compte de sa manie bien trop fréquente qu'elle avait de s'assoir au sol elle s'écria aussitôt :

\- Oh ! Euh désolée ! C'est un réflexe. Mais reste où tu es, t'es pas obligée de me suivre.

Regina lui sourit et se déposa avec classe en face d'elle, par terre. Emma se surprit à penser qu'elle trouvait ce comportement trop touchant, sans même savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de le découvrir toute seule ? Questionna la brune sans même prêter attention à la remarque d'Emma sur sa vieille habitude.

\- Euh… Disons que là, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Je suis bonne flic, mais je suis aussi curieuse et impatiente. Ca fait partie de mes défauts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors ? Soupira Regina en haussant les épaules.

\- Ton métier ! Déjà ! Ce serait un bon début.

\- Mmh… Ca je préfère encore que tu le découvres toute seule. C'est plus amusant.

\- Oooooh… Râla Emma. Un indice ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, je suppose que je vais devoir trouver toute seule alors.

\- Sans tricher ? Pas d'internet ou de choses dans ce genre.

\- Promis ! Jura Emma en levant sa main en l'air.

Puis elle lui glissa un clin d'œil.

\- Alors parle-moi de ta famille !

\- Tu connais déjà ma sœur.

\- Oui, mais tes parents ?

\- Ils nous ont tous les deux quittés. En fait j'étais plus proche de mon père. Ma mère n'était pas tendre. Zelena n'était pas très proche d'elle non plus. On en vient même parfois à se demander comment elle et moi on peut s'aimer autant.

Emma sourit, visiblement touchée par ce que Regina venait de lui confier.

\- Et toi ? Ta famille ?

\- Oh… J'en ai pas. J'ai été abandonnée en fait, à la naissance.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée Emma… Je pensais pas…

\- Hey attends là ! T'excuses pas ! T'as juste posé une question, tu savais pas. Et puis, je les connais pas, donc avec le temps, je vis ma vie seule. J'ai pas spécialement besoin d'eux.

Voyant que Regina ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire, elle décida de mettre son orgueil et sa fierté de côté et de lui en dire un peu plus.

\- En fait c'est en partie pour ça qu'on m'a suspendue ! Le mec que j'ai interrogé, je le connaissais du lycée. Un vrai petit con déjà à cette époque là, et macho pour couronner le tout. Bref, le gars se rappelait de moi, et il a pas du accepter qu'une femme ait le dessus sur lui, surtout pas Emma Swan. La fille dont il se moquait à l'école. Enfin bon, je l'ai accusée d'avoir volé des bijoux dans une bijouterie et il m'a traité de petite bâtarde. Voilà pourquoi je me suis ruée sur lui pour lui casser le nez.

\- Quelle ordure ! C'est immonde de se comporter comme ça avec quelqu'un ! S'indigna Regina avec un air de dégoût.

\- Oh t'inquiète. J'ai pris l'habitude, mais là je suis allée trop loin. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus le dessus sur moi.

\- Il ne l'a sans doute jamais eu. Même si tu étais un peu plus introvertie dans tes années lycées, tu étais plus forte, dans ta tête pour supporter tout ça…

Les mots de Regina lui allaient droit au cœur. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela. Elle n'avait pas eu de parents pour la rassurer à cette époque, et elle aurait eu plus que tout besoin d'une amie. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle ne répondit pas, toujours touchée, et la brune reprit d'elle-même.

\- Ca a du être des années horribles… Je me sens vraiment ridicule à côté de ce que t'as vécu avec mes pauvres histoires de cœur.

\- Oh non ! T'as pas du tout à l'être. Ce mec est un connard.

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais Robin quand même charmant, et qu'il t'énervait simplement.

\- Eh bien, ça a changé alors !

Un court silence s'installa. Les deux femmes apprécièrent cette absence de mots et Emma décida d'ajouter une dernière phrase sur le sujet.

\- Il ne mérite vraiment pas une femme comme toi.

Puis son téléphone sonna, venant interrompre ce moment qu'elle était en train d'adorer. Elle se maudit à ce moment d'avoir amené ce stupide objet, puis elle le sortit de sa poche.

\- Oh ! Emma ! Lança Regina en regardant sa pendule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta soirée ! T'es en train de rater ta soirée à cause de moi !

\- Oh ! Y en aura d'autres !

\- En plus, tu devais t'amuser et t'es là, à écouter mes problèmes… C'est pas forcément drôle… Tu peux encore y aller non ?

\- Eh oh ! Hurla Emma. C'est hors de question que j'aille là-bas. J'ai fait un choix en venant te voir. Et puis, ça va te paraitre très étrange mais je préfère mille fois être ici à écouter tes problèmes –comme tu dis- et être là parce que tu en as besoin, que d'aller danser sur une piste du Rabbit Hole. J'aime même pas ça en plus…

Regina soupira, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme amie.

\- Ca alors ! Un compliment ! De la part de Regina Mills ? C'est incroyable. Tu peux… Le redire ? Que j'enregistre ça ?

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Emma jeta un coup d'œil sur son message. Sa mine changea catégoriquement lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

\- Oh… S'inquiéta alors Regina. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une de tes amies…

\- Non. C'est mon ex en fait.

Devant la situation délicate, Regina ne répondit rien. De peur sans doute de faire preuve de trop d'indiscrétions pour une seule soirée, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'Emma avait soif que les deux femmes se connaissent de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut rien besoin de dire, puisque la blonde se lança toute seule.

\- Une énième déclaration d'amour. C'est pas grave. Il est très certainement ivre. Il tente de me récupérer dans ces moments là. Même en fait… Très souvent. Mais je l'ai quittée parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ce mode de vie. Je vais pas changer d'avis.

\- T'as besoin que j'aille lui mettre ma main dans sa figure moi aussi ? Demanda la brune.

Emma explosa de rire, mais Regina ne la suivit pas. La blonde remarqua même une once de colère dans ses yeux, qui la rendait plutôt effrayante.

\- Non merci ça ira. Il est beaucoup moins lourd que Robin. Enfin… Moins lourd… Entre guillemets. Disons dans le sens où il vient pas tous les deux jours frapper à ma porte.

Regina baissa les yeux en repensant à la visite de son ex compagnon, plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ? Se risqua Emma.

\- Je sais pas. J'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens pour lui. Ca me fait simplement de la peine, c'est tout. J'avais espéré que notre couple fonctionne. Je suppose que toi aussi avec…

\- Killian !

\- Avec Killian.

\- Oui je l'espérais je suppose, mais moins que toi. J'avais peu confiance en lui… Ce que j'espérais surtout, c'est qu'il change. Mais comme on dit, chasse le naturel il revient au galop. Autant se mettre directement avec une personne qui a le caractère qu'on recherche… Ca évite d'avoir à les changer.

\- Bonne déduction !

Puis Regina leva son verre, et Emma en fit de même.

\- A notre échec sentimental ! Conclu la brune.

\- Ouai, et à notre amitié ! Ajouta Emma en faisant claquer leur verre.

Elles burent une nouvelle gorgée et Regina bailla.

\- Fatiguée ? Demanda Emma en regardant l'heure. Après tout il est pas loin de minuit.

Regina sursauta, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si tard.

\- Oh excuse-moi… Se flagella la brune encore une fois. Tu peux aller à ta soirée, et tu peux prendre quelque chose dans mon frigo. Je pense que cette journée m'a exténuée, et je vais aller dormir…

\- Mmmh… Ok je vais prendre un truc dans ton frigo, parce que j'ai la dalle. Mais je vais pas aller à cette soirée. Après tout, t'avais l'air d'avoir tellement envie de voir cette robe portée sur moi… J'attends que t'acceptes une prochaine sortie à mes côtés pour pouvoir la mettre.

Emma fut satisfaite de voir Regina rougir jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et ne put réprimander un sourire.

\- En fait, si tu veux pas aller à ta soirée… Hésita la brune une fois son mal être légèrement passé. J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes dormir ici…

\- J'ai cru que t'allais jamais me le demander !

Regina lui sourit et lui montra alors la chambre d'ami. Puis elle lui montra la cuisine et s'excusa pour aller se coucher. Alors qu'elle avait déjà entamé la montée des escaliers, elle revint sur ses pas, mit sa fierté de côté et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Merci… Lui murmura-t-elle simplement à l'oreille.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Lorsqu'Emma ne la vit plus, elle frissonna et sourit sincèrement. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir pu être là pour elle…

* * *

 _ **Alors heureuses ? C'est bon, elles sont copines :P**_

 _ **Mais bon en même temps après une semaine d'échanges SMS, elles pouvaient pas ne pas s'entendre. Bon ok, même si parfois, les gens en face, on s'entend moins bien avec eux que virtuellement, là on voit bien que non ;). Puis on peut avoir des coups de coeur parfois pendant nos relations virtuelles. ce qui fait qu'on sait que quoi qu'il arrive, on aimera toujours la personne avec laquelle on parle (ça sent le vécu selon vous? ^^ vous avez raison :P je parle bien de quelqu'un en particulier).**_

 _ **Bref osef de ma vie non?**_

 _ **C'est déjà un bon début pas trop rapide n'est ce pas? :)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu sérieux, parce que ça fait un moment que je voulais le poster pour que ça bouge un peu entre elles.**_

 _ **Alleeeeeeer, à demain les doudous.**_

 _ **Bisous, je vous aime, et merci pour vos reviews, mon coeur va exploser.**_


	7. La soirée entre filles

_**Coucou les amis,**_

 _ **voilà j'ai un petit peu la flemme de vous faire un discours. Juste que vous voyez le rythme là que je prends ? Plutôt lent, oui. Bah vous savez quoi? Ca va pas aller plus vite. C'était juste histoire de mettre les choses au clair. Mais j'ai le droit d'avoir envie que ça fasse réaliste.**_

 _ **C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Maintenant je voulais vous remercier de votre soutien c'est trop gentil d'amour, je vous aime. Surtout ma Linsy qui me remonte le moral dans mes moments de doute.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin.**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La sortie entre filles. 

Emma ouvrit les yeux délicatement et s'étira de tout son long. Elle se surprit à humer l'odeur des draps propres de Regina, simplement parce que le parfum de sa lessive lui était doux et agréable. Elle se tourna vers la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure. Il n'était même pas sept heures, elle s'était réveillée incroyablement tôt. Naturellement, pour une fois.

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux pour repenser à sa parfaite soirée de la veille. Normalement, les deux femmes auraient du passer un moment particulièrement désagréable, mais bénéfique. Seulement cela avait été tout l'inverse. Elles avaient ri et Emma se surprit à se vanter à l'intérieur d'elle-même d'avoir réussi à changer les idées de Regina. Elle sursauta ensuite quand il lui sembla entendre un faible bruit de casserole venant de la cuisine. La blonde revérifia l'heure une seconde fois, et elle ne s'était pas trompée, il n'était effectivement que sept heures du matin. Un dimanche en plus… Comment Regina pouvait-elle avoir la foi de se lever si tôt ?

Emma grogna, consciente qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée au lit. Puis elle se décida à se lever et traina les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il s'y tramait. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et observa sans pouvoir bouger Regina s'activer derrière ses plaques pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle secoua la tête et se décida d'entrer, se propulsant brusquement sur une chaise haute.

\- Ok Regina ! Lança-t-elle la faisant sursauter. Je sais quelque chose de plus sur toi. Ca fait avancer ma petite enquête. T'es matinale… Genre… TROP matinale.

\- Bonjour Emma ! Lui sourit-elle simplement comme réponse.

\- Salut !

Regina soupira. Elle se sentait rassurée, quelque part, d'avoir quelqu'un à son réveil pour une fois.

\- Quoi ? Ria Emma devant son comportement.

\- Rien… Répondit-elle sans pouvoir réprimander son sourire. C'est juste que… Merci. Pour tout.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie ! Lança la blonde sur le ton de la dérision. Grâce à cette soirée, j'ai enfin pu en découvrir plus sur toi.

Puis un silence s'installa, et curieusement Regina prit la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un chez moi le matin. Désolée, du coup, si je t'ai réveillé. Quand je ne suis pas seule au réveil, je suis généralement chez ma sœur. Je déteste dormir chez des amies. Il n'y a que chez Zelena que je me sens en confiance. Donc le reste du temps, c'est ici, seule. Les fois où Robin venaient me rendre visite, il s'enfuyait très tôt… Pour… Enfin un homme marié tu comprends…

Emma ne répondit rien, buvant les quelques paroles que Regina Mills avait la bonté de lui adresser. En tout cas, c'était comme cela que la blonde le voyait.

\- Enfin… Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Reprit Regina après cette absence de prise de parole.

\- C'est plutôt agréable d'être réveillée par toi ! Répondit Emma inconsciemment.

Puis elle rougit quand elle se rendit compte que sa phrase pouvait être ambigüe, même si elle ne l'était pas.

Regina la regarda et explosa de rire. La blonde la suivit quelques instants après.

\- Enfin, tu m'as comprise ! Fit-elle finalement.

\- Oui bien sur. La prochaine fois je viendrais te réveiller avec un petit bisou sur le front si tu préfères.

Emma explosa de rire en pensant à la situation qui aurait pu être plus qu'étrange. Mais aux vues de l'amitié qui naissait entre les deux femmes, rien ne paraissait particulièrement gênant. Tout était plutôt naturel.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois ? S'aventura Emma, peut être un peu trop même.

Regina lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas, ce qui poussa son invitée à hausser les épaules. Son hôte était donc quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup : quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer, dans ses relations amoureuses comme amicales.

\- Tu veux des œufs ? Demanda la brune finalement, tirant Emma de ses pensées.

\- Euh… Ouai carrément. Surtout que ça sent trop bon là.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Regina se déplaça pour lui prendre une assiette, elle brandit la main.

\- Non attends ! Je vais le faire !

Elle fit le tour de sa cuisinière et la brune remarqua alors le petit short très court que portait Emma. Lorsque cette dernière se retourna et remarqua le regard insistant qu'elle portait sur elle, elle lança :

\- Oh… Oui désolée je l'ai trouvé dans le placard, comme j'avais pas pris de quoi dormir avant de venir chez toi, je me suis servie. Tu dormais et je voulais pas te réveiller. D'ailleurs, je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas dans ce genre de fringue toi…

\- C'est à Lacey ! Explosa littéralement Regina. Il est hors de question que je mette un truc aussi court, mais visiblement, c'est plutôt ton style, à toi.

\- Oh non ! Pas spécialement, mais franchement la nuit je préfère être à l'aise.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec des fringues ?

Emma s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hein ? Rien.

Tandis qu'elle la fixait toujours avec des yeux ronds, Regina lui tendit la poêle.

\- Tiens, sers-toi ! Je vais me changer.

Puis elle disparu à l'étage.

Emma haussa les épaules et se servit une grosse assiette. Elle se demanda si elle devait se changer, elle aussi, mais plutôt satisfaite de voir combien elle troublait son amie, elle décida de rester sadiquement dans son short de sport qui lui servait presque de string.

Lorsque Regina redescendit, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la blonde avait prit l'initiative de faire la vaisselle.

\- Euh… Tu fais quoi là ? Lui demanda Regina en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- La vaisselle, ça se voit pas ? J'essaie de t'aider un minimum vu que je profite de ton hospitalité.

\- Non mais Emma ! Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Déjà t'es venue me soutenir hier, et t'es là ce matin… C'est presque à moi de te rendre service !

\- Ah oui ? Fit alors Emma avec un sourire malin, tournant ses yeux vers elle, les mains toujours plongées dans l'eau de l'évier.

\- Emma… Pitié me dis pas que t'as déjà une idée derrière la tête…

\- Oh si ! Ca fait même plus d'une semaine que je l'ai !

Regina soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai pas envie de sortir Emma ! Tu l'as compris.

\- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaaaaaaait… Supplia la blonde avec ses yeux doux.

\- …

\- S'il te plait…

\- Emma…

\- Tu me dois un service, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Et puis tu te rends pas compte à quel point tout ça te ferait le plus grand bien. Sortir, et oublier ta solitude un peu. Si tu veux tu pourras même inviter une amie. Tu verras, tu seras pas déçue d'Elsa… Ruby est un peu plus extravagante, mais je doute qu'elle te déçoive elle non plus.

\- Je suppose que vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te dois au moins ça…

La seule raison qui empêchait Emma d'exploser de joie c'était ses mains pleines de mousse.

\- AMEN ! J'ai cru que j'allais ja-mais y arriver ! Articula la blonde. Alors ? Tu veux emmener une amie ?

Regina pensa rapidement à ses trois amies proches, et elle grimaça. Comment leur présenter quelqu'un qu'elle venait de rencontrer, qui avait déjà pris une place importante dans sa vie, alors même qu'elle ne leur en avait pas parlé une fois ? Elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses amies se sentent exclues, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Oh… Reprit Emma. Je vois…

Regina ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle « voyait », et esquiva sa phrase.

\- Ma sœur ! Finit-elle par répondre. J'ai besoin de ma sœur.

\- Oui, évidemment ! Ca tombe bien j'allais te proposer de l'inviter ! Avec Lacey. Mes amies sont aussi impatientes de la rencontrer.

\- Alors je suis pas unique ? Fit semblant de se vexer Regina.

\- Mais si !

Puis Emma donna une tape dans l'eau de l'évier, pour éclabousser la brune.

\- Qu'est ce que… EMMA ! Se plaignit-elle alors. Je viens de me changer !

\- T'as plus qu'à recommencer alors ! On s'en fiche puisqu'on sort ce soir !

\- Ce soir ?

\- Ce soir !

Regina souffla, de mauvaise foi, puis elle se fit arroser une nouvelle fois, mélange d'eau chaude et de mousse.

\- EMMA ! Hurla-t-elle alors.

La blonde explosa de rire en regardant les dégâts sur la robe de Regina. Mais ce qu'elle trouvait plus drôle encore, c'était la tête de son amie.

\- Oh fais pas cette tête ! C'est que de l'eau savonnée !

La brune lui lança un regard noir et en un réflexe, prit de la mousse disposée dans l'évier pour lui étaler sur la moitié du visage !

\- HEY ! Hurla la blonde qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de Regina.

\- Mais enfin Emma… Fais pas cette tête, c'est que de la mousse !

\- Franchement ? Je vais me venger Regina Mills ! Mais quand tu t'y attendras le moins !

\- Tu me fais pas peur, Emma Swan !

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Hey ! En attendant ce soir, ça te dit pas qu'on se fasse une journée télé ?

\- Une journ… Sérieusement là ?

\- Alleeeeeeer ! Elles font ça régulièrement les amies tu sais !

Regina haussa les épaules avant de soupirer profondément regardant Emma s'essuyer les mains et la figure.

\- Après tout… Que je cède une chose de plus ou une chose de moins…

\- Cool ! Bon, je vais m'affaler sur le canap' alors !

\- Tu vas pas t'habiller ? Demanda Regina.

\- M'habiller ? Tu veux rire ? Une journée télé ça se fait en pyjama. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre à toi.

La brune arqua un sourcil.

\- Ok, je suppose que je vais me changer alors.

\- T'as dix minutes ! Hurla Emma depuis le canapé qu'elle avait déjà rejoint.

Deux secondes après, elle entendit la télé résonner depuis la cuisine et sourit. Emma lui faisait complètement oublier Robin. Décidément, la blonde devait être une amie en or.

Du salon, elle zappa pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un programme inintéressant sur lequel elle bloqua. Quelques instants plus tard seulement, Regina revint et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Hey ! Fit Emma en posant les yeux sur elle.

Elle avait l'air de s'être tout juste réveillée. Visiblement, elle avait choisi de mettre un débardeur blanc, un short aussi, elle était pieds nus et avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval effectuée à l'arraché.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! S'indigna Emma. T'es plus dans le thème que moi !

Regina explosa de rire en lui arrachant la télécommande des mains.

\- Bon, je veux bien jouer le jeu de la fille qui va passer sa journée devant la télé, mais laisse moi au moins changer ça, pitié !

Emma rit avant de changer de visage, la regarder plus sérieusement, et lui lancer.

\- T'es vraiment la femme la plus surprenante que je connaisse. Je t'imaginais vraiment pas être capable de te… enfin, de rester fringuée comme ça toute la journée. De t'étaler comme ça sur le canapé… Je veux dire, quand je t'ai vu monter, je croyais que t'allais revenir avec une nouvelle robe et que t'aurais même pas voulu t'investir dans mes conneries.

\- Si je voulais t'embêter, je dirais simplement que c'est parce que je SUIS surprenante. Mais pour te dire la vérité, je ne pensais pas non plus être capable de faire ça.

\- Ouai t'es vraiment pleine de surprises si t'arrives à t'étonner toi-même !

Regina lui sourit, et elles entamèrent leur journée télé, sans manquer de se chamailler le plus souvent possible.

000

\- EMMA ! Hurla la brune, On est en retard ! Bouge-toi ! J'hallucine ! Après on va dire que c'est moi qui suis longue mais là c'est TOI qu'on attend ! En plus c'était TON idée cette soirée !

\- Ca va j'arrive ! Lui répondit la blonde en dévalant les escaliers à une grande vitesse. Je suis là c'est bon. Pas la peine d'hurler !

Une fois dehors, Emma lança :

\- Bon… Je suppose qu'on prend pas ma voiture. Je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je suppose que tu supposes bien.

La blonde souffla et fit semblant de bouder pendant tout le trajet. Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées, Emma jeta un œil à son jean qu'elle portait depuis deux jours. Puis elle soupira en admirant la classe de Regina.

Elles entrèrent dans le pub où elles s'étaient données rendez vous, et découvrirent que toutes les filles étaient déjà présentes. Une fois que les présentations furent faites, Lacey se tourna vers Emma.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Cette semaine on a même pas travaillé ensemble ! En même temps, si t'avais pas claqué l'autre.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Ruby. T'as claqué qui encore ? Emma… T'abuses !

\- Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois… Essaya de se défendre la blonde.

\- Oh si si, c'est ce que vous croyez ! Surenchérit Lacey en s'adressant à Ruby et Elsa. En fait, l'ex de Regina est venu à la boutique, et comme elle peut pas le voir, elle l'a frappé.

\- Emma… S'étonna Elsa. Mais, tu lui avais déjà parlé ?

\- Bah en fait…

\- Non même pas ! Coupa Lacey. C'est juste que… C'était l'ex de Regina je pense…

Puis un silence régna durant lequel toutes les filles de la table fixèrent Emma. Cette dernière se sentit rougir violemment.

\- Euh… C'est juste qu'il a joué au con avec elle. J'ai réagi comme une amie…

Sentant Emma dans l'embarras, Elsa décida de trouver activement un sujet divergent. Puis elle remarqua que Zelena avait prit la main de sa sœur sur la table et qu'elle la pressait amoureusement.

\- Elle me maaaanque ma sœur… S'écria-t-elle.

\- T'as une sœur ? Demanda gentiment Zelena.

Et puis le sujet dériva sur Anna. Emma glissa quelques regards complices à Regina et s'émeut de voir les sœurs si proches. Elle remarqua aussi que la rouquine avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de sa sœur, secrètement, la faisant presque exploser de rire.

\- Emma ? Lança tout d'un coup Lacey. Tu m'accompagnes dehors deux secondes ?

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Puis devant le regard accusateur de son amie, elle la suivit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la brune la fixa.

\- Quoi ? Commença Emma.

\- Il se passe quoi avec ma belle sœur ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il se passe quoi avec…

\- Oui oui j'avais entendu, soupira Emma. Je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais dire par ce « il se passe quoi » ?

\- Oh Emma pitié ! Tu la dévores du regard là, est ce que je suis la seule à m'en rendre compte nom de Zeus ? Ah nan, mais attends… Vu que TOUTE LA TABLE a du s'en rendre compte, je vais reformuler la question, est ce que tu es la SEULE à pas t'en rendre compte ?

\- Lacey tu délires ? Fit la blonde en explosant de rire. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais Regina n'est pas très bien en ce moment, c'est à cause de Robin. Je suis allée passer la soirée avec elle hier, pour lui tenir compagnie. C'est comme ça que je l'ai convaincue de venir ce soir.

\- T'as passé la nuit avec Regina… S'écria Lacey en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- NON ! J'ai passé la nuit CHEZ Regina. Toute la différence est là.

\- Bon ok, et il s'est passé quoi avant que vous alliez vous coucher ?

\- LACEY ! Arrête un peu tes conneries ! Rien du tout voyons. Je lui ai parlé, et je l'ai rassurée. Comme une amie. C'est pas parce que t'es lesbienne que tout le monde l'est.

\- Je suis pas lesbienne ! Je suis amoureuse seulement de Zelena. Je me fous des autres filles.

\- C'est-yyyy pas maaaagnan…

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de te moquer ? Je me ficherais bien de toi, moi aussi quand tu l'auras trouvé cette personne. Quand tu te mettras avec Reg quoi.

\- Mais j'aime pas les femmes, tu sembles l'oublier… Soupira Emma.

\- Oui mais souviens toi que moi non plus, t'aimes peut être pas les femmes, mais t'apprécies peut être seulement Regina Mills, parce qu'elle n'est pas « une » femme, mais qu'elle est LA femme…

Emma arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu délires complètement ma pauvre fille…

\- Maaaaais oui… Aller on en reparlera hein.

\- C'est mon amie ! Et je l'aime beaucoup c'est tout… J'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

\- D'accord… Grimaça alors Lacey. Je te crois.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Emma.

\- Non. On y retourne ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter de la suivre à nouveau. Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à la table, Emma remarqua que Regina avait prit sa place et qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec Elsa qui était à sa droite.

\- Hey ! Lui fit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je savais que vous alliez bien vous entendre toutes les deux.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui est autant passionnelle avec sa sœur que moi ! S'écria Regina, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Emma sourit, émue de voir à quel point elle était heureuse, à ce moment là. Puis elle se retourna vers Zelena qui parlait, elle, avec Ruby.

\- Excusez-moi ! Fit Lacey en se faxant entre sa copine et son interlocutrice. Voilà, je vais m'assoir là, ça vous gêne pas ?

Toute la tablée explosa de rire, même Zelena qui trouvait attendrissant le comportement de son amante.

\- Alors ? Jalouse toi aussi finalement ? Lança Emma.

\- Comment ça « toi aussi » ? S'exclama Zelena en fixant Lacey d'un regard noir.

\- Fais pas attention à elle ! Répondit la brune en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Emma secoua la tête en levant les yeux jusqu'à ce que Ruby lève son verre.

\- Bon, on trinque à quoi ?

\- A notre rencontre à toutes ? Proposa Elsa.

\- Ouai bonne idée ! Ajouta Lacey. Mais je propose qu'on trinque aussi au boulot d'Emma, qu'elle reprend enfin demain. En espérant qu'elle frappe personne, cette fois ci.

Emma soupira mais accepta en haussant les épaules. Pendant ce temps, Regina grimaça discrètement. Comme elle s'en préoccupait déjà auparavant, elle avait peur que la blonde reprenne le travail, et qu'elle la délaisse peu à peu. Bien sur, elle serait toujours son amie, et peut être que les deux femmes seraient toujours très proches. Mais néanmoins, Regina avait peur d'être toujours l'objet d'une préoccupation temporaire qu'avait Emma, en attendant de reprendre son travail. En fait, elle avait surtout peur que leur début d'amitié soit moins fusionnelle, parce qu'Emma n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer exclusivement à elle…

\- Regina ? L'interpella Zelena. Tu trinques pas ?

\- Oh… Si excusez-moi. J'était dans la lune… S'excusa-t-elle.

Puis elle prit son verre, revêtit son plus beau sourire et le brandit.

\- A Emma !

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais, c'est pas vraiment à ça que les filles trinquaient, mais Regina craque un peu, que voulez vous?**_

 _ **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci de votre soutien et merci de vos reviews. Je vous aime.**_

 _ **PS: Mes rattrapages s'imposant, je vous préviendrais si j'ai un peu de retard et que je peux pas poster pendant une journée. mais dans tous les cas, je vous le dirais à l'avance.**_

 _ **Je vous aime.**_


	8. Visites inopinées

**_Coucou vous tous._**

 ** _Tout d'abord, je voulais répondre à Emy0708 qui m'a laissé une review en me demandant mon twitter. C'est : Pure_Esin Ma photo de profil c'est Lana et Bex. ( au fait, ta review était super cute, merci). En fait, toutes vos reviews sont vraiment super cute. Je vous aime._**

 ** _Bon voilà, maintenant je sais que vous vous en battez le flan de quand je raconte ma vie, mais je le fais quand même. pour vous prévenir. Je suis... vraiment très très énervée là. Genre sur les nerfs. Donc si certaines reviews me gonflent, j'y répondrais même pas, je vous préviens. Ouai sérieux... L'homme de ma vie a perdu au Roland Garros cet après midi et je m'en suis toujours pas remise (oui, pour ceux qui se demandent quelle genre de tarée je suis, je suis fan de tennis ^^, et mon amour pour cet homme dure depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, comprenez moi...). Bref, quand mon bébé se fait évincer comme ça, j'ai pas envie de répondre aux critiques. ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'en poster, évidemment, c'est la liberté d'expression LOL (même mon lol est fake tellement je suis sur les nerfs)._**

 ** _Bon, trêve de "je raconte ma vie alors que tout le monde s'en fout", je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

 ** _et je vous préviens que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus gai, certainement des gens vont vouloir me tuer, mais la suite arrive demain, donc, pourquoi m'en vouloir? Et quand bien même, tuez moi... Ma souffrance sportive sera moins grande._**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Visites inopinées.

Emma se réveilla le lendemain matin. Une demi-heure avant l'heure prévue. Elle savait que c'était inutile, parce qu'elle ne serait pas en retard, mais elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, pour faire bonne impression. Elle s'étira longuement dans son lit en gémissant. Elle sourit bêtement en se remémorant l'arôme des draps de Regina dans lesquels elle s'était éveillée la veille. Puis elle se décida à se lever.

Emma se prépara lentement puis s'étala une dernière fois sur son lit défait. Elle prit son téléphone. Elle soupira voyant qu'elle n'avait rien reçu et s'empressa d'envoyer son quotidien message à Regina.

« _Hey, comment tu te sens ?_ »

Elle ne reçut la réponse qu'incroyablement tardivement. A l'inverse de d'habitude.

« _Bien. Et toi ?_ »

Sa réponse était sèche. Et différente. Emma se mit à paniquer, et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre elles la veille qui lui avait déplu. La blonde avait-elle dit quelque chose ? Sans s'en rendre compte, surement.

« _T'es sure ?_ »

Puis comme Regina ne lui répondit pas, Emma grimaça et son cœur se serra. Elle était envahie par la peur.

« _Regina ?_ »

« _Réponds-moi je m'inquiète !_ »

« _Ca me manque de pas t'avoir en face de moi…_ »

Puis rien. Emma sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu pleurer.

« _J'ai besoin de ton amitié, Regina._ »

« _Bon… Je dois te laisser et aller travailler… Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose. En tout cas sache que tu es une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée, je veux pas te perdre… J'espère juste que t'es occupée, au fond… Bon je suis pathétique là. Je te laisse. Gros bisous. Passe une bonne journée._ »

La blonde soupira en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Puis elle se leva pour enfin aller travailler.

000

Regina souffla, en furie contre elle-même, assise sur son canapé. Elle s'était levée très tôt, elle aussi, mais cela ne la changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. D'ordinaire, elle aurait profité de ce moment pour discuter avec Emma, comme elle le faisait depuis une semaine. Mais cette fois, elle avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Elle avait regardé les messages d'Emma arriver, impuissante. Elle n'avait même pas su quoi lui répondre. Pourtant, elle avait préparé quelques réponses dans ses brouillons. Mais elle se disait qu'elle devait sans doute commencer à s'habituer au manque d'intérêt d'Emma, maintenant que celle-ci reprenait son job, sa passion. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle.

Au bout d'une demi heure de blocage, elle soupira et se maudit d'avoir probablement fait du mal à la blonde. Elle décida donc, surement un peu tard de lui envoyer un des messages qu'elle avait précédemment écrit.

Le premier était le suivant « _Désolée Emma. Ce n'est pas toi, mais il vaut mieux qu'on se parle moins souvent par message. J'ai peur que ça finisse pas me manquer quand tu n'auras plus assez de temps pour moi, avec ton job. Egoïstement._ »

Vulnérable, et blessante. C'était comme cela que Regina se voyait en relisant ce mot qu'elle effaça illico.

Elle relu alors le deuxième « _Excuse-moi, j'étais sous la douche. J'ai pas pu te répondre avant. Bien sur que ça va oui. La soirée d'hier m'a simplement épuisée. Bonne journée à toi aussi. A plus._ »

Déjà, c'était un mensonge, et la brune n'aimait pas du tout cela. Puis trop d'optimisme qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle l'effaça également.

Lorsqu'elle lu le troisième, clairement plus long, elle hésita, et ce pincement au cœur la poussa à lui envoyer ce message, sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

000

Emma poussa la porte du commissariat, l'air blasé. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps pour pouvoir reprendre ce travail, et maintenant que ça allait être le cas, la seule chose à laquelle elle était capable de penser était d'envoyer un message à Regina Mills. Elle qui pensait que de reprendre le boulot l'aiderait à se retirer cette femme de la tête. C'était limite si ce n'était pas tout le contraire et qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune excitation à l'idée d'être à nouveau flic. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était d'aller rendre visite à Regina.

En se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau du Shérif pour le prévenir de son arrivée, Emma sentit sa poche vibrer. Elle sursauta d'abord et sortit son téléphone brusquement et en vitesse. Quand elle vit le prénom de Regina s'afficher sur l'écran, elle fut partagée entre deux sentiments. Tout d'abord de profonde joie, parce que la brune lui avait répondu, cela voulait donc dire que ce qui s'était passé le matin même n'était qu'un simple malentendu. Puis ensuite, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson d'angoisse. Et si Regina lui envoyait encore un message froid et distant ?

\- Emma ?

Elle sursauta en levant les yeux. C'était le shérif qui l'avait appelée, apparemment impatient de vivre cette entrevue. Elle avait envie de le gifler intérieurement parce qu'il l'empêchait d'ouvrir ce message et de lever le voile sur le mystère que laissait encore planer Regina.

\- On y va ? Ajouta-t-il visiblement impatient qu'elle range son téléphone pour le suivre dans son bureau.

Ce qu'elle fit, à contrecœur.

\- Oui… Répondit-elle simplement.

Puis elle le suivit, et il ferma la porte derrière elle, l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui.

\- Alors ? Lui dit-il tout sourire. On est content que tu reviennes.

\- Cool.

Sa réponse était sèche, elle s'en rendit compte, mais ne tenta même pas de se reprendre.

\- Tout va bien Emma ?

\- Oui.

Il fronça des sourcils et grimaça.

\- Tu n'es pas gênée… à cause de moi j'espère ?

Emma crut qu'elle allait mourir devant la question du shérif. Oui, depuis Killian, elle avait vu cet homme deux ou trois nuits, histoire de passer le temps, et elle l'avait regretté à chaque fois dès le lendemain matin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui tu sais Emma… Ca ne me gênerait pas si on se revoyait, de temps en temps… Ou même si on pouvait essayer de construire quelque chose… Si tu es prête.

\- Ok Graham ! Fit-elle en explosant de rire. C'est hors de question et je croyais avoir été claire avec toi la dernière fois.

\- Je sais pas… Tu as l'air préoccupée là !

\- Rien à voir avec toi. Répondit-elle sèchement.

Graham sourit alors.

\- D'accord. Je perdais rien à essayer. Ca a à voir avec qui alors ?

\- On est potes maintenant ? Se moqua Emma.

\- Si tu le souhaites.

La blonde soupira et haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

\- Alors ? Comment il s'appelle ?

\- C'est pas un mec.

\- Oh…

Emma se reprit en prenant conscience de ce à quoi pouvait penser Graham à ce moment là.

\- Oh, non non c'est pas ce que tu penses !

\- Ce n'est pas mes affaires.

La blonde haussa des sourcils sous le regard insistant de son chef qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Bon. Tu vas commencer par aller interroger un gars. Tu vas être assistée de ton coéquipier.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'être assistée ! Se vexa Emma.

\- Non, mais c'est comme ça. T'as été suspendue pour violence pendant un interrogatoire. Je me suis battue auprès du maire pour que tu ais une seconde chance, c'était la seule condition. C'est temporaire t'en fais pas. Arrête de te plaindre !

Emma souffla et accepta alors, suivant son coéquipier qui venait de débarquer dans le bureau. Elle ne pouvait donc encore pas regarder son téléphone. C'en était horriblement torturant pour elle.

L'interrogatoire lui prit quasiment toute la journée. Elle était épuisée et envisageait de s'enfuir. Graham lui donna son autorisation, et le visage éteint, elle sortit du commissariat. Lorsqu'elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean –parce qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à cela toute la journée- elle fut surprise de constater que son téléphone n'y était plus. Dans un état de panique, elle fouilla toutes ses poches, et entreprit de revenir sur son lieu de travail. Après avoir hystériquement harcelé Graham pour savoir s'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle jeta son dévolu sur son coéquipier avant de retourner son bureau et la salle d'interrogatoire sous les yeux ébahis de ses collègues.

000

Vers 19 heures, Emma abandonna l'idée de retrouver son téléphone. Et déprimée, elle se dirigea jusqu'à son appartement. Graham venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait un comportement intolérable, en ce moment, et que le maire avait ordonné sa mutation.

Elle se surprit à penser à Regina, et ce mystérieux message qu'elle lui avait envoyé, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire. Normalement, avec ces nouvelles concernant son job, elle aurait certainement déprimé, et elle n'aurait pas réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à cette situation délicate.

Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas lire ce message ? Parfait. Elle allait le lire sur le téléphone de Regina même. Un quart d'heure de route ne lui faisait pas peur. Et la brune méritait d'avoir une explication à son absence.

Elle saisit sa veste en cuir rouge, et passa la porte, l'air déterminé.

000

Regina était accoudée à sa cuisinière, le regard dans le vide. Elle faisait le bilan de sa journée chaotique. Elle n'avait réussi à se concentrer sur rien du tout. Depuis qu'elle avait envoyé le message à Emma le matin même, elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle. Elle saisit son téléphone pour être certaine que la blonde ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Et non. Elle navigua alors dans ses messages envoyés. Elle rougit en voyant qu'elle l'avait bombardée depuis ce matin.

« _Emma ?_ »

« _Ok, maintenant c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal._ »

« _Oublie mon message. S'il te plait._ »

« _Emma, je t'en prie répond-moi. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée dans mon texto ce matin._ »

Et d'innombrables autres qui se ressemblaient tous.

Elle soupira. Elle avait donc eu raison. Elle le savait. En regardant l'heure elle se doutait bien qu'Emma devait être revenue de son travail. Mais elle n'avait pourtant toujours pas prit le temps de lui envoyer un simple texto. De simples nouvelles. Elle n'en demandait pas plus. Mais visiblement son travail avait prit le dessus sur leur amitié, sur tout.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte d'entrée sonner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ouvrir, sans aucune motivation. En ouvrant, elle tomba encore avec stupéfaction sur Robin.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais _encore_ là ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu il y a deux jours !

\- Tu m'as quasiment fermé la porte au nez ! S'indigna-t-il.

Regina soupira et le regarda quelques instants.

\- Tu vas me laisser entrer aujourd'hui ? La supplia-t-il.

Cette fois, la brune n'avait pas la force de refuser. Leur rupture était trop récente, et sans le soutien d'Emma, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'en sortir. Elle se décala, et l'air heureux, Robin entra.

\- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir… Fit-il en approchant sa main de son visage une fois qu'elle s'était retournée vers lui après avoir fermé la porte.

Mais Regina eut un mouvement de recul et Robin rétracta son geste tendre.

\- Tu sais où est le salon. Je t'en prie. Lui répondit-elle simplement, sèchement.

Il hocha la tête et s'y dirigea. Par la suite, il servit deux verres, comme s'il était parfaitement chez lui, et Regina se contenta de le regarder, le cœur lourd et le regard colérique.

Alors qu'il lui tendit le sien, avec un immense sourire sur son visage, elle le prit et sans même boire une goutte elle le posa sur la table basse en face d'elle. Elle veilla par la suite à se remettre exactement à la place où elle se trouvait auparavant, pour qu'une distance de sécurité d'au moins cinq mètres les sépare.

\- Bon. Robin, on va pas tourner autour du pot toute la soirée. Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a deux jours. J'ai quitté Marianne.

\- Et bien va te remettre avec ! Lui répondit froidement Regina, du tac au tac.

Il chercha alors à dissimuler sa moue très vexée et reprit.

\- Je l'ai quittée pour toi.

\- J'avais compris les trois premières fois.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui a changé Regina ? C'est pas un choix que tu m'avais demandé de faire ? Maintenant que je l'ai fait… Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Qu'est ce qu'il faut encore que je fasse ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? S'indigna la brune en écarquillant les yeux. Je t'ai demandé de faire un choix quand on était ensemble. Et en ne te décidant pas comme tu l'as fait, tu l'as choisie elle. Ce serait facile si on pouvait avoir un joker et revenir sur sa décision à chaque fois.

\- Tu sais très bien que la situation que j'ai vécu n'était pas simple…

\- C'est vrai que ça ne l'est jamais d'avoir une double vie.

Robin soupira.

\- Pourquoi t'es devenue si froide avec moi ? On a été si proche… Cette époque me manque.

\- Et moi, l'époque qui me manque c'est les courtes périodes où tu as disparu de ma vie, après notre séparation.

Il la regarda tristement tandis qu'elle se concentrait pour garder son masque le plus froid. Puis il prit la décision de s'avancer peu à peu d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il tenta de l'approcher par la suite plus rapidement pour voir s'il pouvait l'embrasser. En un réflexe elle le repoussa et le gifla.

Sous le choc, Robin porta simplement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez toutes avec moi en ce moment ?

Regina ne répondit rien pour ne pas exploser de rire. Puis elle finit par se lancer :

\- Si tu ne comprends pas quand je parle tu comprends surement mes gestes.

\- Oui… J'ai saisi…

Puis il se retourna pour aller s'installer sur le canapé à la plus grande stupéfaction de Regina qui pensait qu'il allait simplement s'en aller. Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, il lui lança :

\- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !

La brune se maudit d'avoir répondu cela. Après tout, elle n'avait personne. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout simplement pu lui répondre que non, au lieu de lui laisser penser que c'était le cas.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Je n'ai personne. Avait-elle finalement tranché, très sèchement. Et toi, tu devrais rentrer retrouver ta femme et ton fils. Ta famille quoi. Au lieu de perdre ton temps ici. Où tu n'obtiendras rien.

\- J'ai compris Regina tu sais…

\- C'est pas trop tôt… Soupira-t-elle.

Il se leva alors, en grimaçant.

\- Je suppose que maintenant tu veux que je m'en aille.

\- J'aimerais autant, oui. S'il te plait.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle pour lui embrasser amicalement la joue.

\- Merci en tout cas… Pour ton accueil, et pour avoir accepté de m'écouter… Malgré tout…

Devant la gentillesse de Robin, Regina commençait à s'en vouloir de lui avoir si mal parlé. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle souffrait trop pour recommencer une romance aussi douloureuse. Malgré tout, c'est vrai que Robin était un homme très compréhensif, bien qu'il soit un peu lourd, par moment, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas son côté adorable.

\- Je peux te poser une dernière question ? Demanda-t-il avec son air si coupable que Regina ne réussit pas à trouver la force de lui refuser.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'avec le temps, on pourra devenir amis, toi et moi ?

La brune déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer une relation amicale avec Robin. Cela lui faisait trop mal.

\- Je pense que… Je ne pourrais être amie avec toi que lorsque je serais amoureuse de quelqu'un. A ce moment là je te ferais signe. Mais pour l'instant je ne vais pas pouvoir.

\- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite, Regina, de trouver le bonheur.

\- Merci. Moi aussi, de t'épanouir avec ta famille. Je pense que notre histoire était une erreur de parcours pour toi. Tu dois aller t'excuser auprès d'eux.

Robin, qui se sentait maintenant coupable acquiesça simplement.

\- J'ai alors hâte que tu aimes à nouveau. J'ai hâte d'être ton ami.

Regina lui sourit, rassurée d'avoir enfin pu tirer un trait sur cette histoire, et que Robin se rende compte que c'était la fin.

\- Et… Ajouta-t-il finalement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

\- Je suppose que c'est que nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble alors !

Robin lui sourit, essayant de dissimuler son air un peu déçu.

Puis la sonnette de la porte de Regina retentit. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure. 21heures. Qui pouvait venir la voir à ce moment là ?

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Lui demanda Robin, une once de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Non. Pas que je sache.

Puis elle s'avança vers la porte, accompagnée de Robin, qui comptait s'enfuir, comme Regina lui avait demandé, par la même occasion.

Lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte elle fut frappée par la stupéfaction et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

\- Emma ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Regina ! Lui répondit la blonde, simplement, presque dans un soupir de soulagement.

Puis les yeux d'Emma se posèrent alors derrière, sur l'homme qui était chez son amie. Lorsqu'elle réussi à se remettre de son choc, elle secoua la tête et posa ses yeux sur la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Dit-elle sur un ton agressif.

* * *

 _ **Voilà! Avant que je ne me prenne quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais vous dire que je vous aime, et que j'apprécie que vous suiviez mon travail comme ça. Mine de rien, ça demande du temps.**_

 ** _PS: Je te dédierai bien ce chapitre, ma Linsy, parce que je suis trop touchée que tu m'ais dédiée le tien... Mais franchement je t'en dédierais un bien mieux (et sans Robin LOL)._**

 ** _Bon, après je me rassure, et je me dis que ma chouchoute du tennis, elle, s'est qualifiée en revanche cet après midi. (oui, je suis restée là dessus, j'ai limite envie de verser une larme...). Mais mon CHOUCHOU BORDEL... *pleurs*_**

 ** _PPS: Que personne ne vienne me dire qu'elle n'aime pas ce joueur._**

 ** _Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller écrire mon chapitre 11, d'une manière dépitée... Et je vais essayer de pas trop faire subir mon chagrin aux personnages... Aussi... (non je plaisante là XD)_**

 ** _Je vous aime aime aime aime aime (je vous l'ai déjà dit non?)_**

 ** _Bisous, et merci pour tout..._**


	9. Le message volé

_**Salut à tous! Voilà mon chapitre.**_

 _ **PS: je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. BIM!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (oui oui j'expédie ça mais c'est pour pas vous gaver avec ma vie).**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le message volé.

\- Hey ! S'écria Robin. Mais t'es pas la tarée qui m'a frappée alors que je sais même pas ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Et qui se ferait une joie de recommencer… Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

Puis elle s'approcha dangereusement de Robin, dans le but de faire suivre des gestes à ses paroles, quand Regina vint se placer devant elle.

\- Emma… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Ca y est ? Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

\- Non ! S'énerva Regina visiblement vexée. Il allait partir.

La blonde lança un regard noir à Robin et ce dernier leva les mains en l'air.

\- C'est vrai ! Fit-il. Je vous laisse.

Puis sans plus ajouter un mot, conscient de la tension, il s'enfuit.

\- Ok. Je ferais mieux de faire pareil.

Emma réagissait comme si elle était dévorée par la jalousie. Elle le savait, et elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle était surtout vexée, qu'après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour que Regina se sente bien, celle-ci préfère passer sa soirée avec son ex.

Elle fit demi-tour et fut sévèrement retenue par la poigne dure et déterminée de la brune. Elle lui serra le bras si fort qu'Emma se retourna en un sursaut.

\- Aie ! Tu me fais mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

Regina, prenant conscience de son dernier geste, desserra son emprise doucement.

\- Oh… Excuse-moi… S'il te plait, entre…

Alors qu'une minute plus tôt, la blonde aurait voulu s'enfuir pour montrer son mécontentement, elle ne put résister à regarder Regina dans les yeux et craqua.

\- Ok. Fit-elle tout de même encore sèchement et l'air boudeur.

Elle passa la porte et entendit Regina la refermer.

\- Je prends ta veste ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Ouai…

Puis elle finit par la suivre au salon où elle resta debout en face d'elle. La blonde la regardait froidement. Puis Regina craqua et soupira.

\- Bon. On est d'accord là que c'est quand même moi qui devrais tirer une gueule de trois mètres de long non ? Pas de nouvelles de toi. De TOUTE la journée. C'est pas comme si je t'avais envoyé quelque chose comme 600 messages depuis ce matin. T'aurais au moins pu faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre et m'envoyer sur les roses. T'aurais juste pu envoyer « Je bosse, laisse moi. », tu vois ? J'aurais su pourquoi ce silence, au moins. Et j'aurais été fixée.

Elle reprit sa respiration, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de se défouler sur Emma, qui ne bougeait pas.

\- T'as fini ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui. J'ai fini.

\- Ok. Je peux en placer une ?

\- Tu peux.

La tension était palpable. Jamais Regina n'aurait cru qu'Emma pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir simplement invité Robin à entrer chez elle, et jamais Emma n'aurait cru que Regina considérait leurs messages échangés comme indispensables à sa vie.

\- J'ai perdu mon téléphone. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour te le dire.

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce. Emma croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Regina dans les yeux. Leur visage se détendirent peu à peu et elles explosèrent de rire d'une manière quasi synchronique.

\- Sincèrement… Fit Emma en reprenant sa respiration. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Franchement ? On aurait simplement dit deux amies de collège qui se disputent d'une manière puérile et sans aucune raison.

\- Oui, ça y ressemblait effectivement.

Regina invita Emma à s'assoir, presque honteuse d'avoir vécu ce petit moment. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, comme chez elle, et la brune vint s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Bon, et pourquoi il était là l'autre ?

\- Tentative de récupération.

\- Encore ? Soupira Emma. Il en a pas marre de se prendre des vents énormissimes ? Enfin… Il s'est prit un vent là j'imagine. Non ? Regina… Dis moi qu'il s'est prit un vent.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches tant à le savoir ?

\- Parce qu'il ne te mérite pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et les copines, c'est fait pour trouver des mecs potables à leurs amies. Sinon c'est quoi l'intérêt ? Je vais pas te laisser perdre ton temps avec un connard comme ça.

\- Robin n'est pas un « connard » ! Rétorqua Regina en mimant des guillemets avec ses mains, comme par dégoût de devoir dire une grossièreté. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que c'était fini. Il a compris. Il reviendra plus. Sauf si je le lui demande, je suppose…

\- Ce que tu ne feras pas. Bien sur.

Regina la regarda, légèrement perplexe devant le ton que son amie adoptait.

\- Non. Puis, il reviendra pas, je suppose que ce serait plus simple.

\- Ouai ! S'exclama Emma en s'affalant un peu plus dans le canapé. Enfin, avec lui, visiblement, on peut jamais être sûre.

\- Emmaaaaa…

\- Quoi ? J'ai raison ou j'ai pas raison ?

Devant la non réponse de Regina, elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- J'ai raison ?

\- Je te déteste ! Bouda Regina en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Heeeey… Attends… Reviens ! Arrêtes de faire la gueule.

Emma rigola de la situation avant de suivre Regina qui avait déjà filé. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle mima une banderole avec ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis de « Lasts Days of Summer » ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Regina en arquant un sourcil.

Emma se jeta sur le tabouret de la cuisine, d'une manière très peu délicate.

\- Comme film ! Le film qu'on peut se mater ce soir !

\- Attends, tu déconnes ? Tu veux encore qu'on se regarde un film ?

\- Mais pas n'importe lequel…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon. C'est quoi ton film ?

\- Un truc avec Josh Brolin. Trop beau ce mec. Le genre ténébreux et tout tu vois ? Mais bon, ce qui attire plus l'œil là-dedans c'est quand même Kate Winslet. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle cette femme… Je peux pas m'empêcher de me le dire quand je la vois à l'écran… J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- T'es sure que t'es hétéro Emma ? Se moqua Regina.

\- Si j'avais un coussin, je te l'enverrai dans la gueule ! Bien sur que oui je suis hétéro.

Puis elle croisa les bras.

\- Peu importe de toute façon, reprit-elle vexée. Donc ? On le regarde ?

Regina soupira.

\- Après tout…

\- Putain trop bien ! Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir ! Je vais chercher ça sur internet.

Puis elle s'enfuit comme une gamine, obligeant Regina à crier pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu bosses pas demain ? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Si ! Mais je suis mutée… Alors je suppose que pour le moment, je vais pas avoir beaucoup de travail et…

Elle stoppa nette sa phrase lorsqu'elle remarqua que Regina était à présent derrière elle.

\- T'es mutée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ouai, non mais non ! T'inquiète ! Je suis mutée dans une ville alentours, ou peut être juste dans un autre commissariat de la ville. Ils en peuvent plus de mes sautes d'humeur.

\- Tes sautes d'humeur ?

Emma se lança alors dans l'explication de son hystérie suite à la perte de son portable. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Attends… Se retint de rire Regina. Tu as… été mutée… Parce que t'as complètement craqué pour… un PORTABLE ?

Puis elle explosa de rire, les larmes lui montant presque immédiatement.

\- Hey ! Mais tu te fous de moi ? C'était pour éviter que tu me tapes la crise de nerfs à laquelle j'ai eu le droit en arrivant je te signale.

\- Bien sur… Se calma la brune.

Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé le film, Emma s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

\- Hey ! Où tu vas ! L'interpella Regina.

\- A quoi ça sert un bon film si on a pas quelque chose à grignoter devant ?

\- Emma Swan, tu es une feignasse de base.

\- Et j'assume !

Puis elle se mit à fouiller les placards, sans autorisation, comme déjà parfaitement à l'aise.

\- J'hallucine ! Du pop corn ! Tu manges ça toi ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi t'en as dans tes placards ?

\- Pour pouvoir servir les gens comme toi qui viennent squatter ma maison sans prévenir à une heure où tous les magasins de la ville sont fermés !

\- T'es surprenante.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'assoir définitivement sur le canapé, attendant qu'Emma ait terminé de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle revint avec ses deux saladiers de pop corn, elle les déposa sur la table et s'assit à côté de Regina qui la fixait.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle alors.

\- Rien.

Maintenant c'était Emma qui fixait la brune.

\- QUOI ? Fit-elle à son tour.

\- Tu m'as envoyé quoi comme message ce matin ?

Puis rien. Regina baissa les yeux.

\- Rien de… Très important. Je m'excusais de pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt.

\- J'ai pas pu l'ouvrir tu sais… Mon chef m'a appelé et après j'ai miraculeusement perdu mon téléphone. Je peux… Le lire ?

\- Je l'ai pas gardé.

La brune avait répondu d'une manière trop hâtive et précipitée pour dire la vérité. Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah ! Dommage.

Elle ne voulait la forcer en rien, mais tant pis, elle découvrirait le contenu de ce mystérieux message quoi qu'il lui en coute. Et puis, au fond, cela ne faisait que rajouter un mystère de plus à la liste.

\- Bon, on le met ce film ?

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me racontes quelque chose !

La blonde sourit et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, en face de Regina. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil et adopta la même position, pour lui faire parfaitement face, toutes deux à un bout opposé du canapé.

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Tu peux me parler de Killian ?

Emma déglutit. Son sourire disparut, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais elle se demandait surtout pourquoi Regina voulait savoir tout cela.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est amies maintenant toi et moi. Et qu'on n'a jamais parlé que de Robin.

\- C'est faux. On a parlé de Killian aussi.

\- Seulement cinq minutes…

La blonde grimaça.

\- S'il te plait Emma.

Puis elle finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, elle ne perdait rien à lui raconter un peu sa vie.

\- Ok.

Elle prit par la suite une poignée de pop corn, elle s'amusa à en lancer deux ou trois dans les airs, les uns après les autres et les rattraper directement dans sa bouche.

\- Donc… Killian, on s'est rencontré par hasard. Genre pendant que je faisais une ronde à mon travail. J'ai craqué parce qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. On s'est fréquentés et on s'est vite mis ensemble. Pour tout t'avouer, ça n'a pas duré plus d'un an. C'était trop… stérile. Par rapport aux autres filles qu'il fréquentait en partie à cause de la boisson. Puis ses escapades nocturnes… J'en pouvais plus. Je lui ai demandé de tout arrêter où il me perdait. Il a bien réussi… Oui… 4 mois. Environ. Et ça a reprit de plus belle. Il espérait que la « pilule soit passée » avec le temps surement. Mais comme je l'avais promis, je me suis barrée. Pas de seconde chance.

Regina resta sans voix un moment.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse était trop rapide et sèche. Elle se racla la gorge et elle prit une voix plus douce.

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je l'ai cru. Mais non. Je ne m'en veux pas de m'être séparée de lui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Regina sourit alors.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Emma, étonnée d'avoir déclenchée une telle réaction.

\- Oh rien… Je veux dire, je suis ton amie moi aussi. Et je voulais veiller à ce qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal.

La bonde étira ses lèvres, émue.

\- La seule chose qui me chagrine un peu, c'est que j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir dans ce couple. Mais non finalement. Puis tant pis. Killian c'est plutôt le bon pote que le bon amant.

\- Je vois…

Puis rien. Regina prit alors un pop corn qu'elle envoya vers Emma. La blonde déjà surentrainée à ce jeu pour d'innombrables après midi passées devant sa télévision, le réceptionna dans sa bouche.

\- Hey ! Excellent réflexe ! La congratula Regina. Bravo !

\- Ce sont des années d'entrainement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est d'une utilité ! Soupira-t-elle.

Emma, mimant une tête vexée lui envoya quelques pop corn au visage.

\- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle. A quoi tu joues ?

\- Je joue… A t'envoyer du pop corn dans la gueule, fit Emma en explosant de rire et continuant d'en balancer.

Regina les esquivait d'un geste de main, avant de s'énerver, prendre un saladier et lui en envoyer à son tour. Une véritable guerre fut alors déclarée pendant bien 10 minutes.

\- Super ! Bouda Emma en regardant le fond d'un saladier. Il en reste plus beaucoup maintenant.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! Se défendit la brune en tentant d'en retirer quelques uns de ses cheveux.

\- Bon on le met ce film ?

Regina haussa les épaules et se retourna de nouveau vers la télé, s'asseyant ainsi normalement aux côtés d'Emma, au milieu du pop corn, qu'elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de nettoyer. La blonde se leva pour mettre le film en route et le début se déroula dans le plus religieux des silences. Puis lorsque la brune vit l'actrice qu'Emma attendait tant, elle se pencha vers la table pour récupérer un mouchoir propre et le lui tendre.

\- Tiens ! Tu baves ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Emma fronça les sourcils, essayant de bouder, puis elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

\- Je te permets pas !

\- De parler de ton fantasme lesbien ? D'accord. Pardonne-moi !

\- Attention Regina ! Prévint Emma. Tu ne voudrais pas commencer avec moi une guerre que tu ne gagneras pas.

\- Que je ne gagnerai pas ? Emma… Ne te rends pas ridicule !

Emma grogna avant de lui ordonner sèchement de regarder le film, et de la laisser tranquille, d'un air vexé. La jeune blonde parvint à se concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que la tête de Regina se faisait plus lourde sur son épaule, qu'elle avait rejoint quelques secondes auparavant. Emma tenta tant bien que mal d'apercevoir son visage, puis remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient clos, et qu'elle dormait d'une manière angélique. Elle sourit toute seule de pouvoir le constater. Puis de minutes en minutes, elle glissa, et probablement dans l'élan de son sommeil, elle finit allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses d'Emma. La blonde pouvait aisément la regarder, à ce moment. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste rassurant, puis s'appuya sur le repose-tête derrière elle. Elle s'abandonna au sommeil, elle aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, dans le plus complet des bien-être malgré sa position douloureuse.

000

Regina ouvrit les yeux car une lueur du soleil lui illuminait déjà le visage. Elle sentit alors la main d'Emma, toujours dans ses cheveux. Elle tenta doucement de se relever et s'étira dans l'amas de pop corn. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur la blonde, endormie. Elle paraissait paisible et heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Elle se glissa alors jusqu'à l'étage pour prendre une douche, sur la pointe des pieds.

Emma, elle, ouvrit les yeux à son tour, parfaitement consciente que le stratagème du « je fais semblant d'être encore endormi » n'était vraiment pas honnête. Elle n'en fut pas fière. Elle commença alors à chercher, telle une fouine, de partout le téléphone de Regina pour pouvoir relire ce fameux message, car elle était certaine que la brune ne l'avait pas supprimé. Elle fouilla tout d'abord la cuisine, le salon, et la salle à manger en quatrième vitesse. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps encore et que Regina reviendrait de l'étage d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se précipita alors dans l'entrée où elle avait remarqué déjà la dernière fois, un meuble sur lequel la brune posait souvent automatiquement ses affaires. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçue, puisque le téléphone se trouvait là.

Emma respira bruyamment et s'en voulait déjà de faire ce qu'elle projetait. Elle avait l'impression de violer sa vie privée. Puis elle haussa les épaules chassant sa culpabilité. Après tout, ce message lui avait bien été envoyé non ? Il lui été destiné ? Elle avait un droit de pouvoir le lire presque aussi grand que celui de Regina.

Elle saisit alors l'objet et s'aventura dans les messages envoyés. En remontant, elle remarqua bien vite la quantité incalculable de messages qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Alors elle ne lui avait pas menti, elle l'avait bel et bien bombardée.

Elle remarqua un texto dont l'heure correspondait plus ou moins à ce qui aurait pu être l'heure du fameux message. Elle l'ouvrit alors. Il était incroyablement long. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de le lire en entier, ayant déjà entendu Regina ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain à l'étage.

« _Bon Emma… Je comprends que tu veuilles me faire la conversation ce matin, mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai peur que tu ne sois plus aussi attentive lorsque tu auras repris ton boulot. C'est égoïste je sais, mais je veux commencer à me détacher. Mine de rien, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant dans ma vie, et de savoir que bientôt on sera moins proches… Ca me brise… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de plus important encore…_ »

\- Emma ?

Le début de la descente dans les escaliers de Regina coupa la blonde dans sa lecture et elle reposa immédiatement son téléphone, faisant, en un réflexe, mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa veste en cuir.

\- Ah ! Tu es réveillée ! Sourit Regina lorsqu'elle surprit la blonde dans l'entrée. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mmmh… Oui… Je crois que je vais devoir passer chez moi pour prendre une douche. Et me changer avant d'aller au taf.

\- D'accord !

Regina lui lança un clin d'œil et la remercia de cette soirée, et d'avoir subit des courbatures pour ne pas la réveiller. Emma lui répondit que c'était son plaisir avant qu'elles se dirigent toutes les deux vers leur voiture, à l'extérieur.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène au travail ? Lui proposa Emma. Je passerai te prendre ce soir !

\- Très bonne tentative pour le connaitre Swan, mais ça aussi, c'est de la triche !

\- Grrr… J'aurais essayé. Bon et si je trouve, je gagne quoi au fait ?

\- Mmmh… Réfléchit la brune. Je te dois un repas au resto !

\- Cool ça me va ! Bon je dois y aller, je suis en retard. Mais surtout, pas de crise de nerfs si tu reçois pas de message, sache que je n'ai toujours pas de téléphone.

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui bouda avant de monter dans sa voiture, sans un au revoir, comme une enfant. Emma sourit, entra dans la sienne et la démarra, prenant le chemin de sa maison.

Elle repensa rapidement au message de Regina. Elle ne l'avait pas lu en entier, mais ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait brisé le cœur. Savoir la brune mal par sa faute la torturait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se passer d'elle, ni même la reléguer au second plan, même pas après ce travail qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire pour la rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, car elle n'était pas censée lire ce texto. Et cela la torturait. Mais ce qui l'intriguait plus encore, c'était bien évidemment cette chose que Regina voulait lui dire, qui avait l'air si sérieuse… Elle donnait d'ailleurs l'impression d'avoir longuement hésité à l'écrire.

Emma secoua la tête, voulant cesser cette torture mentale. Elle trouverait de quoi il s'agissait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

 _ **Et voili voilou. Encore une soirée entre filles. Elles sont un peu en mode BFF là non ?**_

 _ **Je sais que cette histoire de message va vous gaver. Tant pis :) (oui je suis vraiment de bonne humeur)**_

 _ **Pourquoi je suis de bonne humeur? Parce que ma chouchou s'est qualifiée pour la finale aujourd'hui T_T... Plus qu'une étape. Même si le Roland Garros, elle l'a déjà gagné. En plus, elle était malade comme un chien... Elle était super faible, presque elle rampait au sol... pauvre chouchou. Mais en bonne numéro un mondial, elle a quand même démonté son adversaire. Même son sourire de victoire paraissait faible et triste... Ca m'a brisé le coeur. Elle a même un peu pleuré au début du match... OMG c'était horrible. en bonne fan, j'ai pleuré avec elle. En plus, elle a jamais fait ça, c'est pas le genre je fais du cinéma, puis c'est la number one c'est pas pour rien... Bouh, même avec cette fichue grippe et cette chaleur qui l'empirait, elle a montré ses compétences, je suis tellement fière d'elle :3 Putain je faaaaangirl tellement je l'aime. Je vais de ce pas la demander en mariage. Bye bye. Je promets de poster quand même.**_

 _ **Bon là je vais vraiment vous laisser, ils vont surement repasser des images de sa victoire à la fin des infos, mon coeur a besoin de se préparer (oui je suis grave mais ca s'appelle être une fangirl).**_

 _ **PS: Demain je sais pas quand je pourrais poster. Ma soeur est enceinte et son accouchement est prévu le 5 juin. Le bébé s'accroche mais bon... il pourra pas rester bien longtemps encore. Puis avec le Roland Garros, je sais pas... Mais promis j'essaierai de trouver une minute.**_

 _ **Bisouuuuus... Et la prochaine fois qu'on parlera, je serais tata.**_

 _ **Je vous aime et merci de votre soutien.**_


	10. Nouveau départ

**_Hey guys. Chapitre 10, tranquille, pas de stress. Franchement c'est easy. Y a pas de complications, c'est juste sucré._**

 ** _Au chapitre 11, il se passe quelque chose qui va un peu bouleverser tout ce calme._**

 _ **Comme je ne suis pas spécialement fière de chapitre, dites moi si vous voulez que je publie le suivant cette nuit, si je peux. Sinon, demain, comme d'hab.**_

 _ **Bref, Céline? Je t'aaaaaaaaaaime !**_

 _ **Voilà c'est tout.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Nouveau départ.

Emma entra au commissariat en boudant. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas eu un comportement parfait, mais elle ne s'en voulait pas vraiment. Graham la croisa alors et l'interpella.

\- Hey ! Emma ?

\- Ouai ? Répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de ton nouveau poste ce matin. Reviens plutôt cet après midi ?

\- Pourquoi je me suis levée en fait ?

Elle lui parlait toujours d'un air sec et froid pour lui montrer son mécontentement d'avoir été mutée dans un autre commissariat. Il soupira simplement comme toute réponse et elle fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir, sans ajouter un mot. Une fois dehors, elle décida de passer voir Lacey dans la boutique.

000

Une fois entrée, Lacey revêtit son plus radieux sourire.

\- Emma ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant le tour du comptoir, se jetant dans ses bras. T'étais où ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois hier. Je voulais qu'on sorte un peu.

\- Désolée. J'ai égaré mon téléphone.

\- Oh. Ok. Mais quand je suis passée chez toi hier pour te proposer, comme c'était sur ma route, t'y étais même pas.

Emma déglutit et Lacey sourit.

\- Alors ? Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna Emma. Quoi ? Non non. J'étais pas chez un mec. J'étais chez Regina. Je suis passée lui dire que j'avais perdu mon téléphone, à elle aussi.

\- Oh ! Explosa Lacey. Excuse-moi d'avoir cru à ton hétérosexualité pendant quelques secondes. J'ai été faible.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

\- Et donc ? T'es rentrée à quelle heure cette fois ?

Emma grimaça et ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis remarquant le regard insista de son amie elle se risqua :

\- Euh… ce matin…

La brune ne dit tout d'abord rien et explosa de rire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu trouves drôle ? Se vexa la blonde.

\- Oh rien ! J'étais simplement en train de me demander si vous aviez « dormi » ensemble cette fois. Ah ouai ! Et après j'ai pensé à ton « j'aime pas les femmes » et là j'ai plus pu me retenir.

Emma se sentit violemment rougir et ne répondit rien, si bien que Lacey écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte.

\- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober une mouche !

\- Emma ! Emma ! Vous avez dormi séparément pas vrai ?

\- Euh pas vraiment… En fait…

\- Alors ça y est ! Cria Lacey.

Une vieille voix à moitié endormie retentit de l'arrière boutique.

\- Sileeeeence…

La petite vendeuse excentrique leva les yeux au ciel et lui cria :

\- Attendez une seconde ! Emma Swan vient de se rendre compte qu'elle était lesbienne ça se fête !

La propriétaire ne répondit déjà plus, ayant déjà du re sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Emma ! Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ! C'est génial !

\- LACEY ! Cria la blonde pour enfin la couper. On regardait un film, et on s'est endormies sur le canapé. Voilà. Tu sais tout. Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas intéressée par Regina, tu pourrais arrêter de me harceler ?

\- Oh comme un vieux couuuuple… Se moqua son amie.

\- Tu me gaves.

Puis silence. Lacey prit une mine sérieuse et avait l'air de vouloir entamer une conversation sans tout tourner à la dérision.

\- Et sinon ? Tu penses quoi d'elle, pour de vrai ?

\- Eh bien… Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense, en toute vérité. Je pense que, bien qu'Elsa et Ruby soient des amies de longues dates, je ressens pas la même chose quand je suis avec Regina. C'est comme… Mon coup de foudre amical tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'avais tellement envie d'être son amie que je l'ai limite harcelée pendant une semaine. Et maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à avoir son amitié, j'ai l'impression que c'est la chose la plus importante que j'ai, dans ma vie.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non. J'ai tellement eu besoin d'une famille et d'amis quand j'étais plus jeune. Je les avais pas. Et aujourd'hui, malgré la présence de mes amies, je me sens toujours parfois profondément seule. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Maintenant que j'ai Regina, je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend mieux que quiconque. En fait, ce qui me plait, c'est qu'elle a un point de vue neuf sur moi, sur ma vie. Elle est tellement mystérieuse et surprenante que je m'attends jamais à sa réponse, et sans rien faire… Elle me fait rire. En fait, concrètement, si j'étais une gamine de 15 ans, je dirais que je la considère vraiment comme une meilleure amie. C'est stupide non ?

\- Oui, t'as l'air con. Mais c'est super mignon. Puis je suis sûre qu'elle pense pareil. Enfin, tu devrais en parler avec Zelena, je suppose.

Puis elle lui tapa l'épaule amicalement pendant qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel, désespérée du non soutien de son amie.

\- Enfin… Reprit-elle. Dans tous les cas, vous vivez déjà comme un couple !

\- Tu peux… ARRETER ? Hurla Emma.

\- Sileeeeeence ! Résonna encore une fois la voix de Granny.

La blonde soupira et baissa le ton.

\- Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce midi ?

\- Ouai ! Fit Lacey en lisant le journal, haussant les épaules. Bien sur ! Ca va me rappeler le temps où on bossait encore ensemble.

\- Cool !

Puis elle s'assit derrière le comptoir, à côté de son amie. Elle la fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes pesantes avec que Lacey ne souffle bruyamment.

\- Bon, Emma, QUOI ? J'avoue que ton regard insistant me manquait pas !

\- J'étais en train de me demander…

\- Oui, bah peu importe ce que tu te demandes, fais-le en silence, tu m'empêches de lire.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose à toi alors ?

\- T'es invivable !

\- Parce que je veux te poser une question ? T'es rude ! C'est toi qui es invivable.

Elles explosèrent alors de rire avant que Lacey ne se calme.

\- Bon aller ! Demande !

\- Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton téléphone ?

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ? Tout ce suspens pour ça ?

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui l'a posé ce suspens !

\- Tiens ! Fit-elle en lui envoyant dans la figure.

Emma le rattrapa en un réflexe.

\- Tu gères ! La remercia-t-elle.

Puis elle attendit quelques minutes que Lacey se concentre à nouveau sur son journal, et qu'elle ne pense plus à sa présence. Une fois donc tranquille, elle regarda les contacts du portable, et les fit défiler jusqu'à apercevoir le nom de « Regina ». Elle ouvrit donc un message vide et y inscrit quelques mots qu'elle osa enfin. Poussée par sa confidence à Lacey, elle eut soudain envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« _C'est fou, mais tu me manques…_ ».

Elle pensa quelques instants qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de la revoir en attendant sa réponse. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, cinq minutes plus tard, Emma sourit et l'ouvrit, impatiente.

« _J'en suis ravie Lacey, mais je pense que tu m'as confondue avec Zelena._ »

« Putain, j'ai oublié de signer », se lamenta la blonde en fermant les yeux.

« _C'est Emma…_ »

« _Oh ! Emma !_ »

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? », s'indigna intérieurement Emma, déçue. Puis elle ne tarda pas à recevoir un nouveau message.

« _Moi aussi, je suis en manque de ta présence, tu sais._ »

Emma déglutit. Son cœur se retourna dans sa poitrine. Sa réponse n'était pas seulement touchante, parce qu'elle aurait réussi à s'ouvrir et lui dire qu'elle lui manquait aussi. La tournure de sa phrase était tellement belle qu'Emma en était dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir l'enregistrer sur son téléphone personnel. Puis elle pensa ensuite qu'en perdant son portable, elle aurait perdu tous les SMS de Regina, en particulier celui où elle lui disait explicitement qu'elle la trouvait belle. Emma soupira et entreprit de chasser ces idées de sa tête pour pouvoir continuer à discuter avec la brune, tant qu'elle le pouvait.

« _Je pense qu'on peut remédier à ça._ »

« _Et comment ?_ »

« _Un verre ce soir ?_ »

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Emma se sentit gênée de la manière avec laquelle elle la forçait presque à passer encore une soirée avec elle.

« _Enfin, sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu. Ou que tu es fatiguée. Ou que tu n'as simplement pas envie de me voir._ », s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

« _J'ai envie de te voir._ »

Emma sourit et sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsqu'elle imagina la voix suave de Regina prononcer ces quelques mots. Puis elle se reprit quand elle reçut un nouveau message.

« _Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais, ce soir._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Je pense qu'en ce qui concerne la curiosité amicale, tu n'as pas besoin d'un professeur._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ », renvoya Emma une nouvelle fois en prenant une gorgée du café que Lacey venait de lui apporter.

Alors qu'elle n'eut pas de réponse elle se dépêcha d'envoyer un nouveau mot.

« _Tu peux pas ou tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée de se bourrer la gueule alors que tu bosses le lendemain ?_ »

« _Emma, j'ai une réunion. Je dois te laisser._ »

La blonde soupira, un peu déçue et répondit une dernière phrase avant de rendre le téléphone à Lacey.

« _Ok. Bon courage_. »

Cinq minutes plus tard Lacey explosa de rire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Emma.

\- « Tu me manques, toi aussi, on va y remédier », c'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Mais ! C'est personnel ! Bouda la blonde.

\- Oui, et c'est mon téléphone. T'aurais du être assez intelligente pour les effacer, au moins.

\- Oui… C'est sur.

\- Donc du coup, explosa de rire une nouvelle fois la brune, c'était quoi ça ?

\- Bah, comme je t'ai dit. Des manifestations d'amitié.

\- Ok, je te croyais hein… Mais là je suis repassée dans la phase où je te crois lesbienne. Sérieux, on s'envoie les mêmes textos, avec Zelena.

\- Et alors ? Bouda Emma.

\- Et alors ? Tu déconnes j'espère. Ca te surprend si peu ?

La blonde haussa les épaules et remarqua qu'il était déjà l'heure de s'en aller, à la pendule de la boutique.

\- Bon Lacey, je vais te laisser !

\- Tu peux toujours esquiver la conversation, je sais où tu habites !

Emma explosa de rire avant de sortir du magasin. Elle souffla une fois dehors, et ne porta plus attention à ce que venait de lui dire Lacey. Elle songea seulement quelques instants au message de Regina, qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire en entier. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle devait se rendre au commissariat maintenant.

000

Elle déboula au poste la bouche encore à moitié pleine du sandwich qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer.

\- Shalut ! Articula-t-elle en voyant Graham pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Celui-ci la regarda attendrit de voir qu'elle ne changerait jamais, et lui sourit.

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas spécialement pressée de se retrouver dans un nouveau commissariat, avec de nouveaux collègues, un nouveau shérif, et un nouveau « big boss ».

\- Tu te sens prête ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Je m'en fous, en fait.

Graham fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Emma aussi désintéressée par son travail. Il lui ouvrit d'une manière galante la portière de son véhicule de fonction avant d'en faire le tour et de s'assoir au volant.

\- On va où, au fait ? S'intéressa enfin Emma.

\- Ta ceinture !

La blonde souffla et abandonna la question. Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et s'y endormit rapidement, pour rattraper sa nuit qui fut courte et douloureuse.

000

\- Emma ? Interpella Graham en lui secouant le bras.

\- Mmmh ? Se plaignit-elle.

\- Réveille-toi, on est arrivés !

La blonde s'étira et sortit de la voiture. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel Graham l'accompagnait. Elle monta un étage qui lui parut être interminable. Puis elle lança un faux sourire à son ex qui la regardait avant de frapper à la porte. Il entra ensuite sans attendre la permission. Emma se dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau vide.

\- Madame le Maire ? Appela Graham.

\- Madame t'as dit ? Lui chuchota Emma étonnée.

Et c'est alors que la blonde resta sans voix quand Regina entra dans le bureau d'une petite porte qui menait surement à un couloir.

\- Ah bonjour Graham ! Lui sourit-elle. Miss Swan !

\- Euh… Euh… Bégaya Emma.

\- On dit bonjour Madame le Maire, Emma… Se dépêcha de dire Graham de peur qu'elle fasse déjà mauvaise impression. Désolée, elle est pas comme ça tout le temps vous savez. La mutation la perturbe mais je vous assure que c' est une très bonne flic. Elle vous décevra pas.

Regina lui sourit simplement, puis le shérif fit demi-tour.

\- Je vous laisse avec votre nouvelle employée !

Puis il glissa plus discrètement à Emma.

\- Fais pas de conneries cette fois.

La blonde aurait pu exploser de rire si elle n'était pas encore sous le choc. Vraiment, elle le savait, Regina allait forcément accepter sa mutation. Elle n'eut pas de mal, dès lors, à deviner qu'elle se trouvait à Storybrooke, et que son nouvel emploi serait géographiquement plus proche du manoir de la brune.

Lorsque Graham claqua la porte, Emma se retourna vers elle.

\- Sérieux ? Maire ? C'est ça ton poste ? Mais… J'hallucine. Je comprends mieux maintenant, la carte de visite, la baraque de malade, tes tailleurs et tout. C'est toi ma nouvelle « big boss » alors ?

\- C'est moi ! Sourit-elle simplement.

\- Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

\- En fait… S'amusa Regina en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, je savais que j'allais avoir une mutation depuis hier, dans l'après midi, avant que tu viennes chez moi. J'ai reçu un appel du Shérif Humbert. Puis quand tu es venue et que tu m'as dit que tu avais été mutée, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de toi, bien sur.

\- Et t'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ? Moi qui me suis stressée à l'idée d'avoir encore affaire à un tyran de maire.

\- T'aurais découvert où je travaille, alors non. Et qui te dit que je suis pas un tyran moi ?

\- Laisse-moi rire.

\- Je t'en prie !

Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je me sens bien plus passionnée par mon travail, maintenant. Tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu ne l'étais plus ?

La blonde soupira consciente qu'il était temps de lui en dire plus.

\- Bof. Avant le seul endroit où je m'éclatais et me sentais bien c'était au commissariat. Mais après je t'ai rencontré et je me suis rendue compte que les meilleurs moments je les passe avec toi, et plus au taf…

\- Oh… Répondit simplement Regina, un peu gênée.

\- Mais cette fois promis, fit-elle en levant la main pour jurer, je vais m'impliquer à fond. Je voudrais pas décevoir la chef des chefs.

\- Tu me décevras pas, j'en suis sure.

Emma haussa les épaules, touchée, avant de reprendre.

\- T'as quoi de prévu ce soir alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu m'as dit qu'on pouvait pas se voir. Alors ?

Regina soupira.

\- Emma, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Voilà, j'avais un peu peur que ton travail prenne le dessus, et d'une manière très égocentrique j'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi pour éviter que tu ne le fasses de toi-même. Tout simplement.

Emma reconnu là, le début du message de Regina qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lire en entier. Pleine d'espoir elle attendit alors une suite, pour enfin découvrir ce qu'était la deuxième chose qu'il fallait qu'elle lui avoue. Mais rien ne vint, et la brune stoppa là sa confidence. Emma tenta de dissimuler sa légère déception, avant de se reprendre et de rendre compte que Regina venait de lui ouvrir un peu son cœur, et que le reste de ce fichu texto viendrait certainement par la suite.

\- Regina ! S'exclama-t-elle. Jamais je ne t'aurais relayé au second plan. Je te le promets, tu peux me faire confiance. T'es mon centre d'intérêt numéro un, et j'ai pas envie qu'on s'éloigne. Notre amitié me plait comme elle est. Elle me plait, et elle me fait un bien fou. Je ne me sens plus du tout seule.

La brune lui sourit, visiblement très rassurée. Puis elle se reprit.

\- Il vaut que mieux que personne n'apprenne tout de suite qu'on se connait toi et moi. Je voudrais pas que les gens pensent que tu as été pistonnée alors que je suis certaine que tu as les capacités pour avoir ce travail.

\- Merci… Souffla Emma, émue.

La brune ouvrit alors un tiroir et en sortit un dossier.

\- Bon, voici David. C'est le shérif ici. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui, il est très gentil. Sa femme aussi, tu auras surement l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, elle est toujours agrippée à lui et passe beaucoup de temps au commissariat.

\- D'accord ! Acquiesça la blonde, attentive aux paroles de Regina, et pour la première fois depuis son retour, impliquée dans son travail.

Puis cette dernière saisit son téléphone fixe de bureau.

\- Tu devrais descendre et le rejoindre en bas. Pour faire sa connaissance. Il va te montrer les bureaux et te faire visiter un peu la ville.

\- Ok !

Elle se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers la sortie, ne voulant pas décevoir sa nouvelle grande patronne. Puis elle se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, obligeant la brune à décrocher le combiné de son oreille.

\- Au fait ! Et ce diner ?

\- Quel diner ?

\- Tu me dois un diner. J'ai découvert ton métier.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! S'indigna Regina. T'as triché ! T'aurais surement pas trouvé sans ça !

\- Han han ! Fit Emma en secouant son index. Argument non accepté.

\- Je suis ta supérieure maintenant ! Je peux refuser si je le veux !

\- Oui mais en dehors de ce bureau, tu es mon amie. Amie qui vient de perdre son pari.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok alors… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Disons… Ce soir ? Puisque tu es maintenant totalement rassurée sur mes intentions.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et sans doute contester, mais Emma fila bien trop vite pour cela.

Regina sourit une dernière fois avant de porter le téléphone à nouveau à son oreille et prévenir David de l'arrivée de sa nouvelle employée. Inconsciemment, elle avait hâte que l'après midi passe le plus vite possible, pour se retrouver avec Emma, de nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. Comme promis, pas d'embrouilles.**_

 _ **PS: je vous aime tous très fort. et merci de votre soutien, s'il vous plait n'hésitez jamais à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours du bien.**_

 _ **LAISSEZ EN LAISSEZ EN.**_

 _ **Bisous, je vous aime toujours (depuis deux secondes).**_

 _ **A plusssss.**_


	11. Préoccupations de sœur

_**Bonjour les amis,**_

 _ **voilà, tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de n'avoir pas pu poster plus tôt, mais... Je suis tata... Ma soeur a accouché, et ma nièce est tellement... Wow, magnifique on dirait un poupon, elle est si belle. Irréelle. Je retourne la voir demain, tellement je suis amoureuse.**_

 _ **Bon sinon, excuses faites, voici mon chapitre. Au programme, une sœur très présente et un petit aveux.**_

 _ **Les choses avancent et c'est important.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Préoccupations de sœur

Regina s'assit à la table.

\- Bon, dépêchons ! Qu'on puisse expédier ça le plus vite possible.

\- Expédier ? S'indigna Emma. Expédier mon diner ? Franchement je pensais pas que ma compagnie te faisait autant chi…

\- J'aime pas les restos ! Coupa Regina en fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à entendre les grossièretés de la blonde.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as choisi !

\- Oui ! Quitte à perdre un pari, autant le perdre vraiment.

Emma explosa de rire.

\- T'es vraiment incroyable !

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Alors ? Comment tu trouves Storybrooke ?

\- Petit ! Répondit la blonde en prenant une bouchée de son assiette.

\- Ce n'est pas si « petit », se vexa la brune. Et puis, quand bien même, c'est une belle ville.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Se moqua alors Emma. J'avais oublié que c'était TA ville, TON bébé. Je m'y serais habituée si tu ne me l'avais pas caché aussi longtemps !

Comme Regina boudait discrètement et tentait de le cacher, Emma poursuivit.

\- Mais oui, c'est quand même très joli. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé !

\- Tant mieux ! Sourit la brune tout d'un coup beaucoup vexée.

Puis elle commença à manger, elle aussi, rassurée.

\- David est gentil ! Ajouta la blonde.

\- Il l'est.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Regina ?

\- Non. Simplement, je me demandais, le shérif…

\- Graham ?

\- Oui.

Puis rien pendant quelques secondes. Ce qui poussa Emma à relancer.

\- Bah quoi Graham ?

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous non ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ca se voit à la façon dont il te regarde.

La blonde, qui ne remarquait jamais ce genre de choses, haussa les épaules.

\- A moins qu'il ne se passe toujours quelque chose !

\- QUOI ? Hurla quasiment Emma. NON ! Bien sur que non !

Devant le regard accusateur de Regina, elle souffla.

\- Bon… ok ! On a eu une aventure, mais c'était même pas officiel. Juste le temps de quelques nuits, parce que je me fiche de Graham ! A mon avis c'est simplement un petit coureur ! Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effets sur les femmes ! Malgré tout, il est très gentil. C'est un amour, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Comme ami.

\- D'accord ! Se rassura Regina.

\- Comment tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Je viens de te le dire !

\- Il ne me regarde pas tellement différemment de toi ! Lança Emma.

\- Oui, justement.

\- QUOI ? Cria la blonde.

\- Emma ! Tout le monde te regarde.

\- Je m'en fous ! S'écria-t-elle en prenant tout de même le soin de baisser le ton. Répond !

\- Franchement… Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'es pas demandée pourquoi il avait des contacts avec moi alors qu'on est à 20Km l'un de l'autre ? Et pourquoi c'est pas le maire de ta ville qui m'aurait contacté ?

\- Euh… Non désolée je me suis pas demandée !

Puis un court silence s'installa durant lequel Regina n'ajouta rien, ce qui fit enrager Emma.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Pardon ? Explosa de rire la brune. Absolument pas. Il est simplement… Attrayant. Puis c'était comme toi, non officiel, ça n'a même pas duré. En fait, on se voyait pas la journée.

Emma resta stupéfaite, la bouche ouverte quelques secondes.

\- Mais quel… espèce de gros… connard !

\- Il y a deux minutes même pas, tu disais qu'il était un de tes plus proches amis.

\- C'était il y a deux minutes.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

\- Jalouse ? S'amusa Regina.

\- Bah oui, quand même !

\- Mais non. T'as aucune raison. C'était pas sérieux avec Graham comme je t'ai dit. Puis tu l'as eu après moi, il m'avait déjà oubliée, certainement.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, et puis, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais jalouse de toi.

Puis elle se surprit toute seule et se racla la gorge.

\- Enfin… Ca me fait aussi bizarre qu'on ait partagé un amant avant de se connaitre.

Regina qui n'avait toujours pas oublié qu'Emma venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle était jalouse de Graham, lui sourit sadiquement et décida de changer de sujet. Elles parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que le restaurant ferme ses portes et que les propriétaires les mettent quasiment dehors.

Elles entrèrent donc de nouveau dans la voiture de Regina. Elles avaient décidé de reprendre la Mercedes puisque la brune ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler de la coccinelle jaune. Elle déposa Emma devant chez elle. La blonde lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras avant de sortir de la voiture. Regina la regarda s'éloigner puis baissa la vitre passagère de la portière.

\- Emma ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, comme regagnée par l'espoir.

\- Oui ?

Puis Regina laissa passer un léger silence.

\- Passe une bonne nuit !

Emma soupira. Elle était consciente que ce n'était pas ce que la brune voulait lui dire quand elle l'avait appelée, mais que peu importe de quoi elle voulait parler, elle s'était rétractée.

\- Merci ! Toi aussi ! Lui répondit-elle alors simplement, sous les yeux impuissants de Regina.

Puis elle fit demi-tour, néanmoins absolument heureuse d'avoir passé une des plus belles soirées de sa vie.

000

Le lendemain, Regina n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma de toute la journée, à part ce moment où elle l'avait appelé du poste de police parce que « c'est cool, personne n'est avec moi ». Puis elle avait raccroché une fois que la brune lui avait rappelé qu'elle restait sa supérieure et qu'elle aimerait la voir travailler.

En fait, elle avait besoin de faire le vide, et de ne pas voir Emma pendant toute une journée durant. Histoire de se mettre au point, dans sa tête. Il y avait des choses qu'elle aurait rêvé de partager, avec quelqu'un. L'idéal aurait été d'en parler avec Emma, mais comme tout ce qui lui trottait dans l'esprit la concernait, elle oublia cette idée. Malgré tout, elle avait le cœur lourd.

Elle décrocha le combiné et appela sa sœur. Elle vérifia l'heure une dernière fois. 19heures. Sept heure du soir et elle était toujours à la mairie. Elle était sure qu'ici au moins, Emma ne viendrait pas la trouver.

Les détonations se stoppèrent au bout du fil.

\- Allo ? Fit la voix grave de sa sœur.

\- Zelena ? Tu es occupée ?

\- Non. J'arrive.

000

Regina attendit patiemment que sa sœur passe la porte. Elle s'était trouvée émue de voir combien Zelena reconnaissait sa voix des jours de besoin. Puis elle lui avait donné rendez vous à la mairie. Elle ne voulait pas bouger d'ici.

D'un coup, la rouquine entra dans le bureau sans frapper et vint se lover dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Tu me manques… Mine de rien.

\- Toi aussi.

Puis Zelena vint s'installer sur la chaise en face de son bureau, comme si elle avait prit rendez vous. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis Regina se leva :

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre !

Zelena la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu as besoin d'alcool pour me parler à moi. Franchement, tu commences à m'inquiéter Reg.

La brune ne répondit rien, proposant un verre à sa sœur qui le refusa d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Comment va Lacey ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant, elle aussi à son bureau, son verre à la main.

\- Bien ! Répondit Zelena qui comprit qu'il fallait du temps à Regina pour se lancer. Disons qu'Emma lui manque, à la boutique. Apparemment, elle a été remplacée par une fille hautaine et non sociable. Enfin, tu connais Lacey. Elle a toujours besoin d'être amie avec tout le monde, alors cette situation l'attriste.

\- La pauvre ! C'est qui cette fille ?

\- Je sais pas. Je connais pas.

\- Tu veux pas apprendre à la connaitre ? S'étonna Regina.

\- Je sais pas ! Répéta Zelena en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ce serait pas si mal si j'étais moins jalouse. Disons que j'arrive à lui faire confiance. Il n'y a aucun doute… Mais j'aimerais lui laisser un peu d'espace « vital ». Je voudrais pas l'étouffer… Et que par la même occasion, notre histoire se termine mal.

\- Elle t'aime trop pour ça ! La rassura Regina.

\- J'en doute pas. On est très heureuses tu sais…

Regina sourit, émue de voir sa sœur aussi épanouie.

\- Je t'envie tu sais ! Finit-elle par lancer en lui glissant un clin d'œil.

Après avoir explosé de rire, la rouquine lui répondit :

\- Désolée mais il va falloir que tu renonces à Lacey, je n'ai aucune envie de la partager. Même si j'essaie de gérer ma jalousie, faut pas pousser. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! Un gars sympa cette fois, qui…

\- Zelena ! La coupa-t-elle avant de poursuivre d'un trait pour ne pas se stopper dans son élan, je suis en train de craquer complètement pour Emma.

\- Ou… une… femme… alors… Hallucina sa sœur la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Puis un grand silence s'ensuivit.

\- Attends, se risqua Zelena une nouvelle fois. T'as dit quoi ?

\- …

\- Emma Swan ?

\- …

\- LA Emma Swan ?

\- Zelena ! S'écria Regina, visiblement très gênée.

\- Excuse-moi ! Se reprit-elle. Mais, tu as craqué… Comment ça ? Dans quel sens ?

\- Non non, déjà j'ai dit que j'étais EN TRAIN de craquer, j'ai en aucun cas dit que c'était fait.

\- « Complètement »

\- Quoi ? Demanda Regina.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais en train de craquer complètement !

\- Ah… Peut être…

\- Non non, c'est sur.

Zelena soupira devant le silence qui s'installait à nouveau où elle sentait sa sœur tellement gênée qu'elle aurait voulu se cacher quelque part.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je sais pas… Soupira Regina. Peut être que ça a commencé quand elle m'a harcelé de messages… Pendant une semaine, tu sais ?

\- Ou alors ça a commencé le soir où Lacey l'a invité à la maison, la première fois.

Regina déglutit.

\- Non, c'était trop tôt… Soupira-t-elle. C'est impossible.

\- Et pourtant… Je suis sure que c'était le cas. Je te connais, t'es ma sœur. Et pas une seule fois t'as adressé la parole aux amies de Lacey. Emma était bien la première à qui tu portais de l'attention. Puis… T'as laissé ta carte de visite sur mon meuble.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, ça aussi…

Encore un silence s'ensuivit.

\- Avoue-le… T'as toujours eu un faible pour elle. Même enfoui, mais un faible.

\- Je… suppose…

\- T'attends quoi pour le lui dire ? S'impatienta Zelena.

\- Je… J'ai pas envie. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle est hétéro…

\- Comme toi, je te signale au passage.

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir… Souffla Regina en fermant les yeux comme si elle éprouvait des difficultés à parler.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, vas-y !

\- Donc, elle est hétéro, et on est bien d'accord que ce genre de… Comment on peut appeler ça ? « Retournement de situation » ? Comme ça m'est arrivé à moi…

\- Changement de bord !

\- ZELENA !

\- Oh oui pardon ! Poursuis !

\- Donc ! Ca arrive pas à tout le monde quoi. Puis donc dans le tout petit pourcentage de possibilités, y a surement pas Emma…

\- Tu devrais arrêter la compta !

Regina planta un regard noir dans celui de sa sœur qui mima la clôture de sa bouche par fermeture éclaire.

\- Enfin bon… Puis quand bien même. J'ai pas le droit d'essayer de lui dire. Ce serait risquer que notre amitié se dégrade peu à peu. Et je pense que ça me ferait bien plus de mal qu'autre chose. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tout est si compliqué ?

Elle soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Puis devant le silence qu'exerçait sa sœur, elle la fixa de nouveau.

\- S'il te plait Zelena, tu pourrais dire quelque chose ?

\- Faut savoir ce que tu veux…

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et secoua négativement la tête pour montrer son exaspération.

\- Bon ok ! Reprit sa sœur finalement. Moi ce que j'en pense c'est tout simplement que tu devrais en parler avec Emma.

La brune explosa de rire avant de se calmer pour lui répondre.

\- Euh… T'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ou alors tu t'es contentée de boquer sur le « je suis en train de craquer pour Emma »

\- « Complètement » !

Regina roula des yeux, excédée. Elle se chamaillait souvent avec sa sœur, et elle trouvait cela étrangement rassurant.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai écouté, mais tu peux pas continuer à le cacher à Emma.

\- Pourquoi ? Je le faisais bien jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Et ça te comble ?

La brune fronça des sourcils. Elle était consciente que les préoccupations de sa sœur allaient l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de faire face à la situation. Elle aurait simplement voulu pouvoir se voiler la face encore pendant un long moment.

\- Non. Répondit-elle alors honnêtement.

\- Alors tu dois lui dire. Je comprends que ce soit dur, et que ce soit long, prends ton temps, mais simplement, fais-le ! Fais-le pour toi.

Regina grimaça.

\- Oh… Reprit Zelena. Je connais cet air. Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas vraiment important… Mais… C'est vrai que l'autre matin, je me sentais mal. Justement parce que je pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et qui me pèse si lourd… Alors j'ai décidé de lui envoyer un message, dans lequel je lui ai fait comprendre que mon intérêt pour elle allait trop loin. Elle m'a pas répondu. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle avait prit peur. Puis après, elle est venue frapper à ma porte. Mon cœur a bondit d'espoir parce qu'elle a eu une réaction un peu trop virulente vis-à-vis de Robin.

\- Robin était là ?

\- Mmh… Longue histoire. Mais il ne reviendra plus. Enfin bref, il est parti. Et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait perdu son téléphone, en fait, qu'elle avait pas eu le temps de lire mon message, et qu'elle était passée pour me le dire. Comme tu vois, c'était surement un signe pour que j'évite de lui en parler…

\- Donc… Résuma Zelena. Si je comprends bien, elle a eu une réaction excessivement jalouse envers Robin alors même qu'elle n'a pas lu ton message, c'est bien ça ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non ! Enfin si. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. Emma est une amie très impliquée dans notre relation.

\- Tout comme toi tu l'es !

\- Ne confonds pas tout… Soupira Regina d'un air désespéré.

\- Enfin tu vois ça comme tu veux… Mais de mon point de vue je pense qu'Emma ne se rend pas vraiment compte que la relation que vous avez en ce moment toutes les deux, elle ne peut pas mener à une amitié stable. Mais enfin regarde-vous ! Vous êtes incapables de vous passer l'une de l'autre sans vous taper des crises de jalousie. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tu lui ouvres les yeux. Il ne faut juste pas que tu ais peur de l'attendre un peu…

\- Je peux pas faire ça Zelena…

Elle avait l'air perdue et emplie de désespoir. La rouquine saisit alors la main de sa sœur par-dessus son bureau. Puis elle prit son ton rassurant de grande sœur à l'écoute.

\- Tu sais… Je te donne juste de simples conseils. Tu n'es pas obligée de les suivre. C'est ta vie. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse. Je te donne mon opinion : je ne pense pas que c'est en conservant cette amitié que ça fonctionnera. Mais tu es libre.

\- Je pense que je vais y réfléchir.

\- Je suis fière de toi ! Lui sourit-elle finalement, sincère. Je suppose que maintenant, tu veux qu'on change de sujet ?

\- Euh… Non. D'abord je voudrais que tu me promettes de rien dire à Lacey. C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en elle. Loin de là. Mais connaissant son profond intérêt pour que toutes les filles du monde soient lesbiennes, et vu la relation qu'elle a avec Emma… J'aurais pas besoin d'une gaffe là, tu comprends ? Si je veux lui dire quelque chose, j'aimerais autant que ça vienne vraiment de moi.

\- Bien sur ! Compte sur moi sœurette.

\- Merci !

\- Même si… Relança sadiquement Zelena, je pense que Lacey pourrait bien mener sa petite enquête et t'avoir des informations très utiles, vu que comme tu dis, elle est proche d'Emma.

\- C'est-à-dire ? S'intéressa tout d'un coup la brune. Tu penses que Lacey pourrait…

\- Tu n'es pas en train de sous entendre que tu veux utiliser ma petite amie là, non ? Si c'est le cas, on devra lui dire…

Regina réfléchit un instant comme fortement tentée par cette idée de petite enquête, puis se ressaisit. S'il fallait qu'elle gagne un jour le cœur d'Emma, il fallait qu'elle le fasse honnêtement.

\- Non. Ne lui dis rien.

Ces mots conclurent bien la conversation puisque Zelena n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de s'appuyer sur son dossier en regardant Regina, un sourire plaqué sur sa figure.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la brune.

\- Rien j'étais en train de me dire… Wow. T'es lesbienne.

\- Hey ! C'est faux ! Tu le sais.

\- Oh excuse-moi. Je savais pas qu'Emma était un mec.

\- Oh arrête ! Tu m'as comprise.

\- Mmh mmh… J'ai surtout compris que t'es une belle lesbienne refoulée depuis toutes ces années où t'as essayé de te taper tous ces mecs et que ça a mené à ce fiasco sentimental, à chaque fois…

\- N'importe quoi ! Souffla Regina, fière, en prenant conscience de la part de vérité dans les propos de sa sœur.

\- C'est dingue, t'as même réussi à me persuader que t'étais hétéro, pendant tout ce temps, tellement tu te mentais bien à toi-même…

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer à quel point elle comptait lui en vouloir de se moquer ouvertement d'elle. La rouquine explosa de rire avant de se lever pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle parte.

\- Oh ! Et au passage… Dors pas à la mairie hein !

La brune n'ajouta pas un mot tant elle sentit la colère lui monter. Et si sa sœur avait raison ? Si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une mascarade et qu'en réalité, elle aimait les femmes ? Que pourrait-il se passer si son attachement pour Emma était si fort qu'il lui avait fait prendre conscience de son homosexualité ?

Elle secoua sa tête. Zelena avait raison. Elle devait aller parler avec Emma.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà!**_

 _ **Pour une fois, et ce que je voulais de surprenant, c'est que ce soit Regina qui se rende compte bien avant Emma qu'elle a des sentiments pour elle.**_

 _ **Maintenant, j'ai voulu aussi que Zelena soit très présente dans cette fiction, qu'elle apporte un soutien indispensable à sa soeur. Mais bon, pas de surprises, vous vous y étiez un peu engagés en lisant ne serait ce que le titre de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Je fais des gros bisous à ma Linsy, qui mérite tout le bonheur du monde, et tout l'amour de ses lecteurs.**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez vous?**_

 _ **N'hésitez toujours pas à me le dire.**_

 _ **Je vous aime, et j'essaie de poster demain, merci de votre soutien.**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	12. L'inconnu

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

 ** _tout d'abord je voudrais commencer par m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté hier. Mes journées sont chargées en ce moment. Alors ok certains diront "et t'as pas trouvé cinq pauvres minutes pour poster un chapitre sur fanfiction?", ce à quoi je répondrais bien évidemment que je le défie de trouver quelqu'un qui publie aussi souvent que moi (et pas Linsy parce que c'est pas du jeu MDR merci.) Sérieusement, poster quotidiennement est rare sur ce site._**

 ** _Sinon, je dois vous admettre que j'ai eu un gros passage de doutes, je me suis dit que c'est possible que mon histoire ne vous tienne pas vraiment en haleine. Enfin bref, le doute est l'histoire de ma vie vous savez XD. Du coup n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... Pour les unes, elles me réconforteront, et me pousseront vraiment à poursuivre. Et pour les autres, je pense que vous devez savoir ce que je pense des critiques gratuites._**

 ** _Enfin, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Je le trouve étrangement inutile, mais y a une apparition qui est importante. Je vous en dis pas plus, la suite sera pour les prochains chapitres._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : L'inconnu.

Emma ouvrit les yeux doucement. Puis elle les referma immédiatement en se massant les tempes. Un terrible mal de tête l'avait envahi. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir des migraines, d'ordinaire. Elle réfléchit alors une seconde et en conclut que c'était une gueule de bois. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa veille. En fait, elle se souvenait de sa journée peu excitante. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vu Regina. De toute la journée. Elle bailla et s'étira dans son lit. Elle avait une étrange sensation, mais elle tenta de ne pas vraiment en tenir compte.

Elle balança sa main sur la table de nuit, encore à moitié endormie et buta sur un objet qui semblait être un téléphone. Elle se demanda si elle avait été assez intelligente pour s'acheter un téléphone jetable. Mais elle ne se posa pas la question trop longtemps et sourit en le saisissant.

Elle l'alluma et remarqua à quel point il était vide et impersonnel. Elle s'assit alors en un réflexe et saisit la carte de visite de Regina qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à jeter. Puis elle composa son premier message, et la réponse ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

« _Tu me manques._ »

« _?_ »

« _Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient être susceptibles de te dire ça ?_ »

« _Emma ?_ »

La blonde ne put retenir un petit sourire en imaginant son amie prononcer son prénom.

« _Oui ! Comment tu te sens ?_ »

« _Bien. Si tu es encore dans ton lit, je t'annonce que tu es en retard au travail, et que quelqu'un va te dénoncer à ta supérieure._ »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se surprit à sursauter. Elle avait déjà une demi-heure de retard, elle se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Puis elle entendit le téléphone retentir à nouveau. Elle se jeta sur son lit pour lire le nouveau message.

« _Passe chez moi, ce soir. Après le travail, si tu n'as rien de prévu._ »

La blonde resta tellement choquée de cette proposition qu'elle hésita à lui répondre, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers, maladroitement. Puis, ne voulant pas mettre Regina dans l'embarras, elle se lança.

« _Avec plaisir._ »

Simple et efficace. Pour le reste, elle verrait ce soir. Peut être qu'elles allaient encore passer une bonne soirée télé, et trouver un autre produit alimentaire pour faire une bagarre.

Elle mit sa veste et entreprit de sortir de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la cuisine pour emporter quelque chose à manger avant d'aller rapidement au travail. Mais une fois la porte passée elle sursauta violemment en tombant nez à nez sur un mec en caleçon.

\- T'ES QUI TOI ? Hurla-t-elle en projetant de se jeter sur un couteau de cuisine.

\- Bonjour Emma !

La blonde fronça des sourcils.

\- D'où tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Et d'où t'es à moitié à poil dans ma cuisine ?

\- Je déjeune, et je t'appelle par ton prénom parce qu'on a passé une soirée super hier.

La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra soudainement.

\- T'as passé la nuit ici ? Se maudit-elle en tapant sa main sur son front. Mais j'étais bourrée à ce point ?

\- Merci du compliment, se vexa-t-il.

Puis il saisit un tee-shirt qui trainait et l'enfila pour ne pas mettre la blonde plus dans l'embarras.

\- Bon, puisque tu sembles pas t'en souvenir, je m'appelle Neal.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi ? Coupa Emma, se fichant complètement de ce que ce Neal venait de lui dire.

\- Toi, tu te souviens vraiment de rien du tout… Faut mettre le frein sur l'alcool.

La blonde regarda sa montre.

\- Bon, pas que je veuille te mettre à la porte, mais je dois aller bosser là ! Mais notre conversation n'est pas terminée ! Et je compte bien savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Neal sourit un peu sadiquement, et enfila son jean pour sortir de chez Emma.

\- On se revoit vite alors ! Lança-t-il en un clin d'œil.

La blonde soupira avant que Neal ne lui adresse à nouveau la parole.

\- Au fait, si ça te gêne pas, j'aimerais autant que tu me rendes mon téléphone !

Emma baissa les yeux sur sa main, qui contenait toujours le portable qu'elle pensait être le sien encore il y a quelques minutes.

\- Euh…

Puis elle lui tendit en grimaçant. Elle espérait simplement que Regina ne lui aurait pas envoyé un nouveau message.

Une fois que l'inconnu qui squattait chez elle fut partit elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son travail, toujours avec cette crampe à l'estomac. Elle comptait se servir un maximum de ses courtes pauses pour aller s'informer auprès de ses amies.

Elle se dit que Ruby, qui adorait la fête, l'alcool et les hommes, devait probablement être avec elle, cette fameuse veille.

000

Regina touillait nerveusement son café dans son bureau en essayant de se concentrer sur un projet d'infrastructure. Elle essayait de suivre les conseils de sa sœur à la lettre. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait prit l'initiative d'inviter la blonde, elle ne savait pas si elle allait avoir le courage de lui dire qu'elle était totalement obsédée par elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait, quand elle était en sa présence, c'est qu'Emma la considérait comme une de ses meilleures amies, à qui elle aimerait se confier. Et cette idée la détruisait. A l'évidence, elle savait pertinemment que si elle effrayait Emma, leur relation amicale se consumerait peu à peu, elle aussi.

Peut être que cela en valait la peine. C'était quelque chose de bénéfique pour elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

000

Emma déboula dans le restaurant où servait Ruby. Elle s'était souvenue que leur deux pauses respectives était à la même heure, le matin.

\- Ruby ! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement en la voyant. Wow… T'as pas l'air fraiche.

La jeune serveuse lui sourit faiblement.

\- Ouai. Dure soirée.

\- Alors on était ensemble ?

Ruby soupira.

\- Oui. Je suis passée chez toi, et t'étais déjà à moitié endormie, avec ton verre devant la télé. T'arrêtais pas de dire des trucs incohérents genre « et je l'ai pas vu de la journée », avec une voix… Je saurais pas te la décrire. On aurait dit que t'allais pleurer. Alors je t'ai proposé de sortir un peu, pour que tu me fasses un sourire quoi ! Puis t'avais l'air tellement enthousiaste ! C'est même toi qui as proposé d'aller en boite !

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bien sur que oui j'ai proposé ! S'indigna-t-elle. J'étais complètement sèche. T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? T'as pas réfléchi ?

\- Eh oh ! Arrête de m'engueuler. Je l'ai fait pour toi moi. T'avais l'air seule.

\- On était seules ?

\- Non ! Y avait Elsa aussi. Je pense qu'elle avait envie de vouloir nous surveiller. Elle a l'habitude de jouer à la grande sœur. Puis j'ai proposé à mon cousin, comme il était dans le coin.

\- Ton cousin ? Questionna Emma.

\- Ouai. Neal, tu te souviens pas ?

La blonde se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Si si. Je me souviens. Bon, et j'avais l'air proche de ton cousin ? Physiquement je veux dire ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Je sais juste qu'au début il m'a dit que tu étais son idéal féminin. Mais après, j'ai beaucoup bu aussi, tu sais.

\- Bon ! Lança Emma. Vu que tu me sers vachement, je vais aller voir Elsa. Elle était surement plus lucide et responsable, elle.

\- Non mais tu m'en veux Emma ?

La blonde soupira avant de remarquer qu'elle était blessante avec son amie qui n'avait rien voulu faire d'autre que lui changer les idées.

\- Je me suis dit que de rencontrer Neal te changerais les idées. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça te ferait du bien de te trouver un copain, après Killian.

Emma ferma les yeux, de peur de s'emporter de nouveau et dire des choses qu'elle regretterait.

\- Non, je t'en veux pas. A plus tard Ruby.

Puis elle s'enfuit en ne répondant pas à tous ses arguments sur les hommes, lassée de voir que Ruby ne lâchait pas son idée de la recaser.

000

\- Elsa ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

\- Je t'écoute ma chérie ! Lui répondit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.

\- Dis-moi… Hier… Euh… Comment j'ai été ? Enfin je veux dire, vis-à-vis de ce Neal…

\- Neal ?

\- Tu sais ? Le cousin de Ruby.

\- Ah ! Oui… Euh… Proche, il me semble. Enfin, tout le monde était plus ou moins proche de tout le monde. C'est comme ça que ça se passe en boite de nuit. T'étais pas spécialement plus proche de lui que tu ne l'étais de Ruby, quand vous dansiez sur la piste comme deux délavées.

Emma se cacha les yeux, honteuse de son comportement de la veille qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'adopter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trou de mémoire.

Elsa arqua un sourcil, comprenant très bien que quelque chose d'autre tracassait Emma en ce moment même.

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas Em' ?

\- Rien. Juste, j'arrive pas à me souvenir si… enfin tu comprends quoi.

\- Avec Neal ? S'étonna son amie.

\- Mmh mmh.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je vous ai vu partir ensemble, il a dit qu'il vous raccompagnait, Ruby et toi.

\- Oui, mais à mon réveil, c'est bien chez moi qu'il était !

\- Oh… Ca change tout je suppose.

\- J'ai un problème Elsa ! Je ne suis pas attirée par lui. C'est vrai quoi, il a l'air très gentil. Mais il a refusé de dire ce qui s'était passé entre nous –entre autres-. Enfin dans tous les cas, il a bien laissé sous entendre qu'on avait couché ensemble.

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Elsa, Emma mima un enfant qui chouine.

\- Pitié dis moi qu'on a pas couché ensemble…

\- Mais j'en ai aucune idée Emma. Visiblement, le seul qui le sait, c'est Neal.

Emma souffla.

\- Pourquoi ça te pose autant problème ? Demanda son amie. Après tout, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, et que tu le regrettes eh bien tant pis ! C'est fait de toute façon. Il faut simplement que tu fasses comprendre à ce pauvre garçon plein d'espoir que tu étais juste ivre que tout ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Ouai… Soupira Emma.

\- Quoi ? Encore un problème ?

\- Non… Je sais pas… Peut être que… Comme elle dit Ruby, me mettre avec quelqu'un, ou du moins essayer, ça me ferait du bien… Enfin tu vois.

Elsa grimaça.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes les conseils de ton amie la plus immature qui est incapable d'avoir un mec plus d'une semaine, si ce n'est une nuit ?

Emma releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son amie, qui avait l'air colérique et déçue.

\- Pourquoi tu le prends si mal ?

\- Neal n'est pas fait pour toi. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu le connais même pas.

\- Mieux que toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Il est très gentil, c'est sur. Il a l'air serviable et affectueux. Mais il n'est pas pour toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Emma… Pour une fois essaie juste d'écouter ton cœur.

\- Quo… Mais de quoi tu me parles Elsa bon sang ?

\- Promets-moi de réfléchir avant de décider de te mettre avec Neal, d'accord ?

\- Euh… Oui… Oui bien sur, mais bon…

\- J'ai un client ! Fit-elle en désignant du menton un homme derrière la porte de son bureau. On en reparle une autre fois, c'est promis.

Presque éjectée en dehors du lieu de travail de son amie, Emma se décida à retourner au sien.

000

L'heure de la fin du travail d'Emma avait sonné. Elle décida de se rendre chez Regina à pied, pour prendre un peu l'air et réfléchir à son entretien avec Elsa, à Neal à moitié nu chez elle, bref, à sa journée chaotique. Elle n'avait surtout pas compris l'intérêt profond de son amie pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en couple avec Neal. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait changer pour elle ? Elle haussa les épaules en shootant dans un caillou qui trainait sur son chemin. Est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment lui faire du mal de sortir avec ce mec, au fond ? Pour une fois, elle pourrait sans doute écouter les conseils de Ruby. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne au niveau de ses relations, mais peut être qu'elle avait finalement raison sur un point : Emma avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Est-ce que cela voulait dire se jeter sur n'importe quel premier venu ?

« Oh puis après tout, c'est juste pour passer le temps, se changer les idées… » pensa la blonde.

Mais si ce n'était qu'une relation légère, pourquoi Emma se sentait-elle si mal ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée d'y songer ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre toute seule à ses préoccupations, puisqu'elle se trouvait déjà devant le manoir. Elle avait marché incroyablement rapidement.

Elle toqua à la porte et c'est une Regina qui lui paraissait tendue, qui lui ouvrit.

\- Ca va ? Fit-elle avant tout.

\- Euh… Oui, t'en fais pas, j'ai passé une dure journée. Entre !

Une fois au salon, Emma s'affala sur le canapé et se massa les tempes avec ses index.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda Regina, l'air perplexe.

\- Non. Enfin si. Peut être. Mais c'est tellement bizarre…

\- Raconte-moi !

\- D'abord dis-moi ! Y a une raison particulière pour que tu m'ais fait venir ce soir ? Parce que d'habitude, je propose et tu râles ! La nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

\- C'est faux ! Explosa de rire la brune. Mais oui, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Par contre, si ça te gêne pas, j'aimerais vraiment que tu commences à me raconter ce qui te préoccupe.

Emma soupira, curieuse de pouvoir connaitre la raison de cette visite tardive, mais d'un autre côté, elle se surprit à se dire que cela lui ferait un bien fou, de pouvoir partager cela avec une amie si fusionnelle.

\- Bon voilà. Hier j'étais bourrée un peu. Franchement ? J'en suis pas fière. Je regrette. Mais je m'ennuie quand on est pas ensemble. Bref. Ruby m'a trainé à une soirée, comme toujours. Mais j'ai un trou noir, je me souviens de rien du tout…

\- C'est du beau, Swan !

\- Ouai je sais… Comme je t'ai dit, j'en suis pas fière. Mais c'est pas le pire.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Ce matin, quand je t'ai envoyé le denier message, je me suis précipitée en dehors de ma chambre pour pas être trop en retard au boulot, et je suis tombée sur un mec à moitié à poil qui avait visiblement passé la nuit chez moi. Je me souviens de RIEN, je te jure. J'ai demandé à mes amies, et personne ne peut m'aider… Le truc, aussi, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé, entre nous pendant cette nuit. Et je me rappelle pas.

Regina l'écoutait attentivement. Le regard impassible. Mais elle venait de sentir quelque chose se briser au fond d'elle. Elle avait placé tellement d'espoir en Emma, qu'elle en avait même oublié qu'elle aimait bel et bien les hommes, et que tout était impossible.

\- Tu dis rien ? Relança Emma.

\- Non.

Sa réponse était sèche, et sa voix était cassante. Emma fronça les sourcils, et décida de ne rien ajouter. Après tout, si Regina avait passé une mauvaise journée, c'était absolument normal qu'elle ne trouve pas de solutions à ses pauvres problèmes sans importance.

\- Tu comptes te mettre avec lui ? Finit-elle par demander, le ton faible.

\- Je sais pas en fait. J'y pensais en venant jusque chez toi. Je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Après tout je le connais pas, mais je perds rien à essayer, pour me changer les idées tu vois ? Ma solitude me pèse. Et à vrai dire, j'espérais que tu puisses me donner ton avis.

Regina ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle comptait avouer ce soir à Emma ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir envers elle, ces derniers temps. Mais ses propos et sa décision la poussait à ne pas le faire.

\- Je pense, fit-elle froidement, que tu te mets avec qui tu veux.

\- Euh…

\- Même si, la coupa-t-elle, je ne te verrais pas avec lui c'est tout.

\- Tu me verrais avec qui alors ? Y a personne d'autre !

\- Personne… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je comprends pas. Elsa aussi aujourd'hui, elle m'a fait comprendre la même chose. Vous avez quelqu'un en tête tous ?

\- Non. C'était une phrase comme ça.

Emma prit un air étonné. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie lui répondre si énigmatiquement. Elle décida de changer de sujet, consciente que Regina avait vraiment du passer une mauvaise journée.

\- Oh tu veux quelque chose qui va te faire rire ?

\- Dis toujours oui ! Soupira Regina, visiblement heureuse de cesser de penser aux ébats d'Emma avait un autre homme.

\- Ce matin, je t'ai envoyé un texto avec ce que je pensais être mon téléphone jetable, mais en fait, c'était le sien !

Puis elle explosa de rire.

\- Attends ! S'indigna Regina, ça veut dire que dans mon téléphone j'ai le numéro de cet abruti ?

\- Pourquoi tu le traites d'abruti ? Tu le connais pas !

\- Toi non plus ! Se défendit la brune.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites toutes ça aujourd'hui ?

Silence.

\- Bon… Reprit Emma complètement perdue face à la situation. Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais me parler ?

Regina semblait presque sursauter à la prononciation de cette phrase. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus du tout l'envie, mais surtout plus la force ni le courage d'avouer à Emma qu'elle était attirée par elle, au-delà du plan amical.

\- Je… Euh… Rien. Ca devait pas être important puisque j'ai oublié.

Emma arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu me prends pour une conne ?

\- Non, je t'assure.

Puis Regina leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Mais je vais devoir te mettre à la porte. Comme je t'ai dit, longue et dure journée, j'ai hâte de l'avoir terminé.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux me la raconter ! Tenta Emma, inquiète du comportement de son amie.

\- Une autre fois.

\- D'accord… Fit la blonde déçue.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, accompagnée de Regina qui lui ouvrit.

\- On se voit demain ? Risqua Emma qui comprenait bien qu'il y avait un problème.

La brune lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Regina ?

\- D'accord.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

* * *

 _ **Voilà. Alors excusez moi sincèrement s'il y a des fautes de frappe ou quoi. Mais je ne l'ai même pas relu. Je préfère vous le poster vite, avant de me torturer l'esprit, parce que ce qui sera fait sera fait :P.**_

 _ **Sinon, je tenais à vous dire merci à tous pour vos petits mots à chaque fois, et pour votre soutien et votre lecture. Merci merci pour tout. Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez. Tout comme je ne vous dirais jamais assez que je vous aime.**_

 _ **PS: Céline, n'oublies pas! Le prochain chapitre est pour toi ;). Et toi aussi je t'aime, mais qui sur cet univers de peut encore en douter?**_


	13. Révélation

_**Hello à tous. Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous.**_

 _ **Au passage, je te dédie ce chapitre, ma Céline, pour un petit truc tout ridicule, et tu as déjà eu ton indice ! Malgré ça, si tu trouves pas la référence (parce que c'est clair que ce n'est que quelques mots), je te la dirais t'en fais pas :P**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, mes loulous.**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Révélation

Regina appela sa sœur le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs.

\- _Mmh ?_ Grogna la voix tout juste éveillée de Zelena au bout du fil.

\- T'avais tort.

\- _Quoi ? Bonjour Regina, comment ça va ?_

\- Mal. Et t'avais tort.

Un léger silence s'installa au bout du fil.

\- _T'as parlé à Emma ?_

\- Euh… Pas exactement.

\- _Alors comment tu peux savoir que j'avais pas raison ?_

\- Parce qu'elle projette de se mettre avec un mec qu'elle vient tout juste de rencontrer.

\- _Oh…_

Zelena soupira, et Regina n'eut pas de mal à deviner la tête que pouvait faire sa sœur à ce moment là.

\- _Et tu lui as pas dit ce que tu ressentais ?_

\- T'es folle ? Après qu'elle m'ait confié vouloir se mettre en couple ? C'aurait été accrocher la corde pour se pendre. Mais j'en avais l'intention hein, je te jure !

\- _Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'elle se rende compte si elle ressent ou non des trucs pour toi si elle est pas au courant de ce que tu penses ?_

\- Personne ne m'a forcé à penser comme ça, moi. J'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne vers moi en se disant « ouai, pourquoi pas », comme elle est en train de faire avec cet abruti de Neal.

\- _Neal ? C'est le prénom de ce mec ? Avec qui elle est ?_

\- Elle est pas encore avec lui.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? J'en sais rien moi pourquoi. Parce qu'elle se pose tout juste la question. Puis faut se calmer, ils se sont rencontrés hier.

\- _Je suppose que quand elle t'a parlé de lui tu t'es braquée complètement et tu lui as posé aucune question._

\- Euh… Un peu… Mais-

\- _Tu la vois quand la prochaine fois ?_

Regina soupira en fixant un point au hasard dans le vide.

\- Très certainement aujourd'hui. Je sais pas du tout quand exactement.

\- _Demande lui pourquoi._

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- _Pourquoi elle est pas encore avec lui !_

\- Zelena…

\- _Fais-le !_

La brune acquiesça alors comme si sa sœur avait pu la voir de là où elle se trouvait. Mais la rouquine le ressentit puisqu'elle décida de mettre fin à la conversation.

\- _Bon. Je vais te laisser. Je vais pas tarder à aller au travail. Mais surtout, tiens moi au courant d'accord ?_

\- Oui oui… Bonne journée.

Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Tout ce remue ménage dans sa vie émotionnelle l'épuisait.

000

Emma prit le soin de se lever plus tôt ce matin là, et de se ruer dans la première boutique disponible pour pouvoir mettre la main sur un téléphone portable jetable. Cela ferait l'affaire en attendant, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle puisse communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affreusement en avance au travail. Elle se dirigea alors vers le commissariat puis, une fois installée à son bureau, elle ouvrit son carnet d'adresse et prévint ses amies par message qu'elle avait de nouveau un téléphone. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle variation de réponse. Vraiment, l'être humain était très étrangement constitué.

 _« AMEN !_ » Avait-été la réponse de Ruby, bien évidemment. Elle la fit sourire un peu, même si elle était toujours en colère après elle, d'avoir été aussi irresponsable.

« _C'est bien ma chérie. Tu dois surement savoir quoi faire avec._ ». Elsa. Emma resta sans un mot pendant de longues secondes, ne comprenant absolument pas ce dont elle voulait parler. Bien sur qu'elle savait quoi faire avec un téléphone. C'est pour cela qu'on appelle ça un téléphone, non ?

Puis celui de Lacey, sur lequel elle s'attarda le plus longtemps une fois qu'elle eut décidé d'ignorer les deux précédents.

« _Toi, si je t'attrape, je te jure que je vais te faire bouffer tout ce qu'il y a de beau chez toi, et crois moi, tu voudrais pas que je te mette la main dessus, parce que t'aurais un sacré nombre de choses à mâcher._ »

La blonde grimaça. Que voulait dire ce message ? Après tout, l'idée qu'Emma puisse enfin l'appeler pour qu'elles se voient plus souvent aurait du l'enchanter.

« _T'as l'air énervé…_ »

« _Enervée ? Emma, je suis FURIEUSE._ »

« _Contre moi ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ »

« _T'es stupide. Et passe me voir ce soir, avant la fermeture de la boutique. Je t'expliquerai._ »

« _Ok…_ »

Emma n'avait pas jugé bon d'insister davantage. A l'évidence, Lacey ne lui en aurait pas dit plus ce matin.

Elle soupira ensuite et ouvrit un message vide, pour y inscrire le numéro de Regina. Elle repensa alors à son comportement étrange de la veille. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi froide et distante avec elle. Même le jour où elle avait embouti sa voiture, son ton lui avait paru plus doux. Et son comportement était des plus troublants. Elle serait volontiers restée si elle ne l'avait pas carrément fichu dehors sans même lui raconter sa mauvaise journée.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle se devait d'être là pour Regina si elle avait besoin d'elle, et même si elle la repoussait un peu. C'est fait pour ça, les amies.

« _C'est Emma ! Comment tu te sens ce matin ?_ »

Elle patienta bien un quart d'heure avant d'avoir sa réponse.

« _C'est le portable de quel amant, celui là ?_ »

La blonde ragea intérieurement. Qu'avaient-elles toutes ce matin ? C'était si compliqué de répondre « cool, on se fait quelque chose, bientôt » ? Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se maudit de ne pas parvenir à en vouloir à Regina, même si elle pouvait s'avérer très sèche.

« _C'est le mien. Je suis passée en prendre un ce matin._ »

« _C'est bien_. »

Emma fronça des sourcils.

« _On se voit aujourd'hui hein ? T'as pas oublié._ »

« _Je dois aller travailler_. »

Cette fois, la blonde se doutait que le problème ne venait pas de la journée de Regina de la veille, mais bel et bien d'elle. Elle ne releva cependant pas, et décida de lui en parler lorsqu'elle passerait la voir, pendant sa pause déjeuner.

« _D'accord, bonne journée._ »

Ce à quoi elle n'eut, bien entendu, aucune réponse.

Elle rangea son portable en vitesse lorsqu'elle entendit le Shérif entrer dans le commissariat en riant avec une femme.

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-il à son intention.

\- Salut David ! Bonjour ! Vous êtes sa femme ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant pour être polie.

\- Oh non ! Répondit-il. C'est Kathryn ! On est amis.

Puis il lui sourit avant de s'assoir au bureau voisin à celui d'Emma, pour discuter avec la jeune blonde. Elle se perdit alors encore de nombreuses minutes dans ses pensées en faisant semblant de se plonger ardemment dans un dossier de vol à main armé. Elle n'écoutait pas la conversation, mais le prénom de Regina, sorti tout droit de la bouche de cette Kathryn, lui fit relever brusquement la tête vers ses voisins.

\- Regina ? Demanda-t-elle alors en un réflexe avant de rougir en prenant conscience de son intérêt trop poussé, et surtout, trop flagrant.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? S'étonna David.

\- Euh… Rien… Je me demandais pourquoi vous parliez d'elle…

\- C'est votre amie ? Se risqua alors Kathryn, un sourcil relevé.

\- Euh… Ouai.

\- C'est la mienne aussi ! Soupira-t-elle en souriant.

Emma arqua un sourcil et se mit alors à détailler ouvertement l'amie de Regina des yeux, de haut en bas. Elle se mit à éprouver un petit sentiment de jalousie en se rendant compte que la brune n'était pas exclusivement sienne. Après tout, elle devait s'en douter non ? Regina ne pouvait pas être solitaire, et n'avoir aucune amie.

\- Et alors ? Elle va mieux ? Demanda David en attirant de nouveau toute l'attention d'Emma.

\- Bof… Avait répondu Kathryn. Je l'ai appelé hier. Elle avait une petite voix. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Elle m'a dit que c'était une journée basique, quelconque, donc que tout allait bien, mais qu'il n'était pas question de ça. Enfin, elle m'en a pas dit plus. Juste qu'elle me raconterait, quand on se verra ce soir.

La blonde cru mourir de jalousie intérieurement. Regina allait passer une soirée avec une amie et ce n'était pas elle. Elle savait intérieurement qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander un droit exclusif sur elle, surtout que cette femme devait sans doute être son amie depuis plus longtemps. Puis elle se dit ensuite que si Regina lui avait menti en lui disant que sa journée était mauvaise, c'était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas partager son mal être avec elle. Peut être en était-elle la cause ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle réfléchit tellement longtemps qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Kathryn s'était enfuie et sursauta quand David lui adressa la parole.

\- Donc… Dit-il. Tu connais Regina ?

\- Hein ? Oui. On est amies elle et moi.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit-il sur un ton légèrement suspicieux.

\- Euh… Ouai. Evidemment !

\- Tu avais l'air… Bien plus proche.

\- Comment tu veux qu'on soient plus proches ? Bon ok, je la considère comme une très très bonne amie. J'ai du mal à la partager.

\- Mmh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien !

Emma haussa les sourcils.

\- Bah si ! Quoi ?

\- Tu m'en veux si je te dis que je suis aussi ami avec elle alors ?

\- Tu couches avec ? S'indigna Emma.

\- Oh je vois. C'est pour ça que t'es si… Possessive.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

\- Tu confonds visiblement être ami et coucher avec quelqu'un.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- T'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que je couche avec Regina ? Mais quelle idée franchement !

\- Oh non ! C'est toi qui l'as dit. Bon… Si on allait bosser maintenant ?

La blonde acquiesça, perplexe. Elle pensa quelques instants que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle songeait à être plus qu'amie avec Regina. Puis elle secoua la tête en se moquant d'elle-même. Vraiment, cette idée était absurde.

000

Regina s'étira longuement en se massant la nuque. Elle avait passé toute sa matinée sur un stupide dossier pour pouvoir éviter de penser à Emma. Son téléphone vibra, pour la deuxième fois.

A peine arrivée à la mairie, le matin même, David lui avait téléphoné, et exténuée par la faiblesse et la fatigue, elle avait craqué et lui avait raconté la vérité. Il lui avait proposé son aide, mais elle avait refusé. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas cherché à parler de Regina avec Kathryn devant Emma, et provoquer quelque chose, pour l'aider. Mais évidemment, la brune ne savait pas tout cela.

Elle retourna son téléphone. C'était sa sœur.

« _?_ »

Un message qui ne voulait rien dire, donc, mais qui ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

« _Rien._ »

Puis elle enferma son téléphone dans son tiroir, brutalement, d'une manière excédée et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle soupira et sursauta presque aussitôt quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Elle se racla la gorge et prit une voix autoritaire, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion.

\- Entrez !

La personne qui avait toqué entra.

\- Regina ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux et surprenant la blonde, elle se leva, comme regagnée par l'espoir.

\- Emma ?

\- Comment tu vas ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien.

Puis un court silence s'installa durant lequel elles se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- T'es sure ?

\- Oui. T'en fais pas.

Emma haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas en rajouter.

\- J'ai rencontré ton amie Kathryn ce matin. Elle est passée au poste.

\- Ah ?

\- Vous avez l'air proche. Elle parle de toi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui, on s'entend très bien, et on se connait depuis très longtemps.

La blonde hocha la tête, déçue. Elle aurait préféré que Regina lui dise qu'elle s'entendait mille fois mieux avec elle. Mais à quoi elle s'attendait, après tout ?

\- C'est Robin ? Risqua-t-elle alors. Il est revenu encore une fois ? Ou c'est quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Quoi ? S'indigna Regina, se contrôlant pour ne pas se mettre hors d'elle, mais, non. Rien à voir avec lui. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois.

\- Bon… Un autre gars alors ?

La brune voulait exploser de rage. Son mal être n'avait rien à voir avec un homme, et Emma ne parvenait visiblement pas à le saisir.

\- Non plus.

\- Ok, c'est moi ?

« Enfin, t'as compris, c'est pas trop tôt. » Se dit Regina intérieurement. Mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas lui dire cela. La situation n'avait pas changé pour Emma, c'était elle, qui, du jour au lendemain s'était rendue compte que ce qu'elle ressentait s'accentuait trop pour être normal. La blonde, elle, ne voyait pas la différence, et c'était logique.

\- Non. Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Tu veux pas me dire ?

\- Je te dirais, promis.

En faisant cette promesse, Regina savait pertinemment qu'elle s'engageait à la tenir, et donc, qu'elle devrait parler à Emma de ses préoccupations.

La blonde, elle, consciente que son amie ne voulait pas en dire plus pour le moment, s'affala sur un fauteuil dans le but de changer de sujet. Mais c'est la brune qui la devança.

\- Et Neal ?

\- Quoi Neal ?

\- Bah… Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

\- Oh ! On s'est pas revu ! Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin, et je lui ai répondu. Mais rien de captivant. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais et quand est-ce que je voulais qu'on se revoit.

Le cœur de Regina se serra, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? Espéra-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je lui ai dit « quand tu veux ». Mais je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me mettre avec un gars en ce moment, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Je resterai bien simplement amie avec Neal, il est vraiment adorable. Puis il m'a ramené chez moi quand j'étais bourrée alors…

\- Oui, et ensuite il a bien profité de la situation. Trancha-t-elle sèchement.

Emma ouvrit la bouche prise par la surprise.

\- Euh… Ouai… Ca va ?

\- Oui… Se reprit-elle en calmant sa voix. Juste, j'ai pas envie qu'on te fasse du mal, moi non plus.

\- C'est mignon ! Sourit Emma, soulagée de voir que surement rien n'avait changé entre elles.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets pas avec lui ? Demanda Regina en pensant aux conseils de sa sœur.

\- Je viens de te le dire. Parce que je sais pas si je suis prête pour cette relation.

\- Et la vraie raison, c'est quoi ?

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Cette question la laissait sans voix, tant elle était sûre que sa raison était la bonne. Mais maintenant que Regina le soulevait, elle n'en était plus du tout certaine.

\- Euh… Je sais pas… Fit-elle franchement.

\- Penses-y ! Ordonna-t-elle légèrement autoritairement.

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Oui chef !

Regina sourit alors, attendrie du comportement d'Emma.

\- Voilà ! Je peux rentrer chez moi le cœur léger ! Reprit la blonde. J'ai vu exactement ce que je voulais voir !

\- Et c'est ?

\- Ton sourire…

La brune inspira fortement, son cœur se gonflant de joie. Mais elle ne voulu rien lui montrer et lui glissa simplement un clin d'œil. Emma, elle, se sentit tellement gênée qu'elle se racla la gorge.

\- Bon… Je vais retourner au taf je pense ! Lança Emma. A plus tard d'accord ? Je t'envoie un message.

\- Travaille bien !

Puis elle s'enfuit.

Regina ressortit alors son téléphone.

« _Elle repart le cœur léger parce que je lui ai sourit. Dixit Emma._ »

Sa sœur ne tarda pas à répondre.

« _Elle est folle de toi, et elle le sait même pas. Et Neal ?_ »

« _C'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerai. Mais elle connait pas la vraie raison du pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas avec lui_ ».

« _C'est toi sa raison._ »

Elle rit devant son message et lui répondit un légendaire « _Je t'aime !_ » qu'elles se connaissaient bien.

« _Idem_. » Lui avait répondu sa sœur.

Regina sourit une dernière fois en pensant qu'elles s'étaient toujours répondu comme cela à leurs déclarations d'amour, référence au film « **Ghost** », qu'elles regardaient toujours petites, quand ça n'allait pas fort.

000

Emma se dirigea, la boule au ventre, vers la boutique. Le message de Lacey du matin-même l'avait un peu bouleversé. Elle attendait avec impatience, mais aussi avec appréhension, d'avoir des explications de son amie. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra sur le lieu de travail de Lacey.

Elle entra alors et son amie lança automatiquement, sans même lever les yeux de son journal :

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- C'est moi ! Annonça Emma.

Elle la vit donc relever la tête, et la foudroyer.

\- Toi ! Fit-elle alors, presque prête à bondir sur elle.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?

\- Oh, à moi ? Rien !

Devant le regard accusateur de Lacey, Emma fronça des sourcils en grimaçant.

\- A qui alors ? Se risqua-t-elle.

\- Regina ! Ma propre belle sœur !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Emma.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle venait de voir Regina, et elle ne lui avait clairement rien fait. Peut être que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu et que Lacey délirait complètement.

\- Tu m'as entendue !

\- Et je lui ai fait quoi selon toi ? Fit-elle alors en riant.

\- Ris pas ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur.

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout… J'ai rien fait qui…

\- Emma écoute ! Regina est folle de toi !

La blonde crut qu'elle allait avaler de travers.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en état de choc.

* * *

 _ **CA Y EST, ELLE SAIT! Pas trop tôt non?**_

 _ **Enfin dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Et je voulais vous remercier plus que tout pour vos reviews, elles étaient plus nombreuses cette fois, et je continue de vous supplier d'en laisser, n'hésitez pas, même si ce n'est que quelques mots. C'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et à tous les lecteurs silencieux, vous pouvez en laisser aussi hein, n'hésitez pas ! :P J'aimerais bien connaitre vos impressions ^^**_

 _ **Puis, merci à tous, je vous aime. Rien ne serait possible sans vous.**_


	14. Le baiser (partie 1)

**_Coucou les amiiiiiiiiies,_**

 _ **Alors voilà vous avez râlé pour avoir ce chapitre, eh bah vous l'avez. Mais c'est pas bon d'être trop impatient... Parce que le temps qui nous sépare de demain n'en sera que plus grand et qu'à l'évidence, celui ci se termine d'une manière encore plus sadique que le précèdent.**_

 ** _Oui, j'ai déjà écrit la suite, et non je ne la posterais pas avant demain. Même si vous me suppliez, me menacez ou quoi que ce soit xD_**

 ** _Mais rassurez vous, je vous aime. Même si à la fin de ce chapitre, vous ne m'aimerez plus du tout, vous._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le baiser (partie 1).

\- Emma écoute ! Regina est folle de toi !

La blonde crut qu'elle allait avaler de travers.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en état de choc.

\- Tu m'as bien comprise !

Emma resta complètement stupéfaite, la bouche à demi ouverte, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Lacey, elle, qui voyait bien que son amie ne dirait rien, reprit la parole d'elle-même.

\- Est-ce que tu imagines un peu le mal que tu as pu lui faire en mentionnant ce stupide… Comment il s'appelle ? Neal ?

\- Oui… J'imagine maintenant oui. Mais comment est ce que j'aurais pu le savoir ?

\- Comment est ce que… Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Comment t'aurais pu le savoir ? Simplement en faisant attention à la manière dont elle te regarde.

La blonde baissa la tête, comme profondément blessée d'avoir pu faire du mal à son amie.

\- Il serait temps, maintenant, que t'ailles la voir !

\- Mais… Mais… Balbutia Emma, pour lui dire quoi enfin ?

\- Bah, que c'est réciproque évidemment ! Et que tu te fiches de Neal.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux et remua vivement et négativement la tête.

\- Attends attends Lacey, la dernière chose que je veuille au monde c'est de faire du mal à Regina ! Mais c'est pas pour autant que je peux faire ça… Tu sais, je l'aime vraiment fort, mais je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour elle, enfin, je n'aime pas les femmes et tu le sais bien.

\- Tu vas rester braquée sur cette idée apparemment ?

\- Ecoute Lacey, c'est pas que je suis braquée, pas du tout, mais je ne peux pas me changer.

La brune soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est clair qu'on peut pas te changer, mais pas besoin, c'est déjà quelque part en toi, tu le sais juste pas, c'est tout.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non. Répondit-elle simplement. Ce serait pas bien de lui faire ça non plus.

\- De lui faire quoi ?

\- De lui faire croire !

\- Mais sérieux ? Réveille-toi Emma, tu lui ferais rien croire du tout. T'as vu comment tu la regardes ? Est-ce que tu as vu comment la jalousie te saisit quand quelqu'un d'autre parle d'elle, quand quelqu'un d'autre passe du temps avec elle ? En fait je crois que tu es la seule à pas te rendre compte de ton comportement envers elle.

\- Tu dérailles Lacey. Je tiens à elle car elle est mon amie.

\- D'accord ! Répondit-elle en levant les épaules en signe d'abandon. Je ne vais pas insister plus longtemps. J'aimerais simplement que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose.

\- A quoi ? Soupira Emma.

\- Au fait que je sais faire la différence entre une relation qui est amicale et une relation qui va inconsciemment plus loin que ça. Je suis le genre de fille qui a eu beaucoup d'amies avant d'être en couple, et quand j'ai rencontré Zelena, et qu'on a commencé à sympathiser elle et moi, j'ai tout de suite vu que tout était différent avec elle. Même ma manière de tenir à elle. Je lui ai fais des avances qu'elle a d'abord refusé, par peur, comme toi là en fait. Et au final, sans vouloir me vanter évidemment, je crois que je suis l'amour de sa vie. Alors promets-moi d'y réfléchir.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle fut stoppée par un geste vif de la main de Lacey, qui reprit d'elle-même.

\- Non, pas maintenant. A tête reposée. Et correctement.

La blonde hocha alors faiblement la tête, quasiment certaine que tout allait maintenant changer entre Regina et elle. A moins qu'elle continue de faire semblant de ne rien savoir, mais ce serait lui mentir, et se mentir à elle-même.

\- Comment… Tu l'as su ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Devine !

\- Zelena ?

\- Bien sur que je l'ai su de Zelena. Et maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe dans la tête de Regina, et que je vois son comportement, je remarque que tu as le même envers elle. Mais comme tu m'as promis, tu y penseras.

Emma soupira devant la détermination de son amie, et comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien ajouter.

\- Bon… Je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Oui je crois aussi !

La blonde sourit tristement et s'enfuit de la boutique.

000

Emma se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain matin, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, encore moins d'aller travailler. Elle avait pensé à Regina pendant la moitié de la nuit, pesant le pour et le contre d'une relation à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, et elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion : elle était totalement perdue. Elle était surtout bloquée par le fait qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec une femme, et qu'elle n'aimait pas cela.

Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit et elle le prit sans aucune motivation.

« _Ne recevoir aucun message de toi pendant plus de 12 heures, c'est inhabituel._ »

Regina.

Après tout, Emma se dit qu'elle s'était mise dans une galère bien grande en devenant obsédée par son désir d'être amie avec cette femme, et maintenant, elle lui faisait ouvertement du mal, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Vraiment, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les relations amicales, et elle ne le serait jamais.

Elle se tortura alors quelques instants, gênée de répondre à ce message. Elle en savait beaucoup trop, maintenant, et cela l'empêchait de pouvoir dire ce qu'elle voudrait. Mais si elle s'empêchait de dire ce qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était certainement qu'elle aurait pu vivre quelque chose avec Regina, non ?

Elle secoua la tête à cette simple pensée et se concentra pour lui répondre sans avoir l'air trop suspicieuse. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la blesser. D'aucune manière que ce soit.

« _C'est vrai, j'étais avec Lacey, mais on se voit plus tard ?_ »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle aurait répondu cela, à l'origine. Mais elle haussa les épaules et décida d'envoyer un message à Elsa.

« _J'ai besoin de te parler_. »

Son amie ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'appeler.

\- Elsa ?

\- _Qu'est qu'y a ma chérie ?_

\- Regina, elle…

\- _Oui, je sais._

\- Hein ? Comment ?

\- _Je m'en doutais._

Emma soupira un peu au bout du fil.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi alors ?

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Elsa semblait réfléchir.

\- _Je suppose qu'elle n'en sait rien, alors tu devrais le lui dire._

\- Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Elsa ?

\- _Bah, de tes sentiments._

\- Okaaaaay… Non, on parle pas du tout de la même chose là. C'est pas moi qui ai des sentiments pour elle, c'est elle qui en a pour moi.

\- _Oh… Excuse-moi Emma… Je croyais que c'était l'inverse…_

Emma resta perplexe devant la réaction de son amie. Pourquoi diable tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Regina ? Son comportement avec elle était il tellement ambiguë ? Alors pourquoi ne s'en était elle pas rendue compte plus tôt ?

\- _Comment tu l'as su ?_

\- Lacey…

Devant le silence qui régnait à nouveau, Emma reprit.

\- Bon, alors du coup dans cette situation _là_ tu me conseilles quoi ?

\- _Et de ton côté ?_

\- Comment ça ?

\- _Qu'est ce que ça t'a fait de le savoir ?_

\- Disons que j'ai été choquée.

\- _Oui, ça je me doute. C'était pas vraiment ma question_.

\- Ah ?

\- _Oui, tu étais plutôt soulagée ou ça a eu un effet répulsif par rapport à elle ?_

Emma réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. En fait, elle aimait avoir les avis de toutes ses amies, pour pouvoir se forger son opinion. Et entre Lacey et Elsa, il faut dire qu'elle était servie question conseils. Elle s'en voulut quelques secondes de ne pas en avoir parlé à Ruby, et de n'y avoir pas pensé, mais elle se promit alors de le faire ensuite.

\- Euh… Y a quand même un juste milieu…

\- _Niveau relation sentimentale ? Non pas vraiment. Soit elle t'attire, soit non._

La blonde pensa quelques instants.

\- Regina ne me révulse pas.

\- _Ah._

\- Alors pour toi ça veut forcément dire que je suis attirée par elle ?

\- _Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire._

Emma se massa les tempes.

\- C'est tellement compliqué là… Soupira-t-elle.

\- _Quoi qui est si compliqué ma chérie ?_

\- Ma vie sentimentale en ce moment.

\- _Tu veux dire Regina ?_

La blonde déglutit. Elle venait de parler de Regina comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie amoureuse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, puisque seuls les sentiments de la brune étaient certains.

\- Oui, je veux dire Regina !

\- _Tu n'essaies même plus de me contredire…_

\- Non.

Sentant que le silence s'installa au bout du fil, Elsa reprit :

\- _Sache que quoi que soit ta décision, je serais derrière toi._

\- Merci !

Puis elles raccrochèrent. Cette conversation ne l'avait pas aidé, même pas du tout. Elle se sentait presque plus perdue qu'avant. Mais surtout plus apeurée. Apeurée de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir en fouillant plus profondément du côté de son ressenti pour Regina Mills. Elle secoua la tête et se demanda aussitôt si elle devait appeler Ruby, pour avoir un avis neuf sur la question.

Elle décida de laisser un peu sa rancœur de côté et composa son numéro.

\- _Emma ?_

\- Salut Ruby !

\- _Alors tu m'en veux vraiment pas ?_

La blonde explosa de rire, ayant déjà presque oublié à quel point son amie était une gaffeuse.

\- Mais non enfin !

\- _Cool alors ! Si tu m'en veux pas, j'ai le droit de te demander comment ça se passe avec Neal ?_

Emma déglutit. Avec tous les évènements, elle n'avait même pas pensé à Neal. Il avait certainement cherché à la contacter ces derniers temps, mais elle avait esquivé tout ce qui n'était pas du sexe féminin et qui cherchait à l'appeler. Graham, lui aussi avait essayé de la joindre, mais elle ne lui avait même pas répondu, toujours profondément en colère de savoir qu'il avait eu une relation avec Regina. Après tout, elle le savait, cela ne devait pas l'atteindre. Et puis Regina et Graham étaient deux adultes capables de se gérer seuls.

\- Non ! Répondit-elle finalement.

\- _Ah ?_

\- Je n'ai pas revu ton cousin, même si, au fond, j'y ai songé. Mais je pense qu'on pourra jamais se mettre ensemble. Parce que je ne suis pas intéressée, et qu'il n'est pas ce que je recherche.

\- _Wow… Tu as l'air d'avoir une idée sacrément précise de ce que tu recherches toi._

\- Non ! Mais il faut que je te raconte quelque chose.

\- _Je t'écoute !_

\- Je viens d'apprendre par Lacey que Regina craquait un peu pour moi.

\- _Non ?_

\- Si, je t'assure.

\- _Mais non ?_

\- Bon Ruby… S'il te plait.

\- _C'est pour ça que tu veux pas sortir avec mon cousin, alors ?_

\- Oui ! Mais disons que ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois. C'est parce que je voudrais pas lui faire du mal pour le moment. En attendant de réfléchir. Qui plus est, il est inutile de la blesser en sortant avec un mec qui m'attire pas plus que ça, au-delà du plan amical. Et ce n'est pas pour Neal que je dis ça, c'est général.

\- _O. K. Sérieusement ? Tu veux mon avis je suppose ?_

\- Un avis de plus ne me ferait pas de mal, c'est sur !

\- _Fonce !_

\- Quoi ?

\- _Fonce sur elle ! Bouge-toi ! Mon cousin c'est pas ce que tu recherches ? Ok, pas de problème. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est parce que t'as pas besoin d'un mec là ! Belle comme t'es ça ferait longtemps que t'aurais trouvé sinon !_

\- Ruby… J'ai besoin de réfléchir tu comprends ?

\- _Ouai ouai… C'est ce qu'on se dit toujours quand on tente de se voiler la face._

Elles discutèrent encore pendant quelques secondes avant de raccrocher. Emma se décida à aller travailler, tant bien que mal. Elle essaierait de ne pas penser à Regina. Mais malgré cette résolution, elle ne pouvait pas repousser le fait qu'elle lui manquait. Bien plus que la normale.

000

La blonde passa la porte du commissariat pour découvrir avec stupéfaction que David était encore en train de discuter avec Kathryn. Elle était visiblement repassée le voir. Elle s'assit alors discrètement derrière son bureau et se mit à la détailler de la tête au pied. Elle essayait de la voir, maintenant, à travers les yeux de Regina.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie » Se mit-elle à penser.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était également blonde aux yeux clairs. Tout comme elle. Puis après tout, mis à part Graham et Robin, elle ne connaissait strictement rien du passé amoureux de Regina, et peut être qu'elle avait eu des aventures avec des femmes. Ou peut être même plus que de simples aventures, des relations qui auraient pu s'avérer sérieuses. Peut être aussi qu'elle n'avait pas osé le lui dire, pour éviter de lui faire peur. Mais en fait, cette situation ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Elle lui faisait même tout l'effet inverse. Elle était secouée de jalousie de la tête aux pieds. En regardant Kathryn, elle se mit à penser qu'elle pouvait certainement être le type de femme de Regina, qu'il était aussi possible qu'elle lui fasse des avances, ou pire encore, qu'il se soit déjà passé quelque chose entre elles. Emma n'arrivait pas à supporter cette idée. Ce qui était d'ailleurs ridicule. Elle se fermait entièrement à la brune, et refusait de voir la vérité en face, selon ses amies. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais été avec une femme, et tout ceci était nouveau pour elle et la bloquait complètement.

\- Emma ?

C'était David qui tentait de lui faire décrocher ses yeux emplis de haine de Kathryn.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Reprit-il. T'es devenue toute blanche. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

La blonde soupira et détacha enfin son regard de l'amie de Regina pour le planter dans les yeux de son chef.

\- Non. Merci. Ca ira très bien je t'assure.

Il acquiesça néanmoins inquiet, et Emma continua sa contemplation jalousive. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle n'arriverait tout bonnement jamais à se concentrer tant qu'elle aurait sous les yeux cette femme, qu'elle considérait comme une menace pour elle.

« Une menace ? Tu délires ma pauvre fille… », Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

\- Emma ? Appela de nouveau David. Emma ! Je te raccompagne chez toi. Tu vas te reposer. Sinon, tu vas tomber.

000

David accompagna la blonde jusqu'à son canapé et lui apporta un verre d'eau. Devant ses yeux qui s'emplirent de larmes il s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non. Merci David.

\- C'est comme tu veux.

Elle haussa les épaules, et après un long silence elle éclata en pleurs.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive ? Sanglota-t-elle.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, son chef ne lui posa aucune question et se contenta simplement de dire une phrase des plus étranges.

\- On ne peut pas toujours contrôler ce qui nous tombe dessus, tu sais. Mais parfois, il vaut mieux prendre des décisions avec son cœur qu'avec sa tête.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler là, c'est ça ?

Il lui sourit sincèrement mais ne lui donna aucune réponse. Simplement un petit « repose toi bien aujourd'hui », avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Emma grogna et mima une enfant qui boude pendant bien cinq minutes. Puis lorsqu'elle comprit que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle se leva pour mettre un film et compta bien s'affaler sur le canapé en le regardant. Puis enchainer les longs métrages, ce, toute la journée.

Le premier film avait commencé depuis à peine 20 minutes que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Après avoir lancé une bonne vingtaine de jurons en mettant sur pause, elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée en râlant. Puis elle fut envahie de stress pendant quelques minutes. Et si c'était Regina ? A cause de ce trop plein de conseil, elle n'avait finalement pas prit le temps de réfléchir convenablement, comme lui avait tout simplement conseillé Lacey, dès le départ.

Elle soupira néanmoins et se motiva, ouvrant brusquement la porte, comme si elle s'était arrachée un pansement.

\- Neal ?

Elle était tiraillée entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir vu apparaitre la brune, et la profonde déception. Au fond, l'avoir en face d'elle l'aurait peut être aidé à y voir plus clair. Elle se jura alors, à ce moment là, de prendre son courage à deux mains dès le lendemain, et d'aller la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle alors un peu sèchement.

\- Tu m'as jamais répondu. Ni à mes messages, et ni à mes appels.

\- Non, j'étais un peu occupée.

\- Occupée ou préoccupée ?

\- Pardon ?

Puis silence. Comme Emma vit que Neal n'ajouterait rien sur le sujet, elle soupira.

\- Et comment t'as eu mon nouveau numéro au passage ?

\- Ruby ! Elle me l'a donné dès qu'elle l'a eu.

\- On l'arrêtera jamais elle… S'exaspéra Emma.

\- Dis tout de suite que tu voulais plus me revoir.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est compliqué, et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Encore moins avec toi, je ne te connais même pas.

Neal fronça alors des sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Je peux être ton ami si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive.

\- Bon, écoute, j'ai besoin de la pitié de personne là.

\- Je n'éprouve pas de la pitié envers toi. Je pourrais éprouver beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça.

Emma roula des yeux, excédée de ces multiples tentatives de séduction.

\- Bon, dernière fois. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, que déjà son visage avait été emprisonné des mains de son visiteur, et que ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes.

Neal était en train de l'embrasser.

* * *

 _ **Voilà! Peu m'importe les menaces de mort, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Au FAAAAAIT, merci pour vos reviews trop adorables, vous vous êtes surpassés, j'ai adoré ça. Merci à tous. Normalement à chaque fois, vous recevez en PM mes réponses à vos reviews. Sauf pour toi ma Céline qui reçois un texto et miss Emy0708 à qui je réponds sur twitter. Donc mon message s'adresse ici aux Guest, qui m'ont trop émue. Vous êtes trop des anges, et sérieux créez vous un compte pour que je puisse répondre à toute cette gentillesse! Flûte à la fin. Merci aussi à la review de l'ancienne liseuse fantôme (qui se reconnaitra :P)**_

 _ **CONTINUEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT LES AMIS. J'aime tellement ça!**_

 _ **Merci pour votre présence, vos mots, votre lecture, pour tout.**_

 _ **Je vous aime.**_


	15. Le baiser (partie 2)

**_Hello,_**

 ** _toute cette haine entre vous et moi... Ohlala. J'ai reçu quelques menaces mais voyez, je suis gentille quand même, je poste plus tôt que d'habitude, totalement consciente que j'ai bien fait ma p***._**

 ** _Bon, bonne lecture à tous, évidemment._**

 ** _Je poste surtout super tôt pour toi Céline parce que je préfère que tu recommences à m'aimer plutôt que de continuer à dire que tu me détestes xD._**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Le baiser (partie 2).

\- Bon, dernière fois. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, que déjà son visage avait été emprisonné des mains de son visiteur, et que ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes.

Neal était en train de l'embrasser.

Elle se surprit à grimacer quasiment immédiatement lorsque l'information parvint à son cerveau, et dans un réflexe, elle le repoussa violemment.

\- Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Elle porta ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche puis dans une grimace, elle s'essuya les lèvres.

\- Qui t'a dit que t'avais le droit de m'embrasser comme ça ?

Neal haussa les épaules et ne répondit même pas.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Tu peux rêver surtout !

Emma rougit de rage. Elle n'était pas déjà assez perturbée, il fallait en plus que cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine vienne compliquer sa situation.

\- Même si j'ai ça ?

Il sortit alors un téléphone portable de sa poche de jean. _Son_ téléphone portable. Celui qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Qu'est ce que… Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Si tu me laisses entrer je te promets de te donner des explications.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. D'un côté, elle ne voulait vraiment pas de la compagnie de Neal, et elle n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles pitoyables tentatives de séduction. Mais d'un autre, elle n'avait pas oublié que ce portable contenait un message qu'elle rêvait toujours de lire.

\- Ok. Entre ! Mais pas de conneries je te préviens tout de suite, ou alors j'te jette dehors et ce sera même plus la peine de songer à l'idée de penser à revenir. D'accord ?

Neal, visiblement amusé, leva les mains en l'air, montrant qu'il venait en paix.

Une fois tous les deux installés sur le canapé, Emma lui arracha quasiment son téléphone des mains.

\- Bon, j'attends ! Fit-elle d'un ton dictatorial.

\- T'es pressée dis moi !

\- Bouge-toi Neal.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration pour commencer ses explications.

\- Bon, alors tu vois, le mec, que tu avais interrogé le jour où tu l'as perdu ?

\- Mmh mmh ?

\- Bah il a pas trop aimé que tu le traites de voleur. Tu vois. En fait, il a déjà été accusé pour de nombreux vols qu'il avait bien évidemment commis. Mais ça fait maintenant super longtemps qu'il n'a plus rien fait. Evidemment, se vexant de la manière dont il a été accusé sans l'ombre d'une preuve cette fois ci, il a attendu l'une de tes pauses, pour te dérober ton téléphone, dans ta veste. En fait il s'est dit que ce ne serait pas un vol qui te paraitrait très grave, mais qu'au moins, il serait arrêté pour une bonne raison. A l'évidence, quand je l'ai su je lui ai immédiatement dit que ce n'était pas la solution, et…

\- Quoi ? Le coupa Emma. Tu lui as dit ? Mais… C'est-à-dire ? Pitié Neal, ne me dis pas que tu connais ce type.

\- Franchement, ça devrait plutôt t'arranger que je le connaisse, sur ce coup là !

\- Comment tu le connais ? Demanda Emma craignant d'entendre la réponse.

Neal soupira, pas tout à fait fier du sujet qu'il allait aborder, mais se lança tout de même.

\- On était amis tous les deux, quand on était gosses. Et on a gardé le contact. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a appris plein de techniques de vol.

\- Des techniques de vol ? Hurla quasiment Emma.

\- Ah oui ! J'oubliais, tu le savais pas. Ruby n'a certainement pas du t'en parler alors. C'est vrai que moi non plus, je suis pas fier de mon passé. Mais j'étais un jeune voleur arrogant. J'avais de très mauvaises fréquentations, mais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. C'est vrai, Jeff est un mec complètement tarée, il est vraiment fou…

\- J'ai remarqué oui…

\- Ceci dit, là bas, c'était lui le plus censé. Et c'est grâce à lui que je suis un type honnête maintenant.

\- Je vois. Fit la blonde ensuite.

\- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que quand j'ai vu ton fond d'écran, et dès que j'ai su que tu avais perdu ton téléphone, je l'ai directement récupéré. Il s'excuse d'ailleurs.

\- Ouai, ça m'avance bien ! Ragea Emma encore très en colère contre cet homme.

Un silence parcouru la pièce avant que Neal ne reprenne la parole.

\- Bon, sinon, t'as ressenti quoi en m'embrassant ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? J'hallucine ou t'as posé cette question ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est pour toi, contente toi de répondre.

\- Sérieusement Neal, je suis désolée mais il n'y en aura pas d'autres, de baiser…

\- C'était pas ma question. S'il te plait, réponds sincèrement, et n'ai pas peur de me blesser !

\- Ok ! Honnêtement alors ? Commença-t-elle brulante de colère et en haussant le ton. Je n'ai strictement rien ressenti d'agréable. Et ça c'est pour la version « je te ménage » de la situation. Si vraiment tu veux la vérité toute crue alors je serais même prête à dire que ça m'a répugné, dégouté, révulsé au plus haut point. Dès le moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées, la seule foutue chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est de te pousser, de te frapper et de te battre à mort. Et ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre en couple, ni avec toi, ni avec aucun autre mec. Tout simplement, parce que je n'ai aucune FOUTUE de PUTAIN d'idée de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment !

Elle reprit son souffle et tenta de se calmer devant le sourire non vexé de Neal.

\- Tu dis rien ? S'étonna-t-elle alors. T'essaies pas de te défendre ou de faire ton macho, comme un vrai mec quoi ?

\- Non ! Répondit-il simplement. J'apprécie ton honnêteté, merci.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

\- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles nom d'un chien ?

\- Maintenant que tu t'es rendue compte que tu aurais pu être attirée par moi si tu m'avais rencontré avant cette fille.

Emma écarquilla les yeux comme jamais et fixa Neal d'un air terrorisé.

\- Quoi ?

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à répondre.

\- Ecoute, Ruby m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit de t'oublier, mais concrètement, rassure toi, j'avais déjà bien compris qu'il n'y aurait rien depuis notre première rencontre.

\- Quoi c'était si nul que ça ? Soupira Emma.

\- Emma ! Fit-il en explosant de rire. Il ne s'est rien passé entre toi et moi. Je t'ai juste laissé croire le contraire parce que ça me faisait rire. Ok, à la réflexion c'était vraiment pas très sympa. Mais je t'ai simplement amené dans ton lit, et j'ai dormi sur le canapé, parce que j'habite assez loin de ton appartement.

Un léger blanc s'installa avant que le bruit du fracas de la paume d'Emma contre la joue de son invité ne résonne dans le salon. La blonde secoua sa main dans le vide pour soulager ses doigts endoloris.

\- Pardon, fit-elle immédiatement. Mais par ta faute j'ai fait souffrir…

\- Cette femme ?

Elle soupira. Au plus les choses se déroulaient, au plus elle avait l'étrange impression que tout l'univers et tous ses plus proches amis étaient contre elle. Ou plutôt de son côté, qui sait ?

\- Oui. Bref. Je l'ai fait souffrir et je m'en veux. Comment tu sais tout ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ? Enfin… Si on peut dire ça. Ruby t'as tout balancé ?

\- Euh… Non. Enfin, en fait… Pas exactement.

\- Tu connais personne d'autre ! Se moqua ouvertement Emma.

Devant le silence qui régnait alors, la blonde réfléchit et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Elsa ?

\- Ecoute Emma, il faut que je t'explique.

Elle croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant de pied ferme.

\- Bon… Reprit-il voyant qu'il n'aurait pas d'encouragements. Avec Elsa, on s'est plutôt rapprochés. C'est sur que c'est le genre de filles qui me plait. Physiquement déjà, puis elle est très intelligente et posée.

\- Elle m'a rien dit ! S'indigna Emma. Il a fallu que je l'apprenne d'un stupide inconnu !

\- Merci pour le stupide.

\- Désolée ! Continue !

\- Bon, elle ne t'a rien dit tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à t'ouvrir les yeux. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué à t'envoyer des messages et à t'appeler. Puis voilà… Une chose en entrainant une autre…

\- Neal, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Il soupira avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Parce qu'Elsa m'a demandé de t'aider à te rendre compte que tout le monde te dégoutait, sauf Regina.

\- Mais… Commença Emma totalement ahurie. C'est une blague ? Elle s'est bien fichue de moi, c'est n'importe quoi. Comment un baiser aurait pu me faire ouvrir les yeux sur quoi que ce soit ? C'est ridicule. Et pourquoi tu t'es laissé entrainer dans ce plan débile toi ?

\- A quelle question tu veux que je réponde en premier ?

\- Mmh… Commence par me dire que c'est une blague s'il te plait.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Elle roula des yeux avant de poursuivre.

\- Ensuite, comment ça aurait pu me faire réaliser que, comme tu dis, « tout le monde me dégoutait sauf Regina » ?

\- Est-ce que je t'attire physiquement Emma ?

\- Quoi ? C'est vraiment ridic…

\- Réponds simplement s'il te plait. Est-ce que je t'attire ?

La blonde soupira avant de décider de se laisser prendre au jeu.

\- Oui, t'es un beau mec et totalement le genre avec qui je sors habituellement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de…

\- Et, la coupa-t-il, est ce que, malgré ça, je t'ai inspiré du dégout ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que oui. Et que j'en étais désolé. Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Bon alors, tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème quelque part ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne n'en sortit. Elle commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte à quel point Regina comptait pour elle, et à quel point elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas la perdre. Malgré son entêtement pour qu'elles restent deux simples amies, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : sa vie était vide sans elle. Plus rien n'avait de goût. Elle allait même jusqu'à s'interdire d'accepter des rencards avec des hommes qu'elle aurait normalement trouvé séduisant, tout cela pour éviter de lui faire du mal, parce qu'elle avait la sensation de la tromper. En fait, et depuis maintenant très longtemps, les deux femmes se comportaient comme un vrai couple. Et Emma avait été incapable de le constater.

Elle se racla la gorge lorsqu'elle remarqua que Neal n'ajoutait rien, son air satisfait placardé sur la figure.

\- Et donc… Se risqua-t-elle. Comment tu t'es laissé entrainer dans ce plan ? Je comprends pas. T'étais pas attiré par moi, au début ? Sans vouloir être le centre de la planète, bien évidemment.

\- Si, bien sur que je te trouvais jolie. Très jolie même, mais on ne peut pas le renier. Maintenant, j'avais beaucoup sympathisé avec Elsa, et en te raccompagnant je n'avais –honnêtement- aucune idée derrière la tête. Puis même si j'en avais eu une… T'as tellement divagué ce soir là, avant de t'endormir, que même le roi des cons aurait compris que c'était un plan mort.

\- J'ai divagué ? Paniqua Emma. J'ai dit quoi ?

\- Oh des trucs genre « Neal, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides à lui parler », ou « désolée hein, t'es très beau mais il se passera rien parce que je suis plus du tout attirée par les mecs en ce moment. », ou « il faut que je l'appelle, passe moi ton téléphone, je dois lui dire tout ce que je ressens quand je la vois ». Enfin… des trucs comme ça. Evidemment je t'épargne le mime de ta voix de délavée. Enfin, j'ai vite compris que t'étais pas intéressée par les hommes.

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si, j'ai toujours été intéressée par les hommes !

\- Tu sais que quand on est ivre, c'est l'inconscient qui parle ? Maintenant c'est simplement ce que j'en dis.

Emma laissa passer un silence. Elle était en train de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Il y a un certain temps, donc, elle avait rencontré une ravissante femme portant le nom de Regina Mills, qui lui avait retourné le cerveau au point qu'elle avait confondu tous les sentiments. Et pour cause, jusqu'à ce que ses amies se débattent pour lui ouvrir les yeux, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de liens amicaux. Triste erreur.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fais pas l'imbécile.

Elle soupira. Elle ne connaissait pourtant pas ce Neal depuis très longtemps, mais il avait l'air d'avoir un intérêt poussé pour elle, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant m'aider d'ailleurs ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je tiens beaucoup à Elsa, et qu'elle, elle tient beaucoup à toi. Quand je suis rentrée le lendemain de ce soir je lui ai immédiatement raconté ton délire sur cette Regina. Elle a fini par élaborer ce plan pour que tu te découvres en douceur… En fait, elle disait qu'il valait mieux que tu te prennes un bon coup et que tu ouvres les yeux, plutôt que tu cherches toujours en un mec les qualités que Regina a, et que tu aimes.

\- J'hallucine…

Neal sourit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Elsa…

\- Je ne lui en veux pas en fait. Je la remercie. Mais c'est simplement, tellement… inattendu pour moi. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps pour faire face à cette situation.

\- C'est compréhensible.

\- Bon… Soupira-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Avec Elsa alors ?

\- On est pas ensemble ! Sourit-il. On apprend à se connaitre. Pour les détails, tu verras avec elle j'imagine. C'est ton amie. Mais je pense que tout pourrait fonctionner. Elle est géniale et très jolie. Une blonde aux yeux clairs, ça a toujours été mon point faible… Ne prend pas ça pour toi bien sur !

Il lui glissa un petit clin d'œil et Emma explosa de rire.

\- Peu importe puisque visiblement, les hommes ne m'intéressent vraiment pas.

Neal rit à son tour et baissa les yeux sur sa montre.

\- Bon je pense que je vais devoir y aller Emma. Je ne sous-entends rien mais je pense que tu as des choses auxquelles tu dois penser.

Puis il lui glissa un coup de coude.

\- Désolée de t'avoir frappé Neal !

\- C'était un risque à prendre. Je suis sur que ça en valait la peine.

Puis il se leva.

\- Bon, repose-toi bien, réfléchi bien, et moi je vais retourner voir Elsa et lui dire que j'ai réussi ma mission. Oh et d'ailleurs s'il te plait, si tu pouvais éviter de lui dire que j'ai été faible et que je t'ai tout dit…

\- Compte sur moi ! Glissa-t-elle en un clin d'œil

Et il s'enfuit.

Emma, elle, soupira sur le canapé. Elle aurait voulu aller voir Regina. Pour lui dire qu'elle avait conscience de ses sentiments, qu'elle les comprenait, et qu'elle les partageait. Mais qu'elle avait eu du mal à le faire et que c'était encore difficile, qu'il lui fallait du temps. Elle s'en voulait au fond, de briser un peu ses rêves, mais ce qui l'encourageait, c'est qu'elle lui laissait de l'espoir. Un très bon espoir d'ailleurs. Elle se leva alors d'un bond pour saisir sa veste, déterminée.

Son but : toquer chez Regina, et avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le perron, elle se stoppa nette et fit lentement demi tour vers son téléphone portable qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse du salon. Au fond, avant d'aller la voir, elle voulait vraiment plus que tout, lire ce sms, celui qui lui avait provoqué des maux de crâne incessants à force de tortures d'esprit.

Elle saisit son portable et ferma les yeux. Maintenant, elle avait plutôt peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lire. Et si tout cela n'était pas aussi énorme que ce qu'elle espérait ? Si ce message remettait tout en question de nouveau dans la tête de la blonde ? Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et elle ouvrit le message, dévorée par sa curiosité, qui venait de prendre le dessus.

« _Bon Emma… Je comprends que tu veuilles me faire la conversation ce matin, mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai peur que tu ne sois plus aussi attentive lorsque tu auras repris ton boulot. C'est égoïste je sais, mais je veux commencer à me détacher. Mine de rien, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant dans ma vie, et de savoir que bientôt on sera moins proches… Ca me brise… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose de plus important encore…_

Emma reprit son souffle.

« _Je ne peux plus faire semblant de te considérer comme une amie, et je voudrais éviter de te mentir là-dessus. Dès que je pose les yeux sur toi, j'ai des pensées autrement qu'amicales qui me passent par la tête, et mon intérêt pour toi est vraiment trop poussé. Je te laisse le choix de fuir, si je t'ai effrayé, et je m'en excuse d'avance…_ »

La blonde crut qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter. Ce message changeait de nombreuses choses. Pour avoir été son amie pendant un moment, Emma était parfaitement consciente que Regina ne s'ouvrait jamais, à quiconque. Qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas. Qu'elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas du genre à aimer. Mais elle venait de contourner tous ses principes en un seul message. Pour elle.

Emma ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas vraiment compte tout de suite de tous les efforts que la brune avait du faire pour oser envoyer ce type de mots. Cette fin de message la poussa encore plus dans la détermination, et bouillonnante d'un trop plein d'émotions, elle claqua sa porte d'entrée en partant.

000

La blonde quitta sa voiture, qu'elle avait garée devant le manoir. Vu l'heure tardive de la soirée, elle se doutait que Regina ne devait plus être à la mairie. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé en se répétant ces quelques mots, pour se donner du courage.

« Toquer chez Regina, et avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle, toquer chez Regina, et avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle, toquer chez Regina, et avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle… ».

Puis elle frappa une fois sur le perron, sans même réfléchir.

\- Regina ! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement quand celle-ci vint lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Emma ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là si tard ?

Puis rien. Aucune réponse. Emma avait le souffle court, saccadé, presque coupé. « Avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle, avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle », c'est ce qu'elle ne faisait que de se répéter inlassablement pour parvenir à lui répondre.

\- Regina ! Redit-elle, envahie par le stress.

\- C'est… Toujours moi… Emma, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La blonde essayait de penser le plus fort possible à sa résolution. Celle de lui parler. Mais ces derniers temps, ses dernières réflexions lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné en revoyant la brune. Elle était irrémédiablement belle et attrayante. Et Emma sentit son cœur s'en retourner dans sa poitrine, tellement violemment que sa résolution s'envola aussitôt, pour laisser place à ce dont elle avait vraiment envie depuis si longtemps sans le savoir. Elle combla alors l'espace qui existait entre leur deux corps et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, cette fin est mieux? :P.**_

 _ **Donc, non, Regina n'a pas vu cette scène. La question est : est ce que ça va poser problème?**_

 _ **Mdr bon j'arrête de faire ma grosse connasse.**_

 _ **Merci de vos reviews, postez en encore et encore, ça fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Ah et comme visiblement j'ai 70 followers, ceux qui ne s'expriment jamais peuvent le faire maintenant :P même si c'est pour écrire "kikoolol", peu m'importe. ^^ Je veux juste savoir ce que mes chapitres vont font ressentir.**_

 _ **JE VOUS AIME.**_

 _ **et... à demain.**_


	16. Détermination

**_HELLO,_**

 ** _bon désolée j'ai pas posté vers 6heures aujourd'hui. Mais j'étais occupée et comme je voulais faire un petit hommage, il me fallait un peu de temps pour vous écrire mon message pré chapitre._**

 ** _Bon voilà. C'est super bizarre de faire cet genre d'hommage sur une fiction lesbienne, mais bon. Si c'est pas ici, où alors?_**

 ** _Surement que beaucoup de personne le savent déjà... Dimanche dernier, Christopher Lee nous a quitté. Ce grand monsieur. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est celui qui a fait tous les Dracula. Si je vous dis Star Wars? Bon ok, tout le monde voit Saroumane? Rassurez moi. Bref. Il est parti, et on ne l'a su qu'hier. J'étais dévastée à cette nouvelle, comme si je venais de perdre quelqu'un de ma famille. En fait, je pense que cet homme était un peu dans la famille de tout le monde. Même si on ne savait pas son nom, il a bercé notre enfance à tous. Avec 250 films à son actif, vous en avez forcément vu un où il apparait. Cet homme était une légende, il était immortel, et il l'est toujours, tant qu'il y a des personnes qui sont encore là pour penser à lui, à son merveilleux parcours, à cet être exceptionnel qui nous a tous fait rêver. Repose en paix, Sir Christopher Lee. Et que Dieu te garde._**

 ** _Voilà désolée pour ça, mais j'avais envie de le faire. Et surtout envie que tout le monde se remémore cette personne._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre, je vous le dis, je n'en suis pas fière. En fait, je l'aime pas du tout. Mais je me rattraperai. Je vous donnerez également quelques infos à la fin, si vous le voulez._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Détermination.

Emma se détacha des lèvres de Regina, légèrement honteuse d'avoir été si vite, guidée par ses instincts. La brune, elle, n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'était contentée de rester stoïque, et était maintenant incapable de reprendre la parole. Emma prit sa tête entre ses mains, comprenant tout juste ses dernières actions. Elle venait d'embrasser Regina Mills. Elle avait parlé avec son cœur. Et ce qu'elle avait ressenti dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. De son entière existence, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une sensation aussi forte rien qu'en embrassant quelqu'un. Même certaines personnes, dans son passé, qu'elle croyait aimer de tout son cœur. Elle avait beau chercher, mais elle ne trouvait pas. Elle se mit à se demander alors quelle ressenti elle se mettrait à éprouver, lorsque Regina lui rendrait ses baisers. Se parlant avec toute son âme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait maintenant le besoin, et la puissante envie de continuer à l'embrasser encore et toujours.

Lorsqu'elle se souvint finalement d'où elle se trouvait, et de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle constata que le silence qui régnait était vraiment gênant. Elle redressa les yeux vers la brune.

\- Je… je suis désolée.

C'était ridicule, et tellement cliché, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire de plus.

\- Si tu me laisses entrer, je me ferais une joie de tout t'expliquer…

Regina ne lui répondit pas, toujours en état de choc, et s'écarta pour l'inviter à passer la porte. Emma prit une profonde inspiration, et entra.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'elles furent assises sur le canapé, à une distance suffisamment éloignée l'une de l'autre, Emma remarqua une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait toujours pas entendu le son de la voix de Regina. Après tout, cela paraissait normal, étant donné qu'elle s'était quasiment jetée sur elle, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle comprit alors, qu'il était temps qu'elle parle, quitte à faire un monologue.

\- Ecoute, se lança-t-elle, je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais simplement venue dans l'objectif de te parler, mais quand je t'ai vu… Ca a été plus fort que moi. Il faut que je t'avoue que… Que ça fait quelques jours que je me torture de questions, que je pense qu'à toi tout le temps. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre situation, et je suis pas arrivée à prendre une foutue décision. Enfin… Jusqu'à maintenant, j'imagine.

Silence pesant.

\- Beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit d'écouter mon cœur. C'est ce que j'ai fait, en arrivant ici.

La blonde souffla. Regina ne l'aidait vraiment pas, et maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

\- Je comprends si tu as besoin de temps.

Emma décida alors de partir pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage. Mais une fois debout, elle fut retenue par la main de Regina qui avait pris la sienne, de là où elle était, toujours assise à son bout de canapé.

\- Attends… Fit-elle alors faiblement.

La bonde posa ses yeux sur elle et se rassit à sa place initiale.

\- Je… Commença-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea alors son invitée.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, Emma…

\- Je sais… Souffla-t-elle alors comme seule réponse.

Regina secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Non, non. T'as pas compris. Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop.

Le cœur d'Emma bondit de joie comme elle n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer quelques heures auparavant. Cette révélation la rendait heureuse.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire… Parce que j'avais peur. De beaucoup de choses à vrai dire.

\- Oui, je sais. Répéta Emma une nouvelle fois.

Regina arqua alors un sourcil.

\- Comment ça « tu sais » ?

\- Euh… Disons que… De nombreuses personnes me l'ont fait comprendre, puis quelqu'un me l'a clairement dit.

\- Qui ?

Emma grimaça.

\- Je… Je voudrais pas la mettre dans l'embarras, je… préfère pas que tu saches.

\- Lacey… Soupira Regina en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, presque honteuse. Je vais la tuer celle là. Et par la même occasion j'enterrerai ma sœur dans le même trou qu'elle.

La blonde lui glissa un sourire timide.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle ait voulu faire mal, au contraire.

\- Elle m'avait promis.

Sur ces quelques mots, Regina se leva.

\- Excuse-moi Emma. J'aimerais vraiment que tu repasses… Plus tard, pour que j'ai les idées plus claires.

\- Je comprends… Répondit la blonde en tentant de cacher sa profonde déception.

En sortant du manoir et en faisant de nouveau le trajet vers sa voiture, elle pensa que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une stupide idée. Vouloir embrasser Regina, elle ne l'avait pas prévu, mais quand bien même, elle aurait du rassembler toutes ses forces pour se retenir. La brune avait été surprise, et n'avait pas compris. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs sans doute fait peur. Cette histoire n'était peut être qu'une passade pour Regina, et elle s'y était jetée à cœur perdu.

« Ca t'apprendra… » Se dit-elle, rongée par le chagrin qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

000

Regina composa le numéro de sa sœur, depuis sa cuisine.

\- _Oui ?_ Répondit-elle. _Regina ? Ca va ?_

\- Toi, je te jure que je vais te tuer. Et ça va être très douloureux.

\- _T'as passé une mauvaise nuit ?_

\- Evite de te moquer s'il te plait. Je sais pertinemment que t'as tout raconté à Lacey alors que je t'avais demandé de pas le faire. Mais bon sang, Zelena, qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ?

\- _Oh alors si tu le sais, c'est que la situation a nettement évolué ! Raconte !_

\- Tu pourrais arrêter d'être enthousiaste alors que j'ai envie de te tuer ?

Un silence s'installa au bout du fil, et Regina devinait parfaitement les pensées de sa sœur. Elle devait certainement se dire « C'est bon, j'ai arrêté d'être enthousiaste. J'attends maintenant ». La brune soupira.

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

\- _WOW !_ Hurla presque Zelena. _Carrément ? Mais c'est vraiment génial !_

Devant l'absence de réponse de Regina, elle reprit.

\- _C'est génial, non ?_

\- Je… n'en suis pas si sure.

\- _Reg… Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Ne me dit surtout pas que tu as tout fait foirer parce qu'au sinon je te promets que c'est moi qui vais venir te tuer._

\- Non. Je pense pas. J'ai peur que tout aille trop vite. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment depuis ces dernières semaines. Et maintenant qu'il est là je…

\- _T'es déçue ?_

\- QUOI ? T'es folle. J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement je m'y attendais pas, et tellement j'ai adoré qu'elle prenne un peu les devants comme ça.

\- _Alors où est le problème ?_

\- J'ai peur que tout aille trop vite _, pour elle_. Et qu'au final elle se rende compte qu'elle a fini par prendre une décision trop légèrement. Bref, qu'elle revienne dessus, en clair.

\- _Donc, tu comptes rester comme ça, dans cette situation qui vous déplait à toutes les deux, parce que tu as peur ?_

Regina ne répondit pas, elle-même honteuse de sa propre décision.

\- _Regina ? Elle est où là ?_

\- Je sais pas, elle est partie.

\- _Tu lui as demandé de partir ? T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?_

\- Non mais…

\- _Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je me suis débrouillée pour établir un petit plan avec Lacey pour qu'Emma ouvre enfin ses yeux. Attends, c'était flagrant qu'elle a flashé sur toi dès les premiers instants. Elle s'est accrochée comme une folle, et elle a jamais rien lâché. T'as pas le droit de le faire, toi. Maintenant qu'elle a réussi à arriver jusque là, elle a besoin de ton soutien. Et pas que tu la FOUTES DEHORS !_

\- Excuse moi de te demander, mais comment ça, un « petit plan » ?

Elle était en train de devenir folle de rage. Elle avait demandé à sa sœur de garder le secret, et à l'évidence, elle s'était fait une joie de prévenir l'univers entier de ses sentiments pour Emma.

\- _Disons que j'en ai parlé à Lacey. Elle l'a dit à Emma pour qu'enfin, elle se mette une claque dans la gueule. Puis on l'a toutes les deux fait comprendre à Elsa. L'amie d'Emma. Qui nous a d'ailleurs elle aussi dit qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son intérêt beaucoup trop poussé pour toi, depuis le début. Alors tu vois ? Je pense pas que ça aille trop vite pour Emma, et je pense pas qu'elle regrette ses décisions. Si même ses amies le remarquaient, sincèrement je pense qu'il n'y avait qu'Emma pour être aussi aveugle. Donc évidemment, dans ces moments là, on aimerait tous que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir les yeux._

\- Je sais pas si je dois te tuer ou te prendre dans mes bras.

\- _En tout cas, je comprends si tu m'en veux, et si tu veux m'assassiner encore pendant les futures semaines. Mais sache que je l'ai fais pour toi, parce que je ne voulais pas que vous restiez dans cette situation gênante, et non parce que je ne sais pas tenir ma langue. Parfois, il faut provoquer le destin…_

\- Je t'aime tu sais.

\- _Alors c'est vrai ? Tu veux pas m'assassiner à coups de couteau ?_

\- Plus maintenant…

Puis dans un sourire tendre qu'elle savait que sa sœur devinerait, elle raccrocha. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et enfouie sa tête sur ses bras croisés, sur le plan de travail.

\- Oh Emma… Mais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de partir… Soupira-t-elle pour elle-même, dans l'espoir fou qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

000

Emma, affalée sur son lit, prit son téléphone. Celui qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé et fut prise d'une nostalgie immense en relisant les innombrables messages qu'elle pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Puis elle s'attarda sur le dernier, celui qu'elle avait tant voulu lire, et fondit en larmes. Elle avait été tellement aveugle depuis le début de leur relation, elle avait tellement du la faire souffrir. Mais maintenant tout était clair. Tellement clair. Elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à vivre sans elle, elle avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Pas seulement dans son rôle de meilleure amie, mais aussi dans celui de petite amie. Elle se surprit à se dire, d'une voix forte qu'elle allait se battre pour Regina Mills, peu importe ce que tout cela lui couterait.

Elle ouvrit un message, déterminée.

Non, tout ne se finirait pas comme ça pour Emma Swan.

000

Regina, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses bras, essayait toujours tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. La vibration de son téléphone la sortit de ses préoccupations. Elle se redressa et fixa sa main, qui était toujours close sur son portable. Il affichait le prénom d'Emma Swan. Regina fronça des sourcils. C'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné pour son premier téléphone. Elle avait simplement inscrit « Emma » pour son nouveau numéro. Elle se mit à grimacer en imaginant la blonde lire ce message qu'elle avait tout de suite regretté.

Chassant ces idées de son esprit, elle se résout à l'ouvrir.

« _Salut. Je t'envoie simplement un message pour te dire que je ne lâcherai rien. Je compte venir te voir, quand tu seras opé pour ça. Même simplement pour te parler, pour te voir. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça aille plus loin si tu n'es pas prête. La seule chose que je ne veux pas, c'est perdre ton amitié._ »

Regina soupira. Finalement, toute cette histoire n'était qu'un immense malentendu entre elles. Chacune avait visiblement des sentiments pour l'autre et elles croyaient stupidement toutes les deux que l'autre n'était pas prête à assumer une potentielle nouvelle relation de couple.

Elle se dirigea alors vers son canapé, et s'y effondra, tombant dans le sommeil, sans même l'avoir vu venir, et sans avoir répondu à Emma.

000

Emma touilla nerveusement son café, depuis son bureau, l'air absent et le regard dans le vide.

\- Emma ? Appela David.

\- Oh… Oui ? Excuse-moi ! Quoi ?

\- Il est 18 heures, et je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi. Sauf si tu veux faire la garde de nuit, mais je suis sur que tu as mieux à faire.

La blonde soupira en jetant un dernier regard vers son téléphone. Toujours rien. Elle avait patiemment attendu une réponse de Regina, toute la journée durant. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais eu. La veille, elle était déterminée à harceler la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide. Mais cette absence de réponse lui prouvait bien que ses efforts seraient vains.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Intervint de nouveau le shérif en la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Non. C'est gentil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout finira par s'arranger.

Puis il s'enfuit en lui laissant le soin de tout fermer, très impatient de retrouver sa femme.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa voiture, son téléphone sonna et elle se jeta littéralement dessus regagnée par l'espoir. Mais c'était Lacey.

« _Ce soir, tu viens prendre un verre avec moi ? Zelena essaie visiblement de contrôler sa jalousie, et elle considère que c'est un vrai bon début._ »

Emma soupira.

« _Désolée Lacey, je suis pas d'humeur. Mais c'est gentil de proposer_ »

« _Arrête d'être si égoïste. Je te dis que c'est pour l'évolution de mon couple. Alors bouge-toi._ »

La blonde finit par accepter en soufflant et se dirigea vers le bar que lui avait mentionné Lacey.

000

Emma fixait son verre sans grande conviction.

\- Allo ? T'es là ?

\- Pardon Lacey, mais je t'avais prévenu que j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur et que je n'allais pas être de très bonne compagnie.

\- C'est peu de le dire. Bon, vu que t'étais pas présente, je vais réitérer. Comment ça se passe avec Regina ?

\- Bof… Enfin, je l'ai embrassé. Elle a même pas répondu, et depuis j'ai pas de nouvelle. Après qu'elle m'ait mis à la porte.

\- Wow. J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être aussi violente.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Emma perplexe.

\- Je sais pas si je devrais t'en parler…

Devant le silence ambiant, Lacey sourit, telle la reine des commères.

\- Bon, puisque tu insistes !

\- Je n'insiste p…

\- Chut. Comment tu veux que je t'explique quelque chose si tu parles ?

Emma haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

\- Bon, je t'écoute alors.

Lacey prit une gorgée de son verre avant de se réjouir de raconter son histoire.

\- Bon ! En fait, c'est Zelena qui me l'a raconté, parce que ça remonte à avant qu'on se mette ensemble. Mais plus jeune, Regina avait un mec. Il s'appelait Daniel. Ils ont vécu un amour très fort et c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où elle est tombée amoureuse, je crois.

Emma attendait de connaitre le déroulement de l'histoire, maintenant dévorée par la curiosité.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh mais t'attends oui ?

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, tant elle commençait à trouver attendrissant le comportement de son amie.

\- Bref, reprit-elle. Ils sont restés plusieurs années ensemble, et ils projetaient de se marier, et d'avoir des enfants, apparemment. Enfin, ce qu'y a de bien triste dans cette histoire c'est que ce connard il s'est tiré. Il lui a simplement dit qu'il s'en allait. Elle n'a jamais su si c'était à cause d'elle, et elle n'a jamais su si c'était pour une autre femme. C'est pour ça que depuis, elle est très sèche, et violente avec son entourage. Pourtant, elle était très douce, à cette époque, à ce qu'il parait. Elle a mis très longtemps avant de se faire des amies, et à retrouver une stabilité. Cette histoire lui a fait tellement de mal, qu'elle a ensuite enchainé quelques histoires d'un soir sans grand intérêt. Tu la verras jamais parler d'amour… Je pense. La seule fois où elle a essayé de se reconstruire c'était 5 ans après cette histoire.

\- QUOI ? Hurla Emma. 5 ans ? Elle est restée triste pendant cinq bonnes années ?

La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer. Savoir Regina autant délaissée par la vie lui brisait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu lui en parler, et la serrer fort contre elle, mais ce n'était pas dans la mesure du possible.

\- Ouai ! Reprit Lacey.

\- Elle a voulu se reconstruire avec qui ?

\- Avec Robin ! Soupira-t-elle, comme excédée. En fait, elle l'aimait pas non plus. Mais elle voulait vraiment essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui. Elle s'est certainement dit que les sentiments viendraient plus tard. Honnêtement, j'adore Regina, mais cette idée était purement débile. Les sentiments ne doivent pas venir avec le temps, par dédain. Ils doivent être dissimulés à l'intérieur de soi, dès le début.

\- T'es vraiment une romantique toi en fait ! La taquina Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouai et alors ? Ca te pose problème peut être ? Toi aussi tu l'es, et tu sais très bien que tu te reconnais dans ce que je dis. Enfin bref. Comme je disais, elle n'a plus jamais été douce depuis Daniel. Même avec Robin, elle était inconsciemment très sèche. Avec ses amies aussi. En fait, seulement Zelena était touchée par la grâce. Puis… Finalement j'ai fini par connaitre l'adorable Regina dont me parlait tout le temps Zelena avec nostalgie.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré. Elle s'est adoucie.

\- T'es pas en train d'insinuer que…

\- Qu'elle a enfin retrouvé l'amour grâce à toi ? Si !

Emma grimaça.

\- Parler d'amour, t'y vas un peu fort…

\- Non, je pense pas.

La blonde soupira.

\- Elle m'a demandé de partir de chez elle ! Tenta-t-elle comme pour prouver que Lacey disait faux.

\- Pour appeler Zelena, et lui demander conseil.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message auquel elle n'a pas répondu.

\- Elle a peur de tes réactions à toi.

\- Tu vas la défendre encore longtemps ? S'indigna Emma.

\- C'est ma belle sœur. Donc bien sur que oui.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle semblait penser. Elle sursauta lorsque Lacey lui saisit la main, tant elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Emma… Fit-elle sur une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bats-toi pour elle… Ne laisse pas tomber. Elle a déjà fait un énorme travail sur elle-même pour que vous en arriviez là. C'est à ton tour.

\- Hey ! J'ai fait un gros travail moi aussi !

\- Oui, mais maintenant, il faut bien que quelqu'un se lance ! Soupira Lacey, désespérée.

Emma prit rapidement conscience que son amie avait raison. Elle ne devait pas laisser passer cette unique chance de se reconstruire, et elle ne devait pas priver Regina de la sienne.

\- T'as raison ! J'irai lui parler demain matin, à la mairie, elle pourra pas m'éviter !

Lacey, très satisfaite, brandit son verre pour trinquer avec Emma.

\- Je propose qu'on trinque à ta connerie qui a finalement décidé de subitement s'envoler pour laisser place à la raison !

\- Et moi je propose qu'on boive à toi. L'amie la plus chiante et têtue que j'ai jamais eu !

\- Pour ça, tu peux trinquer à Regina.

Et c'est dans un éclat de rire qu'elles firent claquer leur verre.

* * *

 _ **Voilà.**_

 _ **Alors pour les infos. Je dois vous dire qu'il y aura 20 chapitres à ma fiction, dont un épilogue, mais qui sera long, je pense. Disons que ce sera un chapitre 21 alors.**_

 _ **Ensuite. J'aurais BESOIN (je le redirais) qu'au chapitre 20 et 21 VOUS LISIEZ MES COMMENTAIRES D'AVANT ET APRES CHAPITRE. J'essayerai d'être concise pour vous faciliter la lecture et pas vous prendre la tête. mais ils sont importants. Pour des détails que certains jugeront inutiles, ok. MAIS AYEZ DE LA CURIOSITE!**_

 _ **puis pour moi, l'histoire serait moins censée. DE PLUS, je me fais ch*** à poster tous les jours. Prenez 5 minutes pour lire ce que j'écris avant et après. S'il vous plait.**_

 _ **Merci.**_

 _ **Finalement, merci énormément pour vos reviews à tous. WOW! J'ai répondu à ceux que je pouvais. Mais VOUS, GUESTS et autres inconnus à qui je ne peux pas répondre (non si vous n'avez pas de compte on ne peut pas vous répondre. Faites en un vite!) vous avez été des amours planétaires. MERCI. Je suis vraiment contente que vous vous manifestiez. Surtout que vous êtes des amours.**_

 _ **Bon, j'arrête. Je suppose que vous avez une vie.**_

 _ **Je vous aime trop, et à demain.**_

 _ **R.I.P. Christopher Lee.**_


	17. Trahison

**_"I KNOW YOU'LL SUCK ME DRY, I JUST WANT MY FIX, LOVE ME UP AND SLIDE RIGHT OFF MY SLIPPERY HIPS"_**

 ** _C'est bon? J'ai votre attention? Non parce que je sais que j'aurais pu trouver d'autres paroles de chanson pour vous attirer l'oeil mais celles qui sont aguicheuses attirent toujours plus, non?_**

 ** _Bref, bonjour au fait (comme certains s'arrêtent de lire avec le mot "hello"_**

 ** _Donc tout ça pour vous dire de pas oublier de lire les infos que je donne avant et après chapitre. Il n'y aura pas de spoilers, promis._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, je vous prends pas plus de temps._**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Trahison

Emma se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne qu'elle connaissait bien, maintenant. Elle décida donc de prévenir David qu'elle posait congés aujourd'hui, consciente que ce jour de la semaine était plutôt calme, d'ordinaire. De plus, malgré sa détermination, elle ne se sentait pas de faire la route jusqu'à Storybrooke, où elle se rapprocherait un peu plus de Regina. Son rêve le plus grand était de la voir, de la sentir près d'elle, d'écouter le son mélodieux de sa voix et de la serrer dans ses bras, et pour le moment, la situation ne le permettait pas. Elle sourit en pensant à l'évolution de cette relation qu'elle pensait impossible il n'y a de cela que quelques jours. Elle remercia intérieurement toutes ses amies qui avaient été là pour elle. Mais elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait sincèrement aimé remercier Zelena, car sans elle, rien n'aurait été possible. Elle se promit alors de demander son numéro à Lacey, plus tard et se rendormit quelques instants.

000

Regina soupira en regardant son téléphone. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle se demandait quand est ce qu'elle aurait le courage de répondre à Emma qu'elle non plus, elle n'attendait personne d'autre. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que son amie Ariel était en train de l'appeler, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Mmh ? Répondit-elle d'un air évasif.

\- _Reg ? Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas de tes nouvelles, franchement je commençais à m'inquiéter._

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, car malgré toute son affection pour elle, elle n'avait envie de parler à personne d'autre qu'Emma.

\- _Allo ? Reg ? T'es toujours là ?_

\- Oui oui… Excuse-moi…

\- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

La brune soupira et décida de se lancer.

\- Ariel, je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un.

\- _Ah !_ Explosa de joie la rouquine au bout du fil. _Et qui est le petit chanceux ?_

\- Chanceuse !

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Qui est « la petite chanceuse ».

Devant le silence qui s'installait au bout du fil, Regina soupira et lui raconta d'une traite toute son histoire avec Emma.

\- _Wow…_

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ariel, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose d'autre.

\- _Juste… Je… Je pensais pas que tu puisses…_

\- Avoir envie d'être avec une femme ?

\- _Entre autre oui._

Puis rien.

\- _Bon bref, on va pas s'attarder sur des détails pas importants. Reg ! Bouge-toi là. Il faut absolument que tu lui répondes à son message déjà. Puis que t'ailles la voir, que vous parliez ok ? Tu peux pas rester comme ça et lui laisser croire que t'as fait une erreur en lui avouant ce que tu ressens !_

\- Ariel. A t'entendre on croirait que tout est simple. Mais c'est pas le cas.

\- _Bon. Je passe dans l'après midi !_

\- Non, s'il te plait… J'ai besoin d'être seu…

\- _A toute Reg !_

Puis elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Regina de protester une fois de plus.

000

Emma fut tirée de son profond sommeil en fin de matinée par son téléphone qui mentionnait un appel. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui lui téléphonait. Elle se contenta de décrocher, la voix encore endormie.

\- Mouuuaaai ? Fit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- _Dormir jusqu'à midi, c'est pas forcément recommandé pour être en forme pendant la journée Miss Swan._

Emma sursauta en entendant cette voix qui eut le don de la réveiller. Elle se redressa immédiatement en position assise, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Regina ? C'est toi ?

\- _Salut Emma !_ Fit-elle de sa voix amusée, et satisfaite de sa surprise.

\- Oh… Euh, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles en fait. Je m'attendais plutôt à un message.

\- _Oh mais tes désirs sont des ordres et si tu veux que je raccroche et que je t'envoie un message alors tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! Se dépêcha Emma. C'est pas du tout ce que je veux. Au contraire. Ca commençait à sérieusement me manquer de pas entendre ta voix.

Un silence gênant se fit ressentir au bout du fil, et la blonde rougit un peu. Elle décida de changer la conversation.

\- J'ai bu un verre avec Lacey hier.

\- _Ah ? C'est bien. De quoi vous avez parlé ?_

Emma grimaça, se rendant évidemment compte que tout tournait autour d'elle, en ce moment. Mais elle décida de ne pas lui cacher la vérité car c'était inutile.

\- De toi, en fait. Mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes.

\- _Possible._

\- Regina ?

\- _Oui ?_

\- Tu sais bien qu'on va pas pouvoir se fuir encore longtemps et qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de cette situation.

\- _Je sais…_ Souffla Regina. _C'est en partie pour ça que je t'appelle._

\- Ah ?

\- _Oui. J'aimerais que tu passes, cet après midi, à la mairie, ou chez moi, comme tu veux. Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose._

\- Encore ?

\- _Emma…_

\- Oui, d'accord. Je passerai.

Puis elle raccrocha et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était effrayée. Effrayée d'avoir à entendre ce que Regina voulait lui dire. Peut être que c'était simplement qu'elle regrettait, et que tout était allé tellement trop vite qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'ampleur que pouvait prendre la situation.

Elle décida tout de même de se rendormir, malgré les conseils de Regina.

000

Regina, toujours dans son bureau, attendait patiemment la visite d'Emma. Elle angoissait à chaque minute. Puis quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se leva et dans un réflexe et lança d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

\- Entrez ?

Puis une petite brune passa la porte. La maire leva alors les yeux au ciel en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil de bureau.

\- Mary Margaret Blanchard ! Il me semblait bien aussi que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu venir te plaindre de quelque chose dans mon bureau. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois ci ? Tu veux que je te permette de faire du porte à porte pour signer une pétition dans le but de laisser s'envoler en liberté tous les oiseaux du refuge d'animaux ?

\- Hey ! Bouda Mary. Pas du tout ! Puis je viens pas te voir à chaque fois que j'ai un problème.

\- Non, pardon. Tu viens me voir quand il y a un problème que David ne peut pas résoudre sans mon accord.

\- BREF !

La petite brune fit mine de faire un peu la tête, mais voyant que son charme ne fonctionnait pas sur Regina, elle se résolut à l'arrêter.

\- Je viens te voir pour t'inviter à une petite fête qu'on organise, David et moi. Il aurait voulu venir te proposer de lui-même, mais avec tout le travail qu'il a, sa coéquipière Emma qui est en congés aujourd'hui… Il doit apparemment gérer un vol dans la boutique de Gold, et des bagarres au coin d'une rue. Ah oui ! Et aussi, un arbre est tombé sur la route de l'entrée de Storybrooke, alors tu comprends, il va s'occuper de ça en priorité…

\- Emma est en congés pour plus qu'une journée ? Demanda Regina, toujours poussé par son intérêt trop profond.

\- Est-ce que t'as écouté tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de t'intéresser au fait qu'on veuille t'inviter à notre petite fête.

Regina se racla la gorge et leva de nouveau son regard impassible vers la femme de son ami.

\- Oui bien sur ! Fit-elle sur un ton un peu trop professionnel. C'est gentil à vous deux de me proposer. Ce sera une fête pour quelle occasion ?

\- Je pense que David ne voulait pas que je te le dise.

La brune arqua un sourcil devant le comportement étrange de Mary.

\- Oh, et j'en ai trop dit là non ? Je savais qu'il fallait absolument qu'il vienne te proposer de lui-même. Je lui ai dit que j'allais gaffer, mais il m'a pas cru.

\- Donc ? C'est quoi l'occasion ?

\- En tout cas c'est demain soir ! Essaya de se rattraper Mary. Tu peux venir vers 20h si tu veux. Et si tu tiens à apporter quelque chose, tu peux sans doute amener une bouteille de vin, enfin… Tu demanderas à David.

\- C'est quoi l'occasion ? Ragea légèrement Regina, impatiente.

\- Oh et puis t'as qu'à venir ! Et tu verras bien.

\- Dis-moi que t'es pas enceinte !

\- Pourquoi est ce que ça te choquerait autant que ça ? Se vexa-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est ça ?

\- Non, je t'assure. Bon ! Viens et tu verras bien !

Et elle s'enfuit ne laissant pas le choix à Regina. Elle marmonna quelques instants contre elle, quand quelqu'un d'autre toqua à sa porte.

\- Si c'est encore toi, tu peux retourner directement d'où tu viens Mar…

Et elle se stoppa en voyant son amie Ariel entrer, le sourire étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles, comme à son habitude.

\- Ding dong ! C'est moi ! S'écria-t-elle, ravie.

\- Et Dieu seul sait quand j'aurais la paix ! Soupira la brune.

\- Oh fais pas cette bouille, Reg ! Fit-elle en s'affalant sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Je sais que tu ne rêvais que de me voir. Enfin, si on ne prend pas en compte cette mystérieuse Emma Swan dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure. Alors ? Elle va venir te voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Et je n'ai aucune fichue idée de quand ! S'énerva Regina en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 17heures.

\- Cool ! C'est vraiment génial. Va y avoir un gros gros gros gros rapprochement aujourd'hui.

\- Oh n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait !

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! S'exclama alors Ariel. Ca va être la première fois que vous vous voyez depuis votre pseudo bisou. Vous avez toutes les deux fait le point sur ce que vous voulez, l'une et l'autre. Alors je suppose que maintenant, y a plus aucune barrière. Puis, comme tu me l'as dit, elle avait l'air d'être assez déterminée pour te conquérir.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de me conquérir Ariel, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui d'accord d'accord. On se boit un verre ? On sort ? Enchaina-t-elle comme une hystérique.

\- Non ! Refusa Regina. Je dois absolument rester ici au cas où…

\- Oooooh… Oui je vois. Au cas où mademoiselle Swan arriverait à ton bureau à l'improviste ! Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, et c'est à ce moment là que je pourrais te jeter dehors sans aucun scrupule et avec la meilleure des raisons, et crois moi, j'ai hâte que ce moment arrive.

\- C'que tu peux être rude, Reg' ! Je vais considérer que tu as hâte de la voir, et non pas de me mettre à la porte.

Ariel se leva alors pour servir deux verres d'un vin rouge que Regina gardait dans son bureau, pour les jours où elle avait de la visite autrement que professionnelle.

\- Bon ! Et comment ça se fait, qu'elle vient et que tu le sais ? Demanda alors la rouquine en lui tendant un verre.

\- Parce que je l'ai appelé pour le lui demander.

\- Wow ! Tu dois être sacrément stressée en ce moment là.

Regina foudroya son amie du regard.

\- Merci infiniment de me le rappeler.

Ariel haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de son vin, avant de le déposer sur le bureau.

\- Comment tu l'as convaincue de venir, alors ?

\- Je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

\- Et c'est ? Questionna Ariel, les yeux rondis de curiosité.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

\- Je me suis déplacée Reg ! Aller raconte ta vie un peu.

Regina souffla de mécontentement et connaissant son amie qui n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire elle se résolut à lui dire.

\- Je comptais simplement lui avouer ce que je ressens, face à elle. Et non pas parce que ma sœur, bien qu'elle m'ait profondément aidé, a poussé un peu le destin. En fait, j'ai peur de lui faire peur.

\- De lui faire peur ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle sait bien ce que tu ressens. Elle ne l'a simplement pas entendu de ta bouche. Et je te rappelle concrètement qu'elle a couru vers chez toi pour t'embrasser, alors peu importe ce que tu penses là, en ce moment, mais c'est faux. Elle peut pas prendre peur.

\- Elle sait que je tiens à elle, oui… Soupira Regina.

\- Et alors ? Y a plus ?

\- Ariel, je crois que je l'aime.

Un grand silence parcourut la pièce et Ariel ne sut même pas quoi répondre, tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Elle connaissait Regina, les problèmes qu'elle avait pour aimer les gens, même ses propres amies. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais ouverte depuis Daniel, et qu'elle n'avait jamais plus reparlé d'amour.

\- Wow… Fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à répondre.

Les yeux de Regina se rougirent et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses larmes qu'elle sentait monter.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur qu'elle soit effrayée.

\- J'ai un bon feeling. Elle ne le sera pas.

La brune soupira.

\- Je suppose que je verrais bien ce soir. Je suis déterminée à le lui dire, cette fois. Je n'en peux plus de fuir. Ca fait 5 ans que je n'ai plus rien ressenti, alors forcément, maintenant que ça m'arrive, j'ai peur.

\- Si tu penses qu'elle fera comme Daniel, tu te trompes. Personne n'est parfait, c'est sur, mais tout le monde est différent. Et de grosse ordure comme il a été, il n'y en a qu'une, et c'est bien lui. Puis tout le monde sait bien que les femmes sont bien plus matures et réfléchies que les hommes. Si elle avait décidé de venir t'embrasser, c'est que la décision avait clairement déjà muri, dans son esprit.

Regina soupira et sourit. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que les mots de son amie la plus immature parviendraient à lui remonter le moral.

\- Merci… Souffla-t-elle.

Puis après un court silence, elle reprit :

\- Maintenant je suppose qu'il ne me faut qu'un peu de courage !

Ariel lui sourit sincèrement et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'une manière bien plus douce et tendre qu'à son habitude, d'ailleurs, pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Elle passa une main derrière son crâne pour lui caresser les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue juste après lui avoir glissé quelques mots rassurants.

\- Alors courage ma belle…

000

Emma fut tirée de son lit par Elsa qui la secouait.

\- Emma ! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé toute ta journée au lit ! Il est temps de te lever maintenant.

\- Mmmh… Grogna Emma. Laisse-moi ! Je me lèverai quand ce sera l'heure d'aller voir Regina.

\- Ah ? Et c'est quand l'heure pour toi ? Parce que là, il est 16h30.

\- QUOI ? Hurla la blonde.

Elle se leva en vitesse et se rua dans sa salle de bain pour se maquiller. Lorsqu'Elsa, qui l'avait suivi moins rapidement arriva dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle la fixa dans le miroir.

\- Je lui avais dit dans l'après midi ! Ragea Emma contre elle-même.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de te prendre la tête ? L'après midi n'est pas encore terminée là.

\- Oui oui c'est vrai…

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ? Demanda son amie, curieuse.

\- Hey ! Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie sentimentale moi ? Oh d'ailleurs, comment va Neal ? Petite cachotière tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

Emma sourit, satisfaite lorsqu'elle vit Elsa rougir jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

\- C'est pour ça alors, que tu me disais qu'il n'était pas pour moi ! C'était carrément ton genre.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Elsa. Non ! Je te jure que je ne t'ai dit ça que dans ton intérêt, parce que je sentais bien que tu étais préoccupée par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout.

\- Mmh mmh… Taquina encore un peu Emma.

\- Et puis, il ne se passe rien pour le moment, on est simplement amis. Je te promets que je te tiendrai au courant si jamais… Enfin tu vois quoi. S'il tente quelque chose.

\- J'espère ! Lui sourit la blonde.

Puis elle finit de se préparer en vitesse pour rejoindre la mairie. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir si, à cette heure là, Regina avait rejoint son manoir où si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter son lieu de travail. Elle mit gentiment son amie à la porte en lui promettant de l'appeler pour la tenir au courant le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle monta le premier étage de la mairie et vérifia sa montre. Elle affichait maintenant 17h15. L'heure de pouvoir avoir un entretien avec la maire de Storybrooke était déjà dépassé de 15 minutes. Elle fut pratiquement sure qu'elle ne trouverait personne.

Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains. Dans son élan elle entra sans toquer dans l'office, et fut presque choquée de surprise. Deux verres de vin entamés étaient déposés sur le bureau et Regina se trouvait littéralement dans les bras d'une magnifique rousse –qui n'était pas sa sœur- qui lui caressait les cheveux et lui embrassait la joue. Trop tendrement, au gout d'Emma. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et se racla la gorge, nerveusement.

Regina releva alors la tête vers elle, et se détacha d'Ariel. Cette dernière se retourna vers la porte, et Emma jugea avec une profonde colère que cette femme était très jolie.

\- Visiblement, je dérange. Trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec, possessif et jaloux.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

\- Emma ! Attends ! Appela la voix faible de Regina.

Mais la blonde s'enfuit tout de même, dévorée par une rage noire. Alors c'était cela que Regina devait absolument lui dire de nouveau ? Elle avait expérimenté les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir envers une femme, et maintenant elle se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre ?

Arrivée devant sa voiture, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans sa roue arrière, puis ne se sentant pas de conduire, elle s'y adossa, s'asseyant au sol, attendant que son chagrin passe un peu. Elle s'était sentie trahie, et elle s'en voulait d'y avoir cru. D'y avoir cru beaucoup trop fort.

000

Regina avait tenté de suivre Emma, de lui courir après pour lui expliquer qui était Ariel et pourquoi elle la prenait dans ses bras. Mais son corps, trop endolorie et fatigué ne lui permettait pas de faire cela. De plus, la peine qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant le regard qu'Emma avait posé sur elle venait de l'anéantir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, déposa ses bras sur son bureau et enfouit sa tête dedans pour se vider de ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et cette situation la rongeait peu à peu.

Elle sentit alors Ariel lui presser délicatement le bras, en signe de soutien, avant de l'entendre dire quelques mots.

\- Reste là ! Je vais la chercher !

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de torture. Je vous jure.**_

 _ **Voilà une info importante. Pour ceux qui aiment plus les rebondissements et un peu moins le guimauve, vous avez la possibilité de vous arrêter chapitre 19. Le chapitre 20 marque aussi une fin, tout comme le 21. En fait, vous avez une fin (chap 19) et 2 autres fins ensuite.**_

 _ **Vous voilà prévenus.**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout le reste. Je vous aime, et à demain.**_

 _ **PS: Désolée pour le retard de postage aujourd'hui encore, j'ai eu une journée chargée.**_

 _ **Zoubis.**_

 _ **PPS: Désolée si y a des fautes de frappe ou d'inattention. Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre une seule fois.**_


	18. Concrétisation

**_Hello à tous,_**

 ** _Warning: Guimauve assurée jusqu'à la fin de la fiction (oui oui, 4 chapitres vous avez bien lu). Je ne dis rien de plus, mais du coup, si vous en avez trop, vous pouvez vous arrêter ce chapitre. La suite n'est pas obligatoire. Pour moi, oui, évidemment, mais je l'ai écrit aussi._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Concrétisation

Toujours adossée à sa voiture, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, et la tête dans ses bras qu'elle avait disposé dessus, Emma pensa à ses derniers jours. Elle s'était donc torturée pour rien. Maintenant, elle le regrettait. Parce qu'elle était à présent totalement certaine des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Regina et que cette situation lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas la voir lui tourner le dos comme elle le faisait. C'était un cruel et gratuit acte de barbarie.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et se mit bientôt à sentir une présence à ses côtés. Quelqu'un venait de s'assoir, adossée à sa voiture.

\- Pars ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement sans lever la tête, et ne se demandant pas qui était à ses côtés.

\- Non.

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Curieuse, elle releva alors le menton et aperçu Ariel, le visage fermé. Elle paraissait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus dure qu'il y a quelques instants.

« Normal, on peut être détendu dans les bras de Regina Mills. » Ragea intérieurement Emma.

\- S'il y a bien une personne avec laquelle j'ai encore moins envie de parler que Regina, c'est bien toi ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on parle pourtant ! Tenta d'expliquer Ariel.

\- Non, il ne faut pas. D'ailleurs je dois partir.

Puis Emma tenta de se relever mais fut retenue par une dure poigne et retomba au sol, dans sa position initiale.

\- Si ! Reprit la rouquine d'un air sévère. Il faut qu'on parle. Et pas demain, ni même dans dix minutes ou cinq, mais maintenant !

Devant la détermination de la femme qu'elle avait devant elle, Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit.

\- Bon, eh bien je t'écoute alors je suppose, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Merci !

Puis comme excédée, la jeune rousse tenta de trouver une position plus confortable pour s'assoir, en vain. Elle abandonna alors l'idée et reprit.

\- Je m'appelle Ariel.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. C'est bon ? Les présentations sont faites, je peux m'en aller ? J'ai pas tellement envie d'apprendre à connaitre la fille qui a une relation avec la femme que je convoite tu vois ?

\- Qui a une rela… Quoi ? Ria Ariel. Sérieusement ? Une relation ? Avec Regina Mills ? Moi ?

Devant le silence qu'observait Emma, elle fut poussée de poursuivre.

\- Regina ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suppose maintenant qu'elle avait ses raisons ! S'enflamma la blonde.

\- Arrête de délirer Emma !

\- Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ? S'étonna-t-elle, retrouvant un peu son calme.

\- Mais parce qu'elle n'a que ton prénom à la bouche, bon sang, tu vas me laisser parler ou tu dois encore me couper toutes les deux syllabes ?

Emma haussa les épaules. Un peu vexée mais néanmoins très curieuse d'en entendre plus, maintenant.

\- Bon… Se calma Ariel. Vraiment ? Elle ne m'a jamais mentionnée ? Putain je suis vraiment vexée là. Après tout ce que je fais tout le temps pour elle.

Puis elle regarda sa voisine avec un grand sourire énigmatique.

\- Elle devait se sentir vachement bien avec toi, pour pas parler de moi.

Puis elle explosa de rire, toute seule, devant Emma qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'amuser.

\- Wooooh… Mais t'es pas drôle. Je commence à douter du fait qu'elle se sentait bien à tes côtés.

\- Bon j'ai le droit de te couper pour te demander d'aller droit au but et d'arrêter de me saouler ?

\- Oui oui ! Soupira Ariel en roulant des yeux. Bref. Je suis sa meilleure amie. Peu importe si t'as déjà vu Kathryn ou Rose, c'est MOI et MOI SEULE sa meilleure amie au monde. Tu vois ?

\- T'es un peu possessive comme fille, non ? Se moqua Emma.

\- Ouai. Enfin bon. J'étais là parce que je l'ai appelée et qu'elle m'a parlée de toi. Clairement je pense qu'elle voulait pas me voir mais je l'ai forcée et je suis venue. Elle avait besoin de soutien. Je l'ai senti. Et quand je suis arrivée, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de courage pour te dire ce qu'elle avait à te dire. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait très peur. Donc je l'ai prise dans mes bras et c'est à ce moment là que t'es entrée et que t'as joué à la pire tête de mule que j'ai jamais vu sur terre. Pourtant, Regina fait l'affaire par moments, crois-moi !

Emma inspira fortement et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Je suis… Vraiment… trop émotive, et colérique, et entêtée, et instinctive et stupide ! Lança-t-elle en frappant son poing sur son front à chaque reproche qu'elle se faisait.

\- Ah ça oui c'est certain ! Soupira Ariel en fixant un point devant elle, dans le vide.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait me dire ?

La rouquine explosa de rire.

\- Attends, tu déconnes ? Elle est là, à quelques mètres de toi et c'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Non mais tu vas te remuer un peu et aller lui demander toi-même ! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'appelle Cupidon, mais y a des limites au raisonnable quand même !

Puis sur ses mots elle se leva et sourit à Emma avant de s'enfuir.

« Wow, elle est pas nette cette fille », se dit la blonde pour elle-même avant de relever les yeux vers la mairie devant elle.

Puis elle se leva. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était maintenant installée là, mais tout son corps lui était devenu douloureux. Elle hésita encore quelques instants entre rentrer chez elle et se diriger de nouveau vers le bureau de Regina. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lancer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire autant de mal à cette femme, pour laquelle elle avait envie de se battre. Elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant, elle n'abandonnerait même jamais. Et elle n'oubliait toujours pas que Regina avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Durant les quelques mètres et la montée de l'étage qui la séparait de la brune, Emma pensa à tous ces moments de bonheur auprès d'elle. Cette amitié récente, ces fous rires, ces journées télé, ces batailles et chamailleries. Puis elle pensa à ces quelques contacts physiques, comme le jour où elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, qu'elle lui avait tenu la main, où le jour où elle l'avait embrassée. Toutes ces émotions remontaient en elles. Elle se souvenait du moindre détail, de la moindre sensation si forte que lui provoquait le simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle entra alors en trombe dans le bureau de Regina, sans même réfléchir, et guidée par ses émotions les plus fortes qui refaisaient surface.

La brune leva ses yeux rouges et se redressa brusquement en position debout pour lui faire face.

\- Emma… Commença-t-elle faiblement en la voyant s'approcher de plus en plus. Je te jure qu'Ariel n'est rien d'autre qu'une am…

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan d'explication. Emma avait, en fait, traversé la pièce et contourné son bureau. Puis elle avait emprisonné le visage de Regina entre ses mains avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'interrompant ainsi au milieu de sa phrase.

« Pitié qu'elle ne reste pas de marbre, cette fois », fut la dernière pensée censée qu'Emma Swan put percevoir dans son esprit avant d'être totalement subjuguée par ses émotions, trop intenses pour les refreiner.

Et son vœu fut d'ailleurs exaucé puisque Regina saisit, elle aussi, le visage d'Emma entre ses mains pour lui rendre toute sa passion. Emma n'arrivait pas à calmer les palpitations trop accélérées de son cœur, pensant à tout ce qui lui arrivait, en ce moment même. Le contact de Regina, ses mains entremêlées dans ses mèches blondes, son odeur, sa présence… Elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu mourir d'un tel baiser et se maudit alors quelques instants, d'avoir pu douter si longtemps de ses sentiments envers elle. Parfois, il faut simplement un déclic, pour comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive.

Regina détacha lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Emma, à leur plus grand regret à toutes les deux. Elle garda cependant son front collé au sien, et continua de fixer ses lèvres en reprenant son souffle, comme déjà vide de sensations.

\- Je sais qu'Ariel n'est que ton amie. Pardonne-moi ! Souffla alors Emma. J'ai été stupide et j'ai agi sans réfléchir. J'ai eu très peur, tu sais…

La brune se détacha alors de son amie, et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu n'ais pas compris ce que tu as vu. Mais Ariel ne m'attire pas. En fait aucune femme ne m'attire à part toi, donc sur ce domaine là, je pense que tu peux être rassurée.

\- Et du côté des hommes ? Demanda Emma comme si elle enquêtait sur un crime.

Regina explosa de rire.

\- Moi qui trouvais ma sœur trop jalouse. Finalement, je pense que c'est toi la pire des deux.

Emma mima un enfant qui boude en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en tirant la langue.

\- Et alors ? Se défendit-elle. Si on doit construire quelque chose, et faire évoluer notre relation, il faut bien que je m'informe du danger avant de m'engager non ?

Un léger silence parcourut la pièce.

\- Tu… Attends… Tu viens de dire que tu voulais t'engager ? Demanda Regina incrédule.

\- Euh… Bah… Ouai… Je t'aurais pas embrassé… Deux fois pour te planter là et repartir me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

Regina glissa un sourire ému et lui répondit donc à sa première question.

\- Aucun homme ne t'arrive à la cheville, crois-moi !

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis vraiment ravie de te l'entendre dire. Je commençais à flipper là, avec tout ce suspense.

La brune rit discrètement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Emma était drôle. Qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Que même dans les situations les plus difficiles, elle serait là pour elle, et pour lui donner le sourire. A la simple pensée que la blonde serait certainement là pour elle, les prochaines fois, elle sentit son cœur qu'elle savait brisé il y a de cela quelques minutes entièrement reconstruit et solidifié. Poussée par un tel élan d'amour grandissant en elle, elle caressa tendrement la joue d'Emma d'un revers de main.

\- Je t'aime, glissa-t-elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

\- Quoi ? Fit Emma en sursautant presque.

Regina grimaça, retira sa main et rougit violemment en détournant la tête. La blonde, elle, prit conscience que c'était cela, qu'elle avait voulu lui dire en la faisant venir ici. Elle se maudit alors milles fois plus d'avoir douté.

\- Euh… Je… Je t'aime beaucoup. On a passé de bons moments ensemble et je suis ravie de voir qu'on s'entend aussi bien… Voilà.

Emma se retint quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ce que tu trouves de drôle, se vexa aussitôt Regina.

\- Non rien ! Se défendit la blonde en se calmant, puis prenant une voix plus douce elle ajouta, Simplement, j'ai été surprise. Mais rien ne t'empêche de me dire que tu m'aimes si c'est le cas…

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime vraiment trop.

La blonde se pencha alors vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres pour lui voler un baiser ému et sincère. Puis elle s'éloigna de nouveau et vérifia sa montre.

\- Ca fait… Bon, disons, environ 48 heures, plus ou moins, que j'ai _enfin_ pris conscience que j'étais vraiment trop attirée par toi. Toi, selon Lacey –donc ta sœur-, ça fait bien plus longtemps. Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi moi aussi j'ai envie de te répondre que je t'aime ?

Regina, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, releva ses yeux humides vers Emma.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle comme pour être certaine qu'elle avait bien entendu.

\- Je t'aime vraiment trop ! Dit Emma à son tour, un peu sur un ton moqueur mais n'en étant pas moins sincère.

La brune fit mine de ne plus vouloir lui parler, vexée, et Emma explosa de rire de nouveau.

\- Oh mais ne boude pas… Aller, viens me faire un câlin !

\- Je suis pas un bébé qui a besoin d'être réconforté par sa mère ! Lança Regina en arquant un sourcil.

\- Peut être ! Lui répondit-elle en la tirant vers elle, mais moi je suis une Emma qui a attendu un long moment pour pouvoir prendre une certaine Regina dans ses bras et qui maintenant, même si c'est par la force, ne va pas se gêner pour le faire.

La maire se surprit à rire avant d'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir Emma et laisser son visage trouver refuge dans le creux de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment qu'elle aurait voulu faire durer une éternité.

000

Emma ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, dans le canapé du manoir de Regina Mills, une couverture sur les jambes. Elle sourit en se remémorant sa soirée. Elles étaient toutes les deux rentrées chez la brune après avoir discuté une bonne partie de la soirée et même de la nuit dans son bureau. Puis Emma s'était allongée sur le canapé, épuisée de sa journée, bien qu'elle avait parfaitement dormi. Regina l'avait tendrement embrassé et lui avait caressé les cheveux pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme surement d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Regina partir.

Elle s'étira alors longuement lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Elle se souvint alors de sa première nuit ici, dans la chambre d'amis qui était un peu plus loin, et de son réveil trop matinal.

Elle sourit alors avant de se lever et de s'y diriger.

\- Salut toi ! Lança-t-elle en faisant son entrée.

Puis elle vint lui enlacer les hanches pour déposer un baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolée de me pointer habillée comme ça ! Se moqua-t-elle une fois détachée, prenant place sur une chaise haute. J'aurais bien remis le short de Lacey, je me rappelle bien combien il t'avait plu.

Regina rougit légèrement en se souvenant de ce fameux matin.

\- Hey ! Plus besoin de rougir ! Je suppose que maintenant qu'on est ensemble, t'as bien le droit de me mater le c…

Mais elle fut coupée par Regina lui envoya une poignée de farine dans la figure.

\- OH ! Hurla la blonde. Franchement, sans prévenir, alors que j'ai pas de munitions, ça craint trop !

Puis elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer le visage pour retirer les traces blanches qui étaient restées sous le regard victorieux et amusé de Regina.

\- C'est ça rigole ! Mais je te jure que je vais tellement me venger, que tu vas me supplier d'arrêter.

\- Oh Emma… Soupira Regina. Te supplier ? Tu dois te venger au moins 5 fois depuis qu'on se connait, et j'en ai toujours pas fait les frais.

\- Ouai bah… Ca viendra ! Bouda la blonde d'un air légèrement vexé. Tu perds rien pour attendre.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'elles se comportaient toutes les deux comme des enfants. Elle décida de changer de sujet pour se donner un peu plus de sérieux.

\- Ce soir il y a une petite fête organisée par Mary Margaret.

\- Mary Margaret ? C'est qui ? Demanda Emma sur un ton presque jalousif.

\- C'est la femme de David ! Se moqua Regina qui l'avait bien remarqué.

\- Oh ! Oui… Je l'ai toujours pas rencontré d'ailleurs. T'es proche d'elle aussi ? Comme de David ?

\- Moins ! Confia Regina. Mine de rien depuis que je le connais et que je l'ai nommé shérif, David et moi on a partagé beaucoup de choses et on est très vite devenus amis. Sa femme, je la vois plus rarement. Franchement, elle se prend pour une princesse de conte de fées, mais elle n'en est pas moins particulièrement attendrissante. Tu verras, elle est gentille.

\- Je verrais ? Questionna alors Emma perplexe.

\- Oui, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à cette soirée ? Il me fallait simplement une motivation. Mais si tu n'as pas envie, dis le moi ! Je ne te force en rien, surtout.

\- Oh non non… C'est pas ça !

\- C'est quoi alors ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand tu dis que je peux venir avec toi à cette soirée, tu veux dire… Est-ce que je peux venir à la même petite fête que toi ou alors est ce que je peux venir… _Avec_ toi ?

Regina explosa de rire avant de secouer négativement de la tête, un air attendri sur le visage.

\- Je voulais dire avec moi, Emma…

La blonde déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que pense les autres ? De leurs regards accusateurs ?

\- En fait… Fit semblant de réfléchir Regina, absolument pas non ! Déjà, ça m'étonnerait bien fort qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens que notre relation choque, étant donné que pratiquement tout le monde est déjà au courant de notre attirance l'une envers l'autre et qu'ils ont tout fait pour qu'on soit ensemble. Maintenant, moi je suis prête à assumer. Mais si toi, tu as encore besoin de temps –ce que je comprendrais parfaitement- alors on peut simplement y aller comme deux amies.

\- Oh non ! S'exclama la blonde peut être un peu trop fort.

Elle sourit ensuite et reprit plus sereinement :

\- Je veux dire. Ce qui m'importe c'est toi. Et je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien de ton côté.

Regina sourit, émue.

\- Tout va très bien maintenant, je t'assure.

Comprenant le double sens de cette phrase, Emma se sentit rougir.

\- Bon… Fit-elle alors pour cacher cette faiblesse avec laquelle elle l'avait charriée quelques instants plus tôt. A quelle heure ?

\- Eh bien… 20 heures ! Soupira Regina, En fait, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas tellement matinale, puisqu'il est 15h30. On est rentrées tellement tard dans la nuit que tu étais épuisée et j'ai voulu te laisser dormir.

\- HEIN ? Hurla Emma, mais t'aurais du me réveiller !

\- C'était au dessus de mes forces ! T'avais une tête d'ange.

La blonde lui lança son regard le plus doux, et vint l'embrasser avant de prévoir de s'éclipser.

\- Si ça te dérange pas, je vais vite me doucher ! Comme ça je serais prête plus tôt pour notre petite soirée.

Regina la regarda alors simplement s'en aller, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur bonheur dans sa vie.

Emma, elle, montant à l'étage, se dit plus ou moins la même chose.

* * *

 _ **Je poste plus tôt pour vous aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous allez continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Sinon, désolée pour les fautes d'inattention s'il y en a, comme d'habitude, mais je me relierai pas jusqu'à la fin! (Pas le temps? Non, pas l'envie :P)**_

 _ **Je vous aime.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	19. Eclaircissements

**_Hello,_**

 ** _Pour info, j'ai écrit un truc à deux reprises dans mes chapitres précédents, et je me suis trompée. Quand je voulais dire que ça fait 15 ans (je sais vraiment pas pourquoi ce 1 s'est rajouté dans mon esprit, mais comme je ne me relis quasiment pas... Je n'ai pas fait attention) que Regina pleure Daniel, je voulais en fait écrire 5. Ce qui est d'ailleurs déjà largement suffisant. Désolée pour cette maladresse, mais j'ai déjà rectifié cette erreur. :) Merci de votre compréhension._**

 ** _Bon bah... Voilà, sinon, bonne lecture à tous._**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Eclaircissements.

\- Emma ! Hurla Regina. T'es encore dans la salle de bain là ? Il est 20h30, on est même plus en retard !

\- J'arrive !

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle envoya un message à David pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne serait pas à l'heure. Elle reçut d'ailleurs une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« _La copine de ta sœur était chargée d'inviter Emma, mais apparemment, elle lui a pas répondu. Comme elle est toujours pas là, je suppose qu'elle ne va pas venir._ »

La brune relut le message plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de numéro. Puis elle finit par se résoudre à lui répondre.

« _Quoi ?_ »

 _« Alors Mary ne t'en a pas parlé ? Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle avait gaffé. Bon, je vais te le dire maintenant puisque ça ne sert plus à rien. Mary et moi on a organisé cette soirée, et ta sœur m'a demandé si elle pouvait inviter Emma. Je la connais bien maintenant, et je l'aime beaucoup. Je comptais le faire, surtout que je veux la présenter à Mary. Bref, cette soirée c'était pour vous mettre ensemble, clairement. On en profite aussi pour vous annoncer quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu avant ce matin._ »

Regina sourit et remercia intérieurement Zelena si fort, de tout faire pour son bonheur. Emma descendit les escaliers en trombe les cheveux encore humides et toute essoufflée d'avoir couru.

\- Désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle. J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Tu m'en veux ?

La brune lui sourit et lui agrippa la nuque pour l'embrasser. A la fin de ce contact, Emma rouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Franchement, tu me motives à être en retard à chaque fois !

Regina explosa de rire.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que Lacey t'avait invité.

\- Hein ? Fit Emma en sortant son téléphone. Mais non elle ne m'a rien d… Ah si !

Elle prit un air fier d'elle et montra le message d'invitation qu'elle avait reçu la veille dans la soirée. Mais étant occupée à discuter avec sa nouvelle copine, il était resté sans réponse.

\- Bon, je suppose que tu es officiellement invitée alors ! Lança Regina. Maintenant, on y va ! Parce qu'on est vraiment en retard.

000

Regina toqua à la porte de chez David.

\- Hey ! Si j'me cachais ? Comme personne ne sait que je viens et que…

\- Emmaaaa… Soupira la brune. Tu peux grandir ?

\- Plus tard ? Répondit Emma avec des yeux de chien battu.

Mary ouvrit alors la porte brusquement surprenant les deux femmes et se jeta dans les bras de Regina qui répondit en lui tapotant simplement le dos, gênée. Emma chassa un sourire en remarquant que ses élans d'affection avec elle, eux, avaient toujours été chaleureux. Et que visiblement, comme Lacey l'avait prévenue, Regina pouvait se montrer très froide et distante, même avec ses amies.

Mary se détacha sans cependant s'être découragée, et se tourna vers Emma.

\- Mmh… Une jolie blonde avec des beaux yeux et un magnifique sourire, tu dois certainement être Emma !

La blonde rougit légèrement en regardant la jeune femme qu'elle trouvait très touchante.

\- Entrez ! Entrez ! Restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Ta sœur est déjà là ! Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Regina.

Une fois à l'intérieur Lacey se rua sur Emma.

\- Hey t'aurais quand même pu me répondre espèce de sale…

\- Lacey ! La coupa Zelena en la regardant sévèrement.

\- … blonde !

Regina explosa de rire et s'éloigna un peu avec sa sœur, pour lui parler.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Lacey.

\- Parce qu'on est ensemble !

La petite brune ouvrit grand la bouche. Emma se lança alors dans des explications.

\- Je suis trop contente ! Tu peux même pas t'imaginer depuis quand on se bat pour que tu ouvres tes putain d'yeux ! Tu te sens bien maintenant ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Trop bien même, j'ai pas l'impression que c'est réel.

\- Merci qui ? Sourit Lacey.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, elle est où Zelena ? Demanda Emma en balayant la salle à manger des yeux.

\- Tu DECONNES j'espère ? Hurla quasiment son amie.

Emma rit de bon cœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bien sur que oui que je rigole ! Merci à toi aussi Lacey.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa petite amie, toujours en train de discuter avec Regina. Emma la suivit. Elle tenait à remercier Zelena quand Mary fit chanter un verre en cristal avec sa fourchette, comme si elle annonçait un début de bal.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença-t-elle très enthousiaste, je voudrais en profiter pour que David et moi fassions une petite annonce.

Tout le monde attendit patiemment, dans un silence royal.

\- Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Annonça-t-elle presque hilare comme une petite fille de 4ans.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Murmura Regina en se tapant la tête de sa main.

Alors que tout le monde les félicitait dans un brouhaha incessant, Emma se tourna vers Regina, l'air moqueur.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est trop mignon non ?

\- Ouai… Mis à part que je l'avais deviné, donc zéro pointé pour l'effet de surprise. On invite pas la quasi-totalité de la ville pour annoncer qu'on va changer la couleur de ses volets. Puis en plus regarde les tous les deux ! Ils sont tellement perchés qu'ils vont faire croire à leur gosse qu'il est un valeureux chevalier…

Elle entendit alors la petite voix hystérique de Mary répondre à la question d'une personne dans la foule.

\- C'est une fille ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Ou alors lui faire croire qu'elle est la princesse Leia, ou je sais pas encore quelle stupidité de ce genre, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Emma explosa de rire et posa ses yeux sur la future maman. Elle l'avait trouvée un peu ronde en arrivant, et elle supposa donc que, devant être une femme parfaitement fine, elle avait du prendre un tout petit peu de poids, d'une manière à peine visible.

\- Ca fait 4 mois ! S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau. Comme je trouvais anormale d'avoir des soucis hormonaux, on est allés voir le médecin qui nous a annoncé la nouvelle. Comme j'avais pas pris beaucoup de poids, on ne s'est pas vraiment posé de questions, David et moi.

La blonde tira alors Regina par la main.

\- Aller ! Fit-elle. On va les féliciter non ?

La brune la suivit, non sans montrer son mécontentement. Une fois qu'elles eurent présenté leurs félicitations, Emma demanda d'un air léger.

\- Idée de prénom ?

Mary regarda David et grimaça.

\- Bon… Fit-elle en baissant le ton et regardant aux alentours, pour être sure que seules Emma et Regina puissent l'entendre. On voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais je pense que ça te concerne un peu. Mais promettez de garder le secret.

\- Promis ! Se précipita alors Emma, bouillonnante de curiosité.

Regina qui n'avait rien répondu attendit simplement et se fit rappeler à l'ordre par David.

\- Regina ? Tu promets ?

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de votre bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une manière affectueuse.

\- Bon ! Reprit alors Mary qui prit la réflexion de Regina pour une acceptation. Alors en fait voilà. Avec David, on a beaucoup cherché, et on ne trouvait pas de prénom sur lequel on allait se mettre d'accord. Enfin, je veux dire pour moi c'est important que nous ayons tous les deux le même coup de foudre pour un nom…

\- Oui ! S'exaspéra Regina devant tant de romantisme. Et puis vous allez installer un mobile avec des licornes au dessus de son berceau ? Et placarder des posters de Blanche Neige partout dans sa chambre ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Se vexa la petite brune. Bon bref, et on a tous les deux flashé sur un prénom auquel on avait pas pensé avant que tu arrives pour travailler à Storybrooke, Emma !

La blonde fixa alors David, l'air inquiète.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle.

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi ! Se manifesta-t-il enfin. Je lui ai dit que tu avais un merveilleux prénom, on aurait dit celui d'un ange. Quand Mary l'a apprit, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me dire qu'elle en était tout autant amoureuse que moi.

\- Vous… Déglutit la blonde. Vous allez appeler votre fille Emma ?

\- Si ça ne te pose pas problème ! S'enquit alors Mary, toujours soucieuse de ce que pense les autres.

\- Oh non. Non ! Pas du tout. Ca me flatte même.

Les deux futurs parents se sourirent alors et s'occupèrent d'autres invités, s'éloignant. Emma tourna alors les yeux vers Regina qui était restée bouche bée. Elle la prit par la taille pour la taquiner.

\- Qui est ce qui fait semblant de se foutre de tout et qui est trop touchée de l'annonce que vient de faire son meilleur ami ? La nargua-t-elle.

\- Je me fiche éperdument qu'ils aient décidé d'appeler leur fille comme toi, Emma.

\- Mens pas ! T'es nulle à ce jeu. Ca se voyait que t'étais émue. T'avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce que tu dis est ridicule ! Bouda-t-elle. Et puis même si j'ai été touchée… Admettons ! Ca n'en restera pas moins une princesse gâtée fascinée par les licornes et par les fins heureuses.

\- Tu l'aimeras, tu verras, elle te fera craquer. Toutes les Emma te font craquer…

Puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène de Regina, qui n'arrivait plus à réprimander son sourire. C'est à ce moment que Lacey arriva et constata ce moment de tendresse entre les deux femmes.

\- Alors ? C'est pour quand le mariage ? Demanda-t-elle d'une manière très peu raffinée.

\- Euh… Tu nous laisses un peu de temps s'il te plait ? Ria alors Emma.

\- En tout cas, permettez-moi de faire un peu de pub pour ma copine. Quand ce sera fait et vous voudrez divorcer, sachez que je connais une excellente avocate en affaires familia…

\- LACEY ! La coupa Regina en la foudroyant du regard.

La petite brune exposa alors de rire à sa propre blague avant de reprendre.

\- Mais oui, bien sur que ce sera TON avocate pour le divorce… C'est ta sœur tout de même. Mais je fais quand même un peu de pub pour les prochaines femmes d'Emma ! C'est mal ?

Emma la rejoignit dans son fou rire et Regina se contenta simplement de lever les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé leur folie, Lacey s'éloigna un peu et c'est Neal qui les approcha.

La brune ne le vit tout d'abord pas arriver, puis se retourna et constata sa présence. A ce moment là, elle se souvint de la longue conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emma la veille, lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son baiser et sa tentative pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alors ça y est vous êtes enfin ens…

Puis il fut coupé par une douloureuse baffe qui lui parvint tout droit de la main de la maire de la ville.

\- Ca ! Commença-t-elle en secouant sa main sous le regard horrifié de sa petite amie. C'est pour avoir embrassé ma copine !

\- Mais… Tenta-t-il de se justifier avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par la douleur que lui communiquait sa joue.

Puis elle calma ensuite sa voix et lui sourit.

\- Et merci, sinon. De l'avoir ramenée quand elle était complètement ivre, de ne pas en avoir profité, merci de lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Je peux être sure maintenant que tu es quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Tu mets souvent des taquets aux personnes à qui tu veux faire des remerciements ? Se plaignit-il alors, se massant toujours la joue.

Puis ils explosèrent tous les trois de rire jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa ne les rejoigne. Elle embrassa Neal devant le regard ahuri d'Emma.

\- Hey ! T'avais promis de tout me dire ! S'indigna la blonde.

\- Tu avais mieux à faire… Répondit simplement Elsa en jetant un regard à Regina. Bon, je peux t'emprunter Neal maintenant ?

Emma haussa simplement les épaules et hocha positivement de la tête. Elle prit ensuite Regina par la main pour qu'elles aillent s'installer toutes les deux sur le canapé, côte à côte. Elles discutèrent encore pendant un long moment avant qu'un jeune homme ne vienne s'assoir sur la table basse en face du canapé. Elles levèrent alors les yeux, et Graham se trouvait là.

\- Graham ? Sursauta alors Emma. Mais qu'est ce que fous ici ? T'es pas censé vivre dans cette ville.

\- Non ! Répondit-il fièrement. Mais tu sais, j'ai travaillé à Storybrooke avant d'être muté. J'avais pris un grade et j'étais passé shérif, mais comme je ne pouvais pas prendre le poste de David, j'ai du bouger.

Emma se souvint alors de sa relation avec Regina, et eu envie de le frapper, lui aussi. Mais elle se retint. Néanmoins, elle était contente de pouvoir éprouver de la jalousie maintenant, et d'avoir toutes ses raisons de le faire. Elle se contenta simplement de lui envoyer un sourire faux.

Graham lui rendit alors, sans rien suspecter et se tourna vers Regina.

\- Comment tu vas toi ?

La blonde crut halluciner. Non seulement il était en train de parler à sa propre petite amie, mais en plus il la tutoyait, avec un air vraiment aguicheur.

\- Elle va bien ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en lui saisissant la main, comme pour marquer son territoire.

Le shérif baissa alors les yeux et contempla longuement cet élan d'affection avant de comprendre. Il prit alors une moue choquée et redressa la tête.

\- Vous… Euh…

Puis il déglutit difficilement, presque honteux de se trouver là à ce moment.

\- Vous êtes… Enfin… Toutes les deux… Vous voyez ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Un couple ?

\- Oui ! Lança fièrement Emma.

Regina ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire, voyant que la blonde n'avait aucun mal à assumer leur relation, et qu'au contraire, elle avait même envie de la clamer haut et fort.

\- Après moi ? Euh… J'étais si nul que ça pour que vous décidiez toutes les deux de changer de bord ?

\- Oui. Répondit catégoriquement Regina sans l'ombre d'un remord.

\- Regina ! S'indigna Emma en la fixant, partagée entre le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter en elle et la profonde honte. Ca se dit pas ce genre de truc. Même si on le pense !

\- Merci Emma… Souffla Graham, presque soulagé que deux ravissantes femmes n'aient pas toutes les deux offensé son égo.

\- Malgré tout… Réfléchit Emma. Elle a pas tout à fait tort.

Elles explosèrent alors toutes les deux de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Graham qui décida de s'en aller après leur avoir tiré la langue. Leur sourire s'effacèrent quasiment aussitôt quand quelques instants plus tard, Robin vint prendre sa place.

Regina saisit automatiquement le bras d'Emma pour éviter que celle-ci ne se rue sur lui. Et ce fut d'ailleurs une sage décision, puisque c'est exactement ce que s'apprêtait à faire la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans laisser le temps à la brune de parler.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Regina ! Répondit-il. Seul à seul.

La concernée le regarda alors avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu peux parler devant Emma. J'ai aucun secret pour elle.

La blonde revêtit alors son plus ravissant sourire, fier et victorieux.

Robin, lui, qui semblait tout juste comprendre la situation, ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

\- Oh ! Alors c'est pour ça ? La claque ? Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi tu me repoussais.

Regina ne répondit rien, totalement consciente à ce jour que sa seule motivation pour refuser ses avances avait été Emma, même si elle ne l'avait su que très tard.

\- Oui ! Se décida-t-elle finalement à répondre. Comme ça je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus clair. C'est fini entre toi et moi. Je sais même pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Mary de t'inviter. Elle ne pense vraiment à rien parfois.

\- Elle est amie avec Marianne… Se justifia Robin en montrant du doigt sa femme.

Emma le suivit alors des yeux pour enfin découvrir le visage de celle qu'il avait choisi. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle la trouva, certes, très jolie, mais fit vite le rapprochement avec Regina.

« Ce mec est vraiment trop con. » Pensa-t-elle intérieurement avant de se dire « mais heureusement pour moi. »

Robin ne dit rien.

\- Bon du coup j'ai mon mot à dire ! Intervint la blonde. Et j'aimerais que tu te casses ! Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Non je comprends ! Fit-il. Je venais simplement dire à Regi… Enfin… Vous dire qu'avec Marianne ça va mieux. On a trouvé un terrain d'entente. C'est pas l'amour fou, parce qu'elle m'en veut et qu'elle a ses raisons. Mais j'espère me faire pardonner. Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'abandonne définitivement ma course après toi, Regina.

Puis il se leva et s'enfuit.

La brune se tourna alors vers sa petite amie.

\- Jalouse alors ? La taquina-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! Se vexa Emma. J'aime pas qu'on te fasse du mal, c'est normal comme je t'aime. Et ce couillon a déjà assez donné dans ce domaine. Si ce n'est beaucoup trop. Je suis prête à accepter tous tes amis Regina, mais pas ceux qui te font du mal. Et c'est pour ça que je lui ai parlé d'une manière… Peu civilisée, j'admets.

Regina arqua un sourcil et Emma soupira.

\- Oui bon d'accord, t'as gagné. Je suis carrément jalouse.

Elles reprirent toutes les deux leur fou rire après un temps, avant que la blonde ne remarque Lacey qui passa de nouveau devant elle.

\- Et toi ? Lui lança-t-elle alors à distance. C'est pour quand ton mariage avec Zelena ?

\- Peut être bientôt ! Hurla-t-elle presque, toute souriante, en continuant sa course vers la cuisine.

De nouveau seules, Emma reprit immédiatement la parole.

\- J'adore cette soirée ! Confia-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi ! Répondit Regina. Elle permet d'éclaircir pas mal de choses avec pas mal de personne.

\- Par éclaircir t'entends mettre ta main dans la gueule de Neal ?

\- Et agresser verbalement Robin, oui !

Emma lui sourit et glissa sa main sur sa jambe.

\- Je t'aime tu sais…

\- C'est drôle ! Ironisa alors la brune. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, tu me disais presque vouloir devenir ma meilleure amie, et aujourd'hui tu en viens à me dire que tu m'aimes.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et reposa son regard sur son amante. Regard affectueux et tendre.

\- Mais j'ai tout réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu as réussi quoi ? Demanda Regina.

\- T'es ma meilleure amie, et je t'aime.

La brune sourit, et tant elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, elle se pencha pour déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec ce geste, elle montrait aux yeux de tous qu'elle assumait sa relation avec Emma Swan, elle aussi.

Avec ce geste, elle lui prouvait tout son amour.

Après tout, les actions pèsent plus lourd que les mots, non ?

* * *

 _ **Voilà. Ceci marque une fin potentielle. Vous pouvez très bien vous arrêter ici si vous jugez en avoir assez lu. Ce qui veut évidemment dire que les deux derniers chapitres que je posterai, je les mettrai pour CEUX QUI LE SOUHAITENT. Oui, j'entends par là que je ne vais pas tolérer les critiques, parce que je vous aurez prévenu. J'avais pas prévu de terminer ma fiction comme ça, mais j'épargne la souffrance de me lire à ceux qui ne demandent qu'à cracher sur ce que je fais. (D'ailleurs, personne ne vous demande de lire non?).**_

 _ **Bref, oui désolée je suis en période d'examen, je suis stressée et tendue, ça se sent. Mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir dire ce qu'on pense par moment. Puis comme je suis occupée, rien ne m'oblige à publier tous les jours, aussi. Je le fais pour vous donc les critiques, ça va deux minutes.**_

 _ **Et vous autres mes chéris qui voulez lire les deux derniers, je vous dis à demain, et je vous aime :D.**_

 _ **GROS BISOUS MES AMOURS.**_

 _ **PS: Je vous attends demain, pour que vous lisiez mes notes d'après chapitre. Ce ne sera pas long, mais je trouve ça plus cool que vous sachiez ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau ! :) JE COMPTE SUR VOUS.**_

 _ **Je vous aime fort.**_


	20. 7 ans plus tard

**_Aller hop, je me bouge entre deux pages de révision pour vous poster le chapitre._**

 ** _E_** ** _h oui! C'est un bond dans le temps._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouve en bas._**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : 7 ans plus tard.

Emma était assise sur le canapé de chez Regina. En fait, maintenant, elle pouvait même dire que c'était un peu le sien. Elles avaient voulu habiter ensemble au bout d'une longue année de relation parfaite, d'un accord commun.

Elsa et Neal s'étaient mariés dès leur première année de relation. Et aujourd'hui, leur couple n'allait pas très fort. Emma était d'ailleurs déchirée par cette mésentente. Elsa était une amie de longue date, qu'elle aimait énormément. Elle voulait prendre son parti, mais cependant, elle s'était très grandement rapprochée de Neal. Elle demandait alors souvent à Regina de lui donner son avis, parce qu'elle le savait neutre.

Zelena et Lacey, quant à elles, avaient laissé tomber l'idée du mariage pour le moment, étant donné la tournure que prenait celui d'Elsa. Mais elles avaient cependant eu un petit garçon ensemble. Un jeune rouquin avec des tâches de rousseurs qu'elles avaient appelé Hickory, et qui avait maintenant 6 petites années.

Ruby, toujours égale à elle-même, continuait d'enchainer les relations à court terme, et elle disait se sentir bien comme cela.

David et Mary, eux, toujours vivants comme dans un conte de fée, élevaient leur petite Emma, une petite blondinette aux yeux verts, qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Peut être que c'est parce qu'elle avait le même prénom, qui sait ?

Avec le temps, tous les amis d'Emma et de Regina s'étaient rapprochés et formaient maintenant un groupe d'une entente parfaite et très agréable.

La blonde regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, et il était tard. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur l'émission télévisée qu'elle avait mise, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Regina devrait déjà être rentrée. Elle saisit alors son téléphone. Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne pas jouer à l'amante possessive et inquiète sans raison, mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs soirs d'affilé qu'elle rentrait bien plus tard que la normale, prétextant un trop plein de travail. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était la seconde de David au commissariat de Storybrooke, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se passait vraiment rien de particulièrement nouveau ou inquiétant dans la ville.

Emma avait confiance en elle, mais commençait tout de même à avoir de sérieux doutes. Il est vrai que son comportement, ces derniers temps, même à la maison, était des plus étranges. Elle semblait souvent stressée en la présence d'Emma et prétextait qu'elle était fatiguée, lorsqu'elle lui faisait remarquer. La blonde ne s'était pas gênée pour envoyer des messages à Zelena, lui demandant si sa sœur allait bien, sachant très bien que la rouquine savait absolument tout la concernant. Mais elle aussi, répondait toujours de manière très énigmatique, ce qui perturbait encore plus Emma.

Elle pianota alors sur son clavier à une vitesse incroyable.

« _Ca va Gina ? Tu veux que je vienne ?_ »

« _Non. Surtout pas. Ecoute, j'arrive, laisse moi encore une demi heure._ »

Ce qui ne la rassura pas. Tout l'inverse même. Mais elle se dit que, ce soir encore, elle essaierait d'avoir une conversation avec Regina.

Elle s'endormit alors sur le canapé, en attendant, cette fois encore, bien plus qu'une demi heure.

000

Elle fut réveillée par un baiser sur le front, vers 21heures. En émergeant doucement, elle posa les yeux sur la brune qui se relevait déjà pour rejoindre leur chambre.

\- Hey ! L'interpela-t-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Regina revint alors pour s'assoir au pied du canapé, au niveau de sa tête. Elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux mais se ravisa devant le regard plutôt noir que lui adressait Emma.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors, pourtant consciente de ce qui tracassait sa petite amie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'y se passe en ce moment Gina ?

\- Mais rien chérie… Fit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante. Je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai du travail.

\- Depuis qu'on se connait toi et moi t'as jamais eu du travail jusqu'à si tard. Même lorsqu'il y avait toute cette délinquance. Tu rentrais à 20heures maximum. Et ne me mens pas, en ce moment, dans la ville, il ne se passe rien.

Regina garda un peu le silence, ne souhaitant pas se prendre une nouvelle fois la tête avec sa copine, après sa journée épuisante.

\- Ca fait 3 jours que ça dure ! Ajouta Emma en levant un peu le ton et reprenant une position assise pour se donner du sérieux. Soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, soit…

Puis elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'elle n'en trouvait pas le courage, mais ce début de chantage énerva légèrement Regina, qui décida de ne rien dire, de nouveau.

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda alors Emma de but en blanc.

Elle en avait marre d'éviter cette question depuis quelques jours.

\- Quoi ? S'enflamma Regina. Sérieusement Emma ?

\- Répond !

\- Franchement, c'est ridicule ! Répondit-elle en se levant. Non attends T'ES ridicule. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai si peu confiance en moi pour croire une chose pareille.

Alors qu'elle s'était levée, pour fuir la conversation une nouvelle fois, Emma lui saisit de nouveau la main, mais Regina se dégagea violemment de son emprise.

\- Je vais me coucher. Parce que je suis fatiguée.

Et elle monta sans plus ajouter un mot.

La blonde s'effondra de nouveau sur son canapé, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était dévorée par la peur de perdre Regina. Peut être était-elle allée trop loin ce soir. Mais elle se dit que c'était nécessaire.

Cette nuit là, elle prit cependant une décision. Que Regina le veuille ou non, elle se rendrait à la mairie, le lendemain soir.

000

Emma regarda sa montre. Elle était sortie du travail depuis deux heures, et normalement, Regina aurait du être arrivée à la maison, mais comme les soirs précédents, elle n'était pas là. Elle lui envoya un message, comme chaque fois, pour lui proposer de venir la voir, ce qu'elle avait à nouveau refusé catégoriquement.

L'air déterminé, elle sauta alors dans sa voiture. En allumant le contact, elle s'en voulait déjà de fouiller ainsi dans la vie de son amante. Mais il fallait que Regina comprenne sa situation.

En arrivant devant la mairie, elle coupa le contact et fixa la fenêtre du premier étage. La lumière y était allumée, et elle aurait juré de pouvoir apercevoir deux ombres à l'intérieur. Elle baissa les yeux, le cœur déjà brisé, mais décida de monter dans le bureau tout de même, pour en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne put pratiquement pas bouger. Regina était appuyée à son bureau, et un peu plus loin en face d'elle, se trouvait Neal. Tous les deux un verre de vin rouge à la main, riant aux éclats.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la porte, ils se retournèrent tout deux vers Emma, le sourire de Regina disparaissant aussitôt. Elle posa alors son verre sur son bureau derrière elle et se redressa immédiatement.

\- Chérie ? Fit-elle alors, surprise. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hey attends ! S'enflamma Emma. C'est MOI qui pose les questions là. Qu'est ce que LUI il fout là ?

Puis elle se tourna vers Neal.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu oses ? Ca servait à quoi toute cette mascarade pour qu'on se mette ensemble avec Regina alors ? C'était pour pouvoir serrer mon amie ? Et maintenant qu'elle t'intéresse plus, tu te jettes sur ma copine ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lança un regard noir à Regina.

\- Tu dis rien ? Ouai, non mais en fait tu sais quoi ? Je préfère que vous la fermiez tous les deux. T'avais raison Regina. J'aurais jamais du me déplacer. Aller salut !

Elle s'enfuit, et elle n'avait laissé aucune seconde à ses deux interlocuteurs pour s'expliquer.

\- EMMA ! Hurla Regina dans l'espoir fou qu'elle revienne.

Puis elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se tourna vers Neal.

\- Désolée Neal, mais cette fois je vais écourter l'entrevue.

\- Je comprends… Fit-il simplement. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Merci ! Souffla-t-elle.

Enfin, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir.

000

Regina passa le pas de sa porte. Le manoir n'avait pas été fermé. Ce qui signifiait qu'Emma était là. Elle soupira et monta à l'étage après avoir constaté son absence dans le salon. Elle entra dans sa chambre, et devant le vide, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle toqua d'abord.

\- Em' ? Appela-t-elle. T'es là dedans ?

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée sans plus attendre.

La blonde était bien là, dans son bain, dos à la porte.

\- Va-t-en ! Lui lança-t-elle simplement et faiblement, sans se retourner ni lui adresser un regard.

Regina soupira et s'avança pour s'accroupir face à elle, et pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui saisit la main qu'elle avait laissé sur le rebord.

\- Emma… Parle-moi !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je rêve ?

Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir certainement pleuré durant tout le temps où Regina n'était pas arrivée.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Neal et moi… Souffla-t-elle. Je te jure.

\- J'aimerais te croire Regina. Mais vraiment… J'ai du mal. Alors c'est avec lui qui t'as passé toutes tes soirées ?

La brune ferma les yeux, honteuse.

\- Je vais pas te mentir Emma, parce que je ne t'ai jamais menti. Et encore moins quand je te dis que je n'ai pas de relation avec Neal. Alors, oui, c'est avec lui que j'étais, ces derniers jours.

\- Pourquoi vous vous voyez pas la journée ? S'énerva Emma. Après tout, c'est moins suspect pour tromper son conjoint.

\- Emma… Enfin. Je te tromperai jamais. Et Neal est toujours marié à Elsa, même si ça ne va pas trop. J'ai un minimum de morale.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerai.

Regina lui lâcha alors la main, et reprit froidement.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai déjà donné dans les hommes mariés ? C'est ça ?

Emma soupira et calma sa voix.

\- Non attends ! Tu sais que c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je sais que tu as de la morale, et qu'avec Robin c'était différent parce qu'au début tu ne savais pas qu'il était marié. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait…

Devant le silence de Regina, elle fut poussée à reprendre.

\- Mais essaie de me comprendre bordel ! Tu veux pas me dire ce que tu fous avec lui, et pourtant tu prétends que tu me trompes pas…

\- Je ne prétends rien Emma. Je ne te trompe pas.

\- Comment je pourrais en être sure putain ?

Alors que sa voix tremblait et que ses larmes lui remontaient, Regina se leva et retira sa veste de tailleur, dévoilant son débardeur rose pâle impeccablement rentré dans sa jupe crayon. Puis, elle prit appui sur la baignoire pour retirer ses talons.

\- Qu'est ce que fous ? Demanda Emma.

Regina se glissa ensuite dans l'eau, se frayant une place entre Emma et le rebord de la baignoire, sur lequel reposait le dos de la blonde quelques instants plus tôt. La blonde entre ses jambes, elle encercla ensuite son ventre de ses bras et déposa de tendres baisers sur son épaule. Emma, elle, qui était un peu réticente à ce contact, vu la situation, décida finalement de se laisser aller dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle lui manquait, et en oublia faiblement les torts de Regina.

\- Tu vas ruiner ton tailleur… Dit-elle finalement.

\- Je me fiche de tout excepté de toi, Emma. Lui répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

La blonde soupira.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Neal Regina ? Dis le moi s'il te plait.

\- Bientôt !

Puis elle lui saisit la mâchoire pour forcer Emma à tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Je te le promets ! Fit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle passa ensuite sa main dans ses boucles blondes et l'embrassa tendrement, son cœur se brisant au goût de ses larmes sur ses lèvres.

000

Emma se réveilla tard le lendemain matin. Elle avait dormi dans son lit cette fois-ci. Mais elle était restée froide aux tentatives de gestes tendres de son amante. Elle avait l'impression de se trahir elle-même, rien qu'en acceptant un simple câlin. Elle avait confiance en Regina, oui, mais elle n'était pourtant pas certaine qu'elle lui dise la vérité sur ce coup là.

Son téléphone l'avertit d'un message, et c'était elle, d'ailleurs.

« _Chérie, pourquoi t'es pas au poste ?_ »

« _Je prends mon congé aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée._ »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Regina avait du comprendre qu'elle était encore très en colère contre elle, et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

Emma envoya ensuite un message à Elsa.

« _Ca va avec Neal ?_ »

« _Il est de plus en plus absent de la maison. Mais je désespère pas. Je suis sure que c'est qu'une mauvaise phase._ »

Emma éclata en sanglot et balança son téléphone plus loin dans la maison. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de si mal, pour mériter tout cela. Elle s'était pourtant appliquée pour être la parfaite petite amie, et Regina le lui disait souvent. Alors que lui arrivait-il, en ce moment ?

A trop pleurer, elle s'endormit ainsi sur le canapé, épuisée.

000

Regina sortit de la mairie le soir même. Elle s'installa dans sa Mercedes et vérifia l'heure avant de démarrer. Il était déjà 21heures 30. Elle posa alors ses mains sur le volant et le serra très fort avant de poser sa tête entre elles deux. Vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, celle que prenait sa vie de couple, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Emma en rentrant. Ce qu'elle voulait le moins au monde était de faire du mal à son amante, car malgré tout, elles avaient tout de même vécu de fabuleux moments ensemble. En pensant au mal qu'elle lui faisait, quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

Puis elle se résolut à allumer le moteur et rentra chez elle, la boule au ventre.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le salon, où elle trouva d'ailleurs Emma. Elle était assise par terre, au pied du canapé, comme à son habitude, une bière à la main, regardant dans le vide droit devant elle. La pièce était d'un silence affolant pour Regina qui resta debout à l'entrée du salon, attendant un peu.

\- J'ai essayé de partir ! Lança alors la blonde sans arrêter de fixer ce point imaginaire. Je te jure que cet après-midi je me suis dit « Emma, si jamais elle n'arrive pas à l'heure ce soir, si jamais elle recommence malgré ses jolies promesses, tu fais ta valise et tu te casses ! »

Les larmes commençaient à couler à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Et j'ai vu l'heure passer. Malgré toute ma détermination, j'ai pas réussi. Parce que je t'aime trop. Et que je ferais tout pour que tout aille aussi bien qu'avant.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa bouteille de bière et replia ses genoux sur sa poitrine, croisa ses bras dessus et y enfouit sa tête. Elle pouvait ainsi pleurer plus aisément toutes les larmes qu'il lui restait dans son corps. Regina s'approcha d'elle en soupirant. Elle retira son manteau et prit un dossier dans son sac à main avant de le poser par terre. Puis elle lâcha les papiers légèrement violemment sur la table basse devant Emma, ce qui eut le don de lui faire relever la tête. Puis la brune prit place au sol, à ses côtés.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Emma entre deux sanglots.

\- Ca ? C'est ce dont je m'occupe avec Neal depuis quelques jours. Vas-y ! Regarde ! Toi qui étais si curieuse.

La blonde jeta un regard interrogateur à Regina qui paraissait n'avoir aucunement l'envie de rire. Elle avait même un regard accusateur et glacial. Comme si elle attendait qu'Emma s'excuse de lui avoir forcé la main. Elle déposa alors sa bouteille sur la table.

Emma ouvrit ensuite le dossier, les mains tremblantes. Elle s'attendait maintenant à tout, sauf à trouver ce qu'elle y lut.

 _*Début du flashback, un an plus tôt*_

\- _Quoi ? Sérieusement Regina ? Tu veux pas ?_

\- _Non Emma. Je t'ai déjà dit non. Je suis pas prête pour ça._

 _Emma s'était adossée à la porte de la cuisine en boudant._

\- _C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Avait rit Regina. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est non._

\- _De toute façon, tu veux jamais faire ce que je te propose ! S'était vexée Emma._

\- _C'est pas comme si on parlait de n'importe quoi là ! C'est une décision importante, et on peut pas la prendre comme ça dans une cuisine pendant que je fais la vaisselle._

\- _Et quand alors ?_

\- _Jamais, du coup. Parce que je ne veux pas. Ma vie me comble comme elle est !_

\- _Et t'as pensé à moi ?_

 _Regina avait soupiré et s'était approchée de la blonde pour la prendre par la taille._

\- _Je comprends chérie. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas l'envie. Attends encore un peu…_

 _Emma avait soufflé pour montrer son mécontentement._

\- _Bon. D'accord. Mais c'est parce que je t'aime alors._

 _Puis, elles avaient explosé de rire avant de s'embrasser longuement._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Emma respira bruyamment et rapidement.

\- Regina ?

\- Quoi ?

La blonde leva son regard embué de larmes vers elle.

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir un bébé avec moi ?

Regina soupira.

\- Maintenant oui. Je suis prête et j'en ai envie.

Un léger silence passa dans la pièce. Regina regarda son amante parcourir les feuilles du dossier, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tellement heureuse de la voir aussi bien, qu'elle en aurait oublié tout le monde extérieur.

\- Tu veux que Neal soit le géniteur ? Demanda-t-elle alors sans quitter les papiers des yeux.

\- Oui. Enfin, je ne t'ai pas demandé. Mais je préférais choisir quelqu'un qui était très proche de toi, et quelqu'un en qui tu avais ton entière confiance. J'aurais refusé s'il était moche. Mais ça va.

Emma explosa de rire en la regardant.

\- C'est pour ça toutes ces absences alors ? Rien à voir avec le fait que tu avais une liaison avec lui ?

\- Tu veux rire ? S'offusqua Regina. Ecoute, tu l'aimes beaucoup. Mais vraiment, Neal ? Il n'y a qu'Elsa pour être attirée par lui. Puis je te tromperai jamais. Je te l'ai dit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as caché si longtemps alors ? Questionna Emma. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit à partir du moment où j'avais des doutes ? T'as pas eu peur pour nous ?

Regina saisit le dossier qu'elle tenait encore faiblement entre les mains et le ferma pour la frapper violemment à la tête avec.

\- Aie ! Se plaignit Emma.

\- Bien sur que oui j'ai eu peur grande quiche ! Cria Regina. Mais demain c'est ton anniversaire, et je voulais te l'annoncer à ce moment, et une fois que tous les points seraient parfaitement réglés avec Neal. Je voulais que tu t'occupes de rien. C'est ça une SURPRISE.

La blonde sourit alors, ses larmes n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime… Fit-elle alors.

\- Et moi je te déteste ! Bouda Regina.

Emma se jeta alors dans ses bras, la faisant basculer par terre. Allongée sur elle, elle l'embrassa alors, tenant son visage fermement entre ses mains. Puis elle rompit le contact et stagnant dans cette position, elle lui souffla, encore très proche de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir douté de toi, de nous. Merci. Je t'aime tellement tu sais. Je voudrais être avec personne d'autre. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. T'es la femme de ma vie. Et je veux vraiment avoir un enfant avec toi. C'est mon vœu le plus cher depuis quelques années. Je commençais à désespérer que toi aussi tu le veuilles un jour. J'y croyais tellement plus que j'ai été aveugle et je t'ai accusé injustement alors que t'es simplement la femme la plus parfaite au monde. Pardonne-moi ! Vraiment, pardonne-moi. Je suis la plus heureuse de tous les temps en ce moment, et c'est grâce à toi. Dis-moi qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes.

Regina fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Alors c'est toi qui le portes !

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais déformer mon corps ? Et les vergetures et les craquements de peau ? Et les kilos impossibles à perdre après l'accouchement ? Et la souffrance en le mettant au monde ? Puis tu songeais pas vraiment que j'allais supporter les nausées, les positions insupportables parce que tu peux pas bouger ? Non. Non non c'est hors de question !

\- Super, tu donnes vachement envie… Soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est toi qui l'as voulu !

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Ok !

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Regina de voir son amante capituler aussi vite.

\- Bah oui. Malgré tout je le sentirai bouger à l'intérieur de moi, ce sera génial.

Regina sourit. Puis elle se redressa, forçant Emma à en faire de même.

\- Commence pas à essayer de me rendre jalouse.

\- T'en fais pas ! La taquina Emma. Tu porteras le deuxième.

\- Eh oh ! On se calme de suite. J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé, je veux pas ouvrir une crèche.

Emma explosa de rire, et la prit dans ses bras pour un long et tendre câlin. Elle respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et lui embrassa le cou.

\- Je t'aime plus fort que tout Gina !

Cette dernière sourit sincèrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Em'.

* * *

 _ **Alors, voici pour le petit détail. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Le Magicien d'Oz comme je le connais (par coeur hehe), je vais faire un petit topo rapide. Dorothée est à Oz (elle rêve en fait mais ça c'est triste de le savoir à la fin MDR, bref) et elle part voir le Magicien pour qu'il la fasse retourner au Kansas. Sur sa route, elle croise ceux qui deviendront ses amis. Un homme de paille qui veut un cerveau, un homme de fer qui veut un coeur, et un lion qui veut du courage (un gros froussard).**_

 _ **Bref, l'homme de fer, celui qui veut un cœur, il s'appelle Hickory. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi d'appeler le fils et Lacey et Zelena comme ça. Déjà parce que Zelena est un personnage, qui, dans la série, fait partie intégrante du Magicien d'Oz. Maintenant pourquoi ce prénom ci? Pourquoi pas celui de l'homme de paille? Ou du lion? Tout simplement parce que le titre de ma fiction appuie sur leur relation de soeur. Dans OUAT, Zelena a besoin du coeur de sa soeur, donc, j'ai décidé que ce serait lui.**_

 _ **Est ce que j'étais bourrée en pensant à ça? Non pourtant... C'est pourquoi j'évite l'alcool.**_

 _ **Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je vous aime, à demain, et je m'en retourne à mes révisions.**_

 _ **PS: MERCI pour vos reviews... Et vous Guest... Vous avez été très gentils. Ceux qui ne postent jamais l'ont fait et ça m'a fait très chaud au coeur. Merci merci. Mwah.**_


	21. Épilogue

**_Et voilà, alors comme ça, c'est la fin… Ohlala je suis trop triste. Pfff… Mais j'espère vous retrouver bientôt. Pour un petit OS peut être ? Et puis qui sait après ? Peut être pour une nouvelle fiction._**

 ** _PS : Ce chapitre est bizarre xD. Il n'est pas exclusivement basé sur le SQ, et y a des apparitions inexistantes dans la série. Vous comprendrez. Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur._**

 ** _Voilà, avant de partir je voudrais faire quelques remerciements._**

 ** _D'abord, et parce que c'est super important, je voulais te remercier toi, ma Céline. Parce que quand ça n'allait pas, tu m'as donné la force de croire en moi, encore et toujours, et de continuer à poster. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à terminer cette fiction sans ton aide quotidienne et tes petits mots doux qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur… Merci d'être là pour moi, et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, que ce soit dans tes moments de doute, comme dans tes moments de joie, ou de folie. Je t'aime._**

 ** _Ensuite, je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie, qui n'est pas sur fanfic, mais qui s'entête à me dire que j'écris bien… Alors j'essaie de prendre sur moi et de m'entêter à la croire (pour ce point j'y suis pas encore xD)._**

 ** _Ensuite, un merci tout spécial à EvilMel-EvilQueen à qui j'ai pas mal parlé maintenant depuis le début de cette fiction, et qui est un amour, qui m'encourage. Des bisous (tu choisis :P). Puis à Evil-shane qui a été adorable avec ses reviews vraiment touchantes, et ces petits mots qui aident parfois. Puis aussi, tATu87 qui lit ma fiction avec sa petite femme et franchement je trouve ça trop mignon et ça me touche beaucoup :P (oui je veux bien des Kleenex, finalement)._**

 ** _Puis aussi fille-de-lune, qui s'est surpassée et m'a laissée une review. Nos échanges de textos me plaisent beaucoup maintenant. :)_**

 ** _Emy0708, t'es un ange. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, en plus :)_**

 ** _Vous Guest… Grrrrr, vous me gonflez. Comment vous répondre ? Alors que vous êtes tellement adorables, et tellement uniques. Moi qui croyais qu'être un Guest c'était uniquement pour faire sa grosse p***, vous m'avez prouvé le contraire. (je pense à miss « Des Bises », Meg, lolo,…) J'espère ne pas en avoir oublié, je m'en mordrais les doigts._**

 ** _Et sinon, tous les autres, merci à l'infini, je vous aime. Et j'espère que j'ai jamais oublié de répondre à vos reviews, parce que, vu comme vous avez été gentils, et vu le soutien que vous m'avez apporté pendant cette fiction, je ne le supporterai pas._**

 ** _WOW, un pavé… Bon, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas._**

* * *

 _Bombastic love, so fantastic,_

 _Where I'm completely yours and you are mine._

 _And it's gonna be_

 _Exactly like in a movie,_

 _When we fall in love, for the first time._

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Epilogue.

 _Année 2014._

\- Dépêche-toi ! Hurla de nouveau Regina en bas de l'escalier.

Lorsqu'Emma passa derrière elle, et lui poussa d'un geste tendre ses cheveux pour lui embrasser la nuque, la brune ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers elle.

\- Ton fils ne m'écoute pas ! Dis-lui de se bouger, sinon on va être en retard !

\- Hey ! Mais c'est ton fils à toi aussi.

\- Quand il est en retard, c'est le tien !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et le petit garçon descendit alors les escaliers en courant, essoufflé et tout débraillé.

\- Oui, c'est ton fils ! Soupira Regina en prenant son manteau.

Une fois dans la voiture, Emma, sur le siège passager, se retourna vers la banquette arrière.

\- Essaie d'être cool avec Hunk, s'il te plait Henry. Même si je sais qu'il est super chiant.

\- Emma ! L'interpella Regina. Il est pas « super chiant » c'est un gamin de deux ans. Il est très mignon.

Henry bouda un peu.

\- C'est ridicule. Il m'appelle Tonton Henry. Je suis pas son oncle. Je suis son grand cousin.

Emma lui glissa un sourire et se retourna vers la route de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi il faut qu'on aille fêter Noël tous ensemble ? Râla Regina.

\- Parce qu'on est tous devenus un peu de la même famille. Puis David nous a gentiment invité.

\- Oui ! S'il n'y avait que nous je dirais rien. Mais ma sœur, Lacey et surtout Neal et Elsa. Je comprends pas trop.

Emma pensa quelques instants à cette situation qui était devenue bien plus qu'étrange entre eux tous. Neal et Elsa avaient essayé de se séparer quelques temps. Ce qui les avait profondément rongés, mais surtout profondément aidés. Ils étaient maintenant conscients qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Mis à part tout cela, ce petit groupe s'était rapproché comme s'ils commençaient à former une grande famille. Avec Ruby évidemment, mais celle-ci passait tellement de temps avec ses conquêtes qu'elle s'était un peu mise seule à l'écart. Et Anna, également, la sœur d'Elsa, qui n'était pas présente ce soir là, car partie en lune de miel avec Kristof, son nouveau mari.

Arrivés devant la maison de David et Mary, une nouvelle bien plus spacieuse que leur ancien appartement, Regina se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu te tiens bien, d'accord Henry ?

\- Gina ! Soupira Emma. Il a 14 ans maintenant, c'est plus un bébé.

\- S'il est comme toi, on peut toujours attendre pour qu'il grandisse !

Emma lui lança un coup de coude et leur fils explosa de rire avant de sortir de la voiture.

000

Ils toquèrent à la porte, et Mary vint leur ouvrir, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Henry, lui, déboula dans la pièce pour se jeter dans les bras d'Hickory, son cousin. Il avait une bonne relation avec lui, et ce malgré leurs 7 ans d'écart. Emma posa ses yeux sur eux, puis constata que le fils de Lacey et Zelena était toujours aussi élancé et rouquin, et toujours aussi beau.

Ensuite, Henry se jeta sur David, qu'il aimait beaucoup, avant de se tourner vers Neal.

\- Tonton ! Lança-t-il, heureux de le revoir.

Regina et Emma avaient décidé de lui dire qui était son géniteur, dès l'instant où il avait pu comprendre, pour éviter de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Henry, qui se sentait comblé et entièrement aimé par ses deux mères, n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de créer un lien particulier avec Neal. Il le considérait seulement, comme une personne de sa famille un peu plus éloigné. Un oncle, en l'occurrence. Et Neal, quant à lui, n'avait pas non plus ressenti ce besoin là. Il avait promis à deux de ses amies qu'il les aiderait à faire un bébé, rien de plus, rien de moins. Le fait est qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas impliqué. Il en oubliait d'ailleurs souvent que c'était lui, le géniteur. En fait, tout le monde l'oubliait même, tout le temps.

Une fois que tous les bonjours furent échangés, Regina vint s'assoir à côté de sa sœur qui faisait sauter un petit garçon de deux ans, sur ses genoux, lui aussi, d'un roux assez rare.

\- Comment ça va mamie ? La nargua la brune.

Zelena grimaça et se tourna vers elle.

\- Alors non, ça, jamais ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, et j'interdirais toujours tout le monde de m'appeler comme ça. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

\- C'est bien d'être grand-mère tôt ! Tu as tous les avantages d'un bébé, sans les inconvénients.

La rouquine baissa les yeux sur son petit fils, Hunk, de deux ans. Hickory avait eu un petit garçon, lui aussi avec une jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux dès l'adolescence et qui n'avait, malheureusement pas pu se déplacer ce Noël là. Lacey passa d'ailleurs à ce moment dans les parages.

\- Reg ! S'écria-t-elle, heureuse de la voir. Je viens de parler un peu avec Emma ! T'as vu ? Hunk a encore grandi !

Elle était ravie de pouvoir de nouveau parler de son petit fils.

\- En plus, c'est absolument dingue comme il est évolué. Il parle mieux que les trois quarts des enfants de son âge.

\- C'est parce qu'il y a un cerveau surdéveloppé ! S'enquit de vanter Hickory avec une pointe d'humour.

Zelena déposa son petit fils au sol pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes avant d'ajouter.

\- N'exagère rien !

Le petit garçon à peine déposé, balaya la pièce des yeux et y trouva Henry. Il se rua alors dessus en criant.

\- Tonton Henryyyyyy !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son cousin dans les bras, n'osant pas le contredire une nouvelle fois. Emma explosa de rire de voir son fils excédé, et se dirigea vers Regina. Une fois devant elle, elle prit place sur ses cuisses, et passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant que la brune passait les siens autour de sa taille. Puis elle l'embrassa courtement et sourit contre ses lèvres avant de retourner la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce où une jeune voix se fit entendre.

\- Mais mamaaaaaan… Supplia la jeune Emma qui avait maintenant 20 ans. Pourquoi je peux pas sortir là ? Je suis assez grande pour aller passer Noël avec mes amis non ?

Mary soupira en posant une dernière assiette sur la table.

\- Non ma grande ! Fit-elle sur son ton angélique. Noël c'est en famille. Et en plus, pour aller encore t'enterrer dans un coin avec ton amie Lily qui ne t'entraine que dans des situations pas possibles !

\- Mais…

Puis elle se stoppa en boudant et se laissant tomber sur le canapé, consciente que cela ne servait à rien de continuer à essayer.

\- Elle te ressemble cette gamine ! Murmura Regina à sa conjointe qui ne manqua pas de lui donner un coup de coude.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Neal et David parlaient entre eux, qu'Henry et son cousin s'occupaient se son soit disant neveu, toutes les filles de la salle étaient réunis au même endroit.

\- Putain, et dire qu'on a toutes la quarantaine maintenant ! Soupira Lacey. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est un peu des vampires et qu'on a pas vieilli ?

\- En tout cas, toi t'as pas vieilli, c'est sur ! Se moqua Elsa.

\- Non mais regarde-nous ! On est tellement fraiches ! Y en a pas une de nous qui a une ride. Quelle chance on a !

Toutes les filles explosèrent de rire avant qu'Hickory ne les rejoigne un peu plus tard.

\- Au fait ! L'interpela Zelena. Chéri, tu veux pas leur annoncer la nouvelle ?

Son fils sourit de toutes ses dents, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ma femme est de nouveau enceinte !

Toutes les filles se ruèrent quasiment sur lui pour le féliciter, à l'exception de Lacey et Zelena, qui le savaient déjà depuis quelques temps. Puis Regina osa poser la question.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Encore un p'tit gars ! Répondit-il, fièrement.

\- Idée de prénom ? Demanda Emma, comme à son habitude.

Hickory soupira un peu avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, en fait je pense qu'avec ma femme, on va l'appeler Zeke.

Emma explosa de rire, et les yeux encore plein de larmes elle demanda :

\- Bon, et sérieusement, vous comptez l'appeler comment ?

Devant les regards accusateurs de tout son entourage, elle se calma.

\- Attendez c'est sérieux ? Mais vous pouvez pas lui donner un prénom comme celui là ! C'est pas possible le pauvre. Ce sera un lâche dès la naissance…

Regina la frappa derrière le crâne de la paume de sa main.

\- Aie ! Se plaignit-elle.

\- Moi j'aime beaucoup ! Ajouta-t-elle. C'est hors du commun, et puis c'est votre choix à tous les deux. N'écoutez personne d'autre. Je suis sure qu'il sera très courageux, contrairement à ce que dit Emma.

\- Merci Regina ! Répondit Hickory. Heureusement que tu es là TOI !

Puis la blonde lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur.

David annonça alors ensuite que tous allaient passer à table.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Regina soupira.

\- Bon, sinon, personne n'est capable de faire une fille ? On va clairement perdre notre avantage, ça me déprime… Oh ! Enfin, sans compter vous deux ! Fit-elle en pointant Mary et David du doigt. Vous, vous vivez tellement dans un monde de paillette que vous n'êtes surement pas capable de faire un garçon.

David explosa de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à sa conjointe.

\- Non… Non non non non ! Hurla presque Regina ensuite. PITIE, ne me dites pas qu'encore un bébé est en route, parce que là, entre celui d'Hickory et le votre, ça fait TROP pour une même journée ! C'est bon. Non seulement on perd notre avantage féminin, mais bientôt ça va devenir une garderie ici !

Tout le monde ria de bon cœur, sauf Regina, qui boudait toute seule dans son coin, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma, assise à côté d'elle, se pencha un peu pour lui déposer un petit baiser presque timide dans le cou. Ce qui eut le don, même après toutes ces années, de lui faire fondre le cœur.

\- Désolée de te décevoir, Regina… Commença Mary.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans « non » ? S'opposa-t-elle.

\- Mais en plus, nous allons encore une fois diminuer l'effectif.

\- Un garçon ? Hurla Emma. Trop bien ! Je suis super contente pour vous, vous n'avez pas idée !

Tous d'ailleurs avaient l'air absolument ravi, sauf Regina qui se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Oh aller ! Râla David. Soit pas si réticente à chaque fois qu'on t'annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau né.

\- Oui oui… Soupira-t-elle. Félicitations ! Et comment il va s'appeler celui là ?

Mary regarda son mari avant de lancer.

\- Cette fois vous ne le saurez pas.

\- QUOI ? Hurla Emma. Mais pourquoi ? C'est injuste !

\- Regina et toi avez déjà été privilégiées la première fois pour Emma. Cette fois c'est une surprise pour vous aussi.

Emma scruta toutes les personnes autour de la table avant de se résoudre à bouder, elle aussi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Puis la conversation reprit de plus belle, pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se lève de table pour aider Mary à débarrasser. Emma posa alors furtivement ses yeux aux alentours, et remarqua Zelena qui, accroupie devant le canapé du salon, caressait les cheveux de son petit fils qui s'y était endormi. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle, et s'assit au sol, à ses côtés.

\- Zelena ? Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Hunk. Je peux te dire quelques mots ?

La rouquine lui sourit et acquiesça.

\- Ca fait tellement longtemps maintenant que je veux te remercier en face… Aujourd'hui que je peux, je sais pas du tout quoi te dire.

\- Me remercier pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors en s'asseyant à son tour pour l'écouter.

\- Bah… Tu sais… Enfin, je pense qu'avec Regina on en serait pas là où on en est aujourd'hui sans ton aide. Ca aurait pu ne jamais tourner comme ça. Et me dire que j'aurais pu être privée d'elle, d'Henry… J'arrive même pas à le concevoir. C'est pour ça que c'était important pour moi de te remercier de vive voix. Et pardonne-moi de pas l'avoir fait avant.

Zelena, qui l'avait attentivement écouté, lui prit alors la main pour la presser fortement.

\- Ne me remercie pas tu sais. Etre là pour ma sœur, pour lui offrir mes conseils, c'est mon travail. Je dois avouer que vous avez pas été facile à vivre au début toutes les deux. Mais maintenant ça fait tellement longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, j'ai l'impression que je peux te considérer comme ma sœur aussi.

Emma qui fut plutôt surprise de cette révélation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant de la bouche de sa belle sœur, sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux et lutta pour les chasser.

\- C'est… C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle alors, émue.

Pour toute réponse, Zelena lui glissa un clin d'œil et la prit dans ses bras. Mais leur petit moment fut écourtée par la voix de Lacey venant de la table de la salle à manger.

\- Oh eh ! Les deux là bas ! Croyez pas qu'on a pas remarqué votre petit manège pour pas débarrasser la table.

Puis elle continua ensuite de marmonner pour elle-même.

\- Non mais je rêve. Comme si elles pouvaient pas parler à un autre moment.

Zelena sourit.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on aille aider.

\- Je pense aussi ! Répondit Emma en se levant.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir parlé !

Puis elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, en s'échangeant leur dernier sourire.

\- On peut aider ? Lança Emma en arrivant.

\- Bah non c'est bon maintenant ! Continua de râler Lacey. On a fini.

Tout le monde se trouvait amusé de son comportement enfantin, et un baiser de Zelena la calma immédiatement, faisant apparaitre un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

Emma eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Regina dire à Mary qu'elle allait se laver les mains dans la salle de bain, et la blonde trouva que c'était sans doute le parfait moment pour se retrouver un peu seule avec elle.

Elle la suivit alors et s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour la regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lorsque Regina releva la tête et qu'elle l'aperçut dans le miroir, elle sursauta d'abord avant de sourire.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle amusée de la voir la scruter.

\- Rien. Je me disais qu'il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose qui clochait pour que je te trouve toujours aussi belle et attirante après une si longue relation.

\- Mais c'est parce que je suis _toujours_ aussi belle et attirante.

Emma explosa de rire, suivit de près par son amante.

\- Et tu me fais toujours rire… Poursuivit-elle en s'approchant d'elle. Tout comme tu peux te montrer toujours aussi mystérieuse, c'est ce qui m'a attirée en premier chez toi. Puis il y a aussi ce qui est arrivé après. Comme d'apprendre que tu étais une excellente maman, et que tu cuisinais vachement bien…

Elle s'était tellement rapprochée d'elle que son corps était maintenant collé à celui de Regina contre le lavabo. Elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux.

\- Et tu sens bon… Ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Dites donc Miss Swan ! Fit Regina sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Si je ne vous connaissez pas si bien je penserai que vous êtes amoureuse.

Emma explosa de rire et sentit rapidement ensuite les lèvres de la brune contre les siennes. Elle lui rendit ardemment son baiser et remarqua que la passion qui la dévorait était toujours aussi grande, et qu'elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arracher à chacun de leurs contacts. Regina, elle, ne le disait absolument jamais, gardant son côté mystérieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

La blonde se décolla de ses lèvres et la regarda passionnément en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ils vont l'appeler Neal ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Regina surprise, en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

\- Mary et David, leur gosse, ils vont l'appeler Neal.

La brune mit un moment avant de reprendre.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que tu te souviens de cette petite soirée chez Mary, celle où elle nous a appris qu'elle était enceinte d'Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand ils nous ont annoncé le prénom, moi j'étais choquée et toi t'avais les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est faux ! Se défendit une nouvelle fois Regina, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- BREF ! Là c'est pareil. Elsa et Neal sont les seuls qui n'ont pas cherché à demander le prénom. Elsa avait les larmes aux yeux et Neal était en état de choc. Je suis certaine à 98% que ce gamin va s'appeler Neal.

\- Si tu dis la vérité, ces gens ont encore moins de personnalité que je ne le pensais.

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Oh arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ils ont tout simplement craqué pour des prénoms que leurs amis ont, et alors ? Tu les aimes en plus, fais pas semblant. Puis tu peux pas vraiment parler, c'est pas comme si on avait appelé notre fils comme ton père !

\- Swan, je t'interdis de critiquer le prénom de notre fils !

Elles rirent ensuite de bon cœur avant que la blonde ne reprenne.

\- De toute façon on aurait pas pu l'appeler par le prénom de mon père, je sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

\- Ooooh… Se moqua tendrement Regina. Bah dans ce cas on aura qu'à appeler notre prochain David, comme ça on entrera dans le cercle des gens sans aucune personnalité.

\- David c'est pas mon père ! Se plaignit Emma en boudant.

\- Oui, mais il t'a volé ton prénom pour sa fille !

\- Tout n'est pas que question de vengeance dans la vie ! Et puis, qui te dit que notre prochain gosse sera un mec ?

\- Qui te dit qu'il y aura un prochain gosse ?

Emma fit semblant de bouder puis se résolut alors à parler de tout cela avec elle plus tard, presque persuadée qu'elle changera d'avis cette fois-ci encore. Elle haussa les épaules et la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher une nouvelle fois d'elle.

\- Dis-moi… Tu fais quoi la semaine prochaine ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Emma ?

La blonde lui sourit.

\- Qu'on parte en vacances, rien que toi et moi.

Regina arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut partir comme ça sans rien préparer ?

\- J'ai les vols. Mary m'a dit qu'elle viendrait garder Henry au manoir avec David et Emma. Après tout il est assez grand, et puis au moins quelqu'un l'entretiendra pendant notre absence.

\- Si je comprends bien je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Non ! Mais en plus de ça, tu en meurs d'envie, avoue-le.

Regina explosa de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau pour la remercier.

Elles entendirent alors un brouhaha venant du salon et quelques « Joyeux Noël » s'échanger. La brune vérifia sa montre et remarqua que c'était le 25 décembre depuis quelques secondes.

\- Je pense qu'on a moins d'une minute avant qu'ils remarquent qu'on est toujours pas revenues.

\- On y va alors !

Regina lui sourit et commença à se diriger vers la sortie avant de sentir Emma la retenir par la main.

\- Joyeux Noël ma Gina ! Lui murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon petit amour !

Puis la blonde se blottit dans ses bras pour respirer son parfum, avant de rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà… *soupir* C'est la fin._**

 ** _Dernier petit débriefe (putain que ça va me manquer). Pour rester dans le Magicien d'Oz, Hunk est le prénom de l'homme de paille (d'où la référence d'Hickory sur son cerveau surdéveloppé), et Zeke est le lion (d'où la réflexion d'Emma sur son futur manque de courage)._**

 ** _Finalement, Dorothée vit chez son Oncle Henry, voilà pourquoi j'ai fait Hunk l'appeler Tonton Henry. Il serait temps que notre petit chou ait un rôle dans un conte non ?_**

 ** _Voilà… tout est terminé maintenant. Merci encore d'avoir tout suivi, et j'espère que vous avez pas été trop déçus par cet épilogue. Parce que c'est vrai, c'est plutôt familial. J'estimais que pour ce qui concernait le couple, le chapitre 20 marquait la fin. Puis bon, on se quitte sur une jolie note de SwanQueen quand même, non ?_**

 ** _Je vous aime._**

 ** _A bientôt._**

 ** _PS : Merci Céline pour m'avoir laissé te piquer ton idée de paroles de chanson :D_**

* * *

 ** _I'd do anything, I'd give you my world,_**

 ** _I'd wait forever to be your girl,_**

 ** _Just call out my name, and I will be there,_**

 ** _Just to show you how much I care,_**

 ** _I was born to make you happy._**


End file.
